


Первый встречный

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: «Я не гей, но влюбился в мужчину». Банально? Конечно. Но все зависит от обстоятельств произошедшего.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Первый встречный

– Это глупо, ты понимаешь? – мальчишка лет тринадцати смотрел на старшую сестру не по-детски серьёзными карими глазами. – Просто сказки, которыми детей пытаются научить вести себя правильно.

– Нет, не в нашем случае, Амадей, – покачала головой его собеседница, продолжая расчёсывать гриву каштановых волос: она надеялась отделаться от брата сказкой и сбежать на свидание с соседским парнем, который уже свёл с ума всех её подруг, но только ей досталась честь вечерней прогулки.

– Ты что, действительно веришь в то, что мы прокляты? Оставили того старика умирать на улице во время затмения, и теперь его неприкаянная душа мстит нашему роду? Глупости какие, Иваника!

– Не глупости, а семейное предание, и предки в него действительно верят, – фыркнула девушка, закончив с волосами и придирчиво разглядывая в зеркале густо подведенные глаза. – Слушай, мелкий, раз ты у меня такой разумный, может, посидишь тихо, пока я погуляю?

Амадей критически оглядел сестру и со вздохом кивнул.

– На, почитай пока, – с улыбкой сказала Иваника и достала с самой верхней полки отцовскую энциклопедию. – Ты чудо, Дей.

– Не называй меня так, – пробурчал мальчишка, откидывая тяжёлую обложку и вчитываясь в несколько вычурный текст.

Спустя годы Амадей с грустной улыбкой вспоминал этот разговор, лишь коснувшись корешка книги. Они с сестрой вновь одни в доме родителей, но теперь она – серьёзная замужняя женщина, ставшая надёжной опорой тому самому соседскому парню, и мать непосед-близнецов, а он верил в каждое слово того проклятия.

– Всё, что нам остается – это только ждать, – сказал Дей.

– Пока отец умрёт, ты об этом? – резко бросила Иваника.

– А есть другой выход? – стараясь оставаться спокойным, ответил мужчина, обернувшись к сестре и увидев, как заблестели от сдерживаемых слёз ее глаза, как она нервно закусила губу: им обоим тяжело давалось это обсуждение, но Иве, конечно, труднее, она всегда была отцовской любимицей.

– Да, есть. Я же говорила, что нашла одну гадалку, она знает способ избавиться от проклятия, но ей нужен ты как следующий в списке его жертв.

– Иваника, она просто аферистка, эта твоя мадам Камея, если бы она что-то могла, то давно сделала бы.

– Ты повторяешь ошибку предков, не веришь, что магия реальна!

– Что ты от меня хочешь? – устало спросил Амадей: он совсем недавно вернулся из клиники, где медленно угасал отец, не спал больше суток, и у него просто не было сил на споры.

– Сходи к ней, сегодня же, – непреклонно отвечает Иваника, – и сделай то, что она скажет.

– Слушай, я хотел сегодня с Ланой поужинать, – мужчина попытался отвертеться от совершенно дурацкой, на его взгляд, идеи, но, поймав злой взгляд сестры, сдался: – Хорошо, сейчас переоденусь и поеду.

Он, не дожидаясь напутствий, поднялся в свою комнату, где с лёгким недовольством понял, что из одежды в доме родителей у него остались только достаточно неприглядные вещи, в которых только в саду и оставалось работать. Амадей хотел уже было сделать крюк до своей квартиры, но решил, что незнакомой гадалке не должно быть дела до того, как он выглядит, и быстро переоделся.

– Я записала тебе адрес, – Иваника ждала его у лестницы. – И, Дей, она действительно наш последний шанс.

– Как скажешь, – покладисто ответил на это Амадей, уже привычно не обращая внимания на детское прозвище.

Он взял листок с адресом и недовольно нахмурился, когда понял, что ехать придётся в весьма неприятный район города. С другой стороны, чего ещё ждать? Гадалке самое место среди аферистов всех мастей, рынков и тех, кто считает товаром свое собственное тело. Мужчина подхватил с вешалки шлем и поспешил прочь из дома, надеясь, что всё же успеет ещё встретиться со своей девушкой после того, как выполнит бредовое поручение сестры.

Салон мадам Камеи находился немного на отшибе, так что Амадею не пришлось отбиваться от предложений и рисковать, что какой-то засидевшийся в баре забулдыга напросится на трёпку. Дверь оказалась обычной, на окнах решетки, причем явно не для антуража, а само помещение салона – пыльным и совсем не впечатляющим.

– Мадам Камея? – позвал Амадей, чувствуя себя полнейшим идиотом.

– Я здесь! – раздался голос из-за собранной из монет занавеси – пожалуй, единственной необычной здесь вещи. – Подожди минуту, Дей, можешь пока куда-нибудь присесть.

Мужчина покачал головой, недобрым словом помянув сестру, которая, кажется, успела растрепать о нем всё, и осмотрелся. Если честно, ничего из стоявшей вокруг мебели не вызывало доверия, но он всё же выбрал себе немного шатающийся, но хотя бы чистый табурет и осторожно присел на него. Гадалка появилась спустя пару минут, её собранные в растрепанный хвост волосы украшала паутина, а на щеке виднелся след пыльных пальцев.

– Здесь такой бардак, – пожаловалась она под перезвон монет, – уже думаю, что проще было оставаться в старой халупе, чем обустраивать новую. Впрочем, ты здесь не для моих жалоб, – она посмотрела на гостя и мягко улыбнулась. – Неправильно, когда за одну ошибку весь род покоя не знает, но и просто так грех отпустить не выйдет. Если действительно желаешь искупить вину и отца спасти, то выходи отсюда и исполни желание первого встречного, каким бы оно ни было.

Амадею хотелось бы усмехнуться, сказать о том, что не верит он в подобное, но тот взгляд, которым смотрела гадалка, заставлял молчать и желать оказаться от этого места как можно дальше. Казалось, милая девушка сейчас превратится в истлевшую от времени старуху, в чьих глазах стоит смерть, и одним щелчком пальцев превратит его в горстку пепла. Такой глупый страх и глупое воображение.

– Ну и чего ты сидишь? Иди, – она по-прежнему улыбалась, а Амадей не нашёл сил на споры, даже на то, чтобы спросить о плате, слов не нашлось.

Выйдя из салона, он отошёл чуть в сторону и прикурил сигарету: дурная привычка, но нужно было проветрить мозги, понять, чего он на самом деле так испугался. Не девчонки же с занавесями из монет?

– Сколько, красавчик? – услышав голос, Амадей не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему, а когда осознал, то чуть было не двинул придурку, перепутавшему его с местными мальчиками, и только слова гадалки заставили криво улыбнуться подошедшему блондину и уточнить:

– Смотря чего ты хочешь.

– Пять дней, которые ты будешь всем представляться моим парнем, – со странной грустной улыбкой ответил тот. – Так сколько?

Дей, уговаривая себя не отвечать категорическим отказом или реализовать первоначальное желание ударить в челюсть, глубоко затянулся сигаретным дымом. На одной чаше весов – бледное измождённое лицо отца, опутанного проводами, перспектива самому оказаться на кладбище в известном заранее возрасте, как и все его предки по мужской линии, встреча с этой странной гадалкой и озвученное ею условие снятия проклятия. С другой – естественно, он знал о существовании нетрадиционно ориентированных людей, но сам любил только девушек, так что просьба была из разряда трудновыполнимых. Почти неделю изображать влюблённого, да ещё и в незнакомого парня! Воображение буксовало, перед глазами стояла Лана, узнавшая об этой афёре и закатившая скандал, обвиняя в обмане и измене.

Амадей молча курил, рассматривая потенциального спасителя их рода, в глубине души понимая, что выбора-то у него особого и нет.

– Парень, думай быстрее, – хмыкнул предсказанный первый встречный, поглядывая на часы. – Ты, конечно, вполне мне подходишь и выглядишь весьма прилично, но в это время здесь и других можно найти, пусть от них и будет нести дешёвым борделем.

– Зачем тебе это? – Дей решил по крайней мере узнать, на что собирается подписываться.

– Затем, что мои предки хотят видеть моего парня, про которого я им столько рассказывал, а этот самый парень свалил за горизонт, но явиться одному на юбилей любимой бабушки для меня смерти подобно, – не стал увиливать его собеседник, – так что не придумывай себе ужасов. Я предлагаю честную сделку, за которую ты легко заработаешь больше, чем за неделю здесь. Да я к тебе даже приставать не буду, – он хмыкнул. – Можешь считать, что получил небольшой отдых.

– Начнем с того, что я тут по делу, а не на работе, – огрызнулся Дей. – Хотя тебе повезло, просьбу твою я выполню, и даже без оплаты, но при условии обещанного приличного поведения, и по истечении этой недели мы разойдёмся, забыв друг о друге, – Амадей мысленно взял себя за шкирку и дал мотивирующего пинка. Деваться всё равно некуда, нужно выжать максимум пользы. И поговорить с Ланой…

– И с чего такая щедрость? – недоверчиво прищурился его собеседник: теперь, кажется, наступила его очередь сомневаться и искать пути отхода. – Я бы предпочёл нормальную сделку, или думаешь, что я не смогу заплатить твою цену?

– Мне нужно выполнить любую просьбу первого встречного, – Дей кивнул на вход в салон мадам Камеи. – Не то чтобы я в это так уж верил, но попытаться стоит, – сигарета дотлела, и жутко хотелось прикурить следующую, но он одёрнул себя: Лане не нравился запах дыма, и Амадей честно старался ограничивать себя.

– Гадалка? Первый встречный? – мужчина заливисто рассмеялся. – Отдаёт порядочной дурью, но раз уж так сложилось, то почему бы не попробовать? – он подошёл ближе и подал руку, представляясь: – Грегорио.

– Хотел бы я, чтобы это и правда была дурь, – горько усмехнулся Дей, протягивая ладонь. – Амадей. Пошли отсюда, пока ко мне ещё кто-нибудь не прицепился.

– Прости, конечно, но тут обычно ты либо клиент, либо на работе, а вид у тебя, если честно, не тянет на того, кто готов заплатить за развлечение на ночь. У меня машина в соседнем переулке.

– У меня свои два колеса, – поднял вторую руку, демонстрируя мотоциклетный шлем, Дей. – Говори, куда ехать.

– В таком виде? – Грег внимательно осмотрел его от побитых жизнью грубых ботинок и разодранных на колене джинсов до потёртой косухи. – У бабушки будет инфаркт, чего я предпочёл бы избежать. Давай для начала найдём кафе поприличней, перекусим и заодно обсудим детали, что скажешь?

– Слушай, Грегорио, ты на первый взгляд не создаёшь впечатление идиота, – весь вид Амадея явно говорил об обратном. – Какая бабушка? Как я буду изображать твоего парня, если о тебе знаю только имя?

– А этого достаточно, – легкомысленно отмахнулся тот. – Хотя нужно ещё добавить влюблённый взгляд, и всё вообще будет здорово. Сможешь? Ладно, на набережной есть кафе, оно открыто допоздна, давай там и встретимся, расскажу о себе.

– То есть твоя бабушка, да и родители тоже, не из тех, что выпытывают всю подноготную избранника? – фыркнул Амадей. – Впрочем, не моё дело, до встречи, – он развернулся и пошёл к выходу из переулка.

Грег задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед, не торопясь к своей машине. Он надеялся найти глупого мальчишку, которому будет наплевать, чего хочет клиент, лишь бы заработать, а наткнулся на птицу совершенно иного полёта. Мужчина усмехнулся и пошёл в противоположном направлении. Недалеко от машины крутился один из местных, и Грегорио даже удивился, как вообще смог перепутать Амадея с таким вот существом – может, ещё не поздно всё переиграть? Но, лишь поймав пустой взгляд, он понял, что не хочет этого, и, покачав головой в ответ на предложение развлечься, поспешил усесться за руль.

Дей, дойдя до мотоцикла, всё-таки закурил ещё раз. Стоило бы сначала отоспаться, а потом уже решать, что врать неведомой пока родственнице Грегорио, но во-первых, он ещё может успеть пригласить Лану на свидание, а во-вторых, лучше уж попробовать разобраться со всем сразу.

До набережной пришлось проделать приличный путь по уже пустынным улицам, и за это время оба успели взвесить возможные плюсы и минусы грядущей сделки, а также представить, что ждать от другого, насколько, конечно, это было возможно после короткого знакомства.

Амадей по дороге распрощался с мыслью поужинать со своей девушкой и, пообещав себе при случае реабилитироваться, пришёл в относительное равновесие с собой: перспектива спасти отца, себя и всех остальных всё же перевесила, пусть и на таких диких условиях. До нужного места он добрался первым, стоянка была пустой – видимо, те парочки, что устроились за стеклом витрины, пришли сюда пешком, – но вскоре рядом остановился весьма неплохой седан насыщенно-красного цвета, и из него вышел Грег.

– Ты вполне мог подождать меня внутри.

– Вхожу в роль, – буркнул Дей. – Да и ждал я недолго.

– Неправильная тактика, – рассмеялся Грегорио. – Ты должен был уже занять столик и даже сделать заказ, а уж если ждать, то обязательно с бордовой розой. Не кривись, тебе не идёт. Давай выпьем кофе, или что ты там предпочитаешь, проясним пару моментов и разойдёмся до завтра, потому что выглядишь ты весьма паршиво, сон тебе явно не помешает.

– Про розы я запомню, – весьма ядовито отозвался Амадей, – как и про предпочтения, – он откровенно не понимал подобных Грегорио людей, да и не особо хотел понимать, если уж начистоту. – Пошли.

– Розы можешь подарить моей бабушке, – тоже достаточно резко сказал Грег и открыл дверь, придерживая ее для спутника. Не то чтобы он сделал это специально, просто привычка, но сейчас, кажется, не стоило.

В кафе Дей, пройдя к свободному столику в глубине зала, заказал у подошедшей официантки кофе покрепче и выжидательно посмотрел на усевшегося напротив Грегорио.

– Давай с начала. Где и как мы познакомились?

– В баре в центре, у меня там офис, разговорились после тяжёлого рабочего дня, – продиктовав свой заказ, ответил Грег. – Я посредник в разного рода сделках, юрист, думаю, это всё, что тебе стоит знать о моей работе. Встречаемся около полугода, с переменным успехом, и явно не тянем на звание парочки месяца.

– Как удачно, – поднял брови Дей. – Я адвокат, контора, правда, не в центре, но вполне мог быть там по работе. Хорошо, что ты ещё о своем парне «много рассказывал»?

– Ммм… Какой он замечательный, как мне с ним повезло, и прочая ерунда, – отмахнулся Грег, – то, что хотят слышать все родные – идеальные выдуманные отношения, далекие от реальности. Говорил же, достаточно влюблённого взгляда.

– Не обещаю, но попробую, – вздохнул Амадей. – Обнимать нужно?

– Слушай, а сам-то ты как думаешь? Парочки они парочки и есть, объятия, поцелуи.

– Я не из вашей братии, – одарил его тяжелым взглядом собеседник. – И целовать тебя не собираюсь. Обнять могу, и только.

– Тогда на этом мы закончили, Амадей, – сказал Грег и благодарно улыбнулся официантке, которая поставила перед ним чашку с горячим шоколадом, – потому что есть определённые критерии, по которым нас будут оценивать, и если ты к этому не готов, дверь там.

– Я понял, – вздохнул Дей, сдержав ругательства. – Ладно, деваться мне всё равно некуда, буду вспоминать небогатый опыт участия в постановках школьного театра. Кстати, почему пять дней, а не один-два, только на сам юбилей?

– Потому что как хороший внук я буду помогать устраивать торжество, расселять гостей, не забывая, что тётушка Энн ненавидит тётушку Лору, и тому подобное, а в это тяжёлое время, по мнению моих родных, мой парень просто обязан поддерживать меня и помогать во всём, – мужчина сделал небольшой глоток своего напитка. – Иногда мне кажется, что бабушка просто хочет убедиться, что я действительно не один, и она может обо мне не тревожиться.

– И когда и где будет проходить сие мероприятие?

– Послезавтра нужно начинать подготовку. За городом, недалеко, меньше часа на машине, вполне сможешь успевать на работу, если есть такая необходимость. Видишь, я даже не требую, чтобы ты постоянно торчал рядом, – Грег криво улыбнулся, осознавая, что этот спектакль никому не будет приятен, и не понимая, почему до сих пор не послал демонстрирующего свое неприятие Амадея подальше.

– Я тогда не смогу переключаться и делать счастливый вид, – покачал головой Дей, – так что лучше быть где-то неподалеку. На работе я договорюсь, для остальных уеду в командировку. Где и когда встречаемся? И что ты собираешься дарить своей бабушке, презент же должен быть от нас, чтобы я хоть был в курсе, если спросят.

– Помедленней. Встретимся завтра вечером, и если ты едешь на своем стальном коне, то, наверное, сразу на месте, если нет, то скажи, откуда тебя проще забрать, а подарок… Я покажу его тебе, не волнуйся, – хмыкнул Грегорио, понимая, что бывшего парня это не волновало, его заботило только то, что придется торчать вдали от вечеринок почти неделю. Вдруг стало грустно и горько: он ведь реально думал, что на этот раз отношения сложатся. Мужчина поспешил сделать ещё один глоток, словно пытаясь смыть ненужные чувства сладостью напитка. – Мне нужно заняться твоим гардеробом? Или ты просто сегодня решил не заморачиваться с внешним видом и обычно выглядишь более цивильно?

– Нет, мотоцикл я для достоверности оставлю около дома. А насчёт цивильности… На слушания и различные мероприятия я надеваю костюмы, а для отдыха есть обычные джинсы и рубашки-футболки. В таком виде ты меня больше не увидишь, не переживай, – Амадей негромко рассмеялся и допил кофе, понимая, что до дома теперь точно доедет без проблем.

– Зря. Вызывающе, конечно, но тебе идёт… Прости, вырвалось. Итак, откуда тебя забрать?

– Не думаю, что твои родные будут придерживаться того же мнения, – Амадей не видел смысла и дальше демонстрировать свое отношение к происходящему и объяснил, где будет в указанное время.

– Тогда до встречи, – подвел итог Грег и уткнулся взглядом в свою кружку, где ещё оставалось несколько глотков шоколада, показывая, что разговор закончен.

– Счастливо, – Амадей оставил на столике деньги за свой кофе и вышел.

Доехав до дома, он привел себя в порядок и лег. Несмотря на усталость, сон не шёл, в голову лезли мысли о том, на что он подписался в попытке помочь отцу и самому избежать незавидной участи. Изобразить влюблённого Дей сможет, он умел вживаться в роль защитника несправедливо обвинённого, несмотря на все доказательства, да и чисто эстетически Грегорио был приятен на вид, отплевываться не потянет. Наверное. Губы у всех одинаковые, что у мужчин, что у женщин, обнять можно и представив, что это закадычный друг, а большего от него никто и не потребует – казалось, что Грег вполне понимает правила этой игры, а точнее, соглашения. Теперь оставалось рассказать родным о «командировке» и, наверное, всё же встретиться с Ланой, а то как бы в попытке помочь другому с налаживанием личной жизни не угробить свою. Ещё немного поворочавшись, Дей всё же уснул.

А Грег не спешил покидать уют и тишину кафе, заказав ещё порцию шоколада и бездумно глядя в чашку. Эта неожиданная встреча обещала принести много проблем, но отчего-то по-прежнему не хотелось искать иных вариантов. Наверное, во всём виновато то, что Амадей совершенно не был похож на бывшего, этакий приятный контраст, или потому, что эти отношения изначально невозможны, а значит, не будет потом этой неприятной горечи и непонимания, что же с ним не так? А ещё у них оказались схожие сферы интересов, словно кто-то специально позаботился о том, чтобы вечерами было о чем поговорить. Покачав головой в ответ на свои мысли, Грег расплатился и покинул кафе: завтра перед отъездом нужно было успеть закрыть сложную сделку, и на это потребуются все силы.

Амадей утром позвонил сестре, отчитался, что у мадам Камеи был, получил задание, какое, не скажет, и его не будет в городе несколько дней – работа, так что отца придётся навещать только ей. Пообедал с Ланой, рассказал, что уезжает в командировку и пережил не самый приятный разговор, но девушка вошла в положение и обещала ждать звонков по вечерам, пусть и не каждый день. К моменту встречи с Грегорио Дей собрал сумку с вещами, купил букет бордовых роз и одну отдельно – из принципа, – настроился и вызвал такси. Они договорились встретиться на стоянке у супермаркета на выезде из города, и Амадей очень надеялся, что ему не придётся торчать там с цветами, дожидаясь, пока приедет Грег.

Всё сложилось удачно, такси остановилось рядом со знакомой машиной, расплатившись с водителем и забрав свой багаж, мужчина открыл пассажирскую дверцу. Грегорио говорил с кем-то по телефону, и, судя по несколько напряжённому тону, разговор был неприятным или просто трудным. Он указал на заднее сиденье, прося перекинуть туда сумку, будто бы Дей и сам не в состоянии догадаться.

– Вижу, ты не передумал, – сказал мужчина спустя пару минут, когда разговор наконец завершился. – Добрый вечер.

– Добрый, – сверкнул улыбкой Амадей. – Я выгляжу достаточно прилично для твоего взыскательного вкуса?

– Более чем, – скупо улыбнулся в ответ Грег, заводя мотор. – Готов к небольшому путешествию?

– Конечно, готов, – кивнул Дей. – Да, и как зовут прекрасную леди, на праздник в чью честь мы направляемся?

– Лоралея, – мягко, с почти физически ощутимой любовью ответил Грегорио, – и я рад, что ты об этом спросил… – он замолчал, заставляя себя перестать сравнивать закончившиеся отношения с ложными, ни к чему. – В дом бабушки все её многочисленные родственники не войдут, – стараясь говорить веселее, продолжил мужчина, – так что мы выкупили отель на эти дни, куда, собственно, сейчас и направляемся, он весьма колоритен, в духе её времени.

– Эстетика прошлого века, уважаю, – задумчиво отозвался Амадей. – Хорошо. Мне ещё нужно о чем-то знать заранее?

– Всё предугадать невозможно, но постарайся не лгать бабушке – она поймёт, отделывайся общими фразами, уходи от прямого ответа, ты должен это уметь, на все вопросы об отношениях буду отвечать я, во всяком случае, постараюсь. А, да, и большинство моих родственников друг друга ненавидят, так что не верь тому, что они рассказывают, но это так, на всякий случай, – Грег улыбнулся.

– Договорились. Ещё вопрос: за полгода встреч я должен был достаточно узнать тебя в каких-то бытовых мелочах. У тебя аллергии случаем ни на что нет? Или есть какая-то привычка, о которой знает вся родня и должен теоретически знать я? – не то чтобы Дею было так уж необходимо знать ответ на свой вопрос, просто он привык делать всё на совесть, особенно – играть эту роль.

– Да вроде нет, – несколько озадачено сказал Грегорио и ненадолго замолчал, сосредоточившись на дороге. – Кстати, я ненавижу розы, – добавил он, когда машина покинула город, указывая на цветы, что Амадей по-прежнему держал в руках.

– Понятно, – что ж, один цветок можно подарить матушке Грега или кому-нибудь из дам, кто первой попадется на глаза.

– Выбрось его, – словно прочитав его мысли, посоветовал Грегорио, – или обломай и вставь в петлицу. Мы же не хотим, чтобы кто-то счёл это ненужным знаком внимания или тому подобной ерундой.

– Дельная мысль, – мужчина действительно, уложив букет на колени, осторожно отломал бутон и разместил на нужном месте. – Хорошо хоть не бутоньерка, – невесело хмыкнул он, глядя в окно и вспоминая Лану. Может, после этой дурной поездки стоит предложить ей съехаться?

– У нас же не свадьба, – рассмеялся Грег, припомнив забавный случай из своего прошлого. – А что я должен знать о тебе? – спросил он, не желая ехать в тишине. – Ведь и мне могут начать задавать неудобные вопросы.

– Кем работаю, ты знаешь. С юности езжу на мотоцикле, чиню сам. Есть старшая сестра, – Дей задумался. – В принципе, всё, об остальном могут спросить лично меня.

– В крайнем случае я могу часами разглагольствовать о твоём увлечении мотоциклами и насколько я его не поддерживаю, буквально черное пятно в идеальных отношениях. Полагаю, это и станет причиной расставания – через недельку после дня рождения бабули.

– Вот и отлично, – усмехнулся Амадей. – А я не понимаю стремления обзавестись машиной и стоять в пробках дважды в день как минимум.

– И постоянно опаздывать на встречи, сколько раз мы уже вынуждены были отменить заказ столика из-за пробок? – легко поддержал Грег. – Просто ужас какой-то.

– Вот именно, – Дей искренне рассмеялся, вспомнив, что в его жизни такое действительно было: Лане попался нерадивый таксист, повезший ее какими-то узкими улицами, чтобы объехать затор, но заблудившийся.

– Ну вот, мы уже придумали, как расстаться, осталось убедить всех, что мы встречаемся, – чуть подпортил его веселье Грегорио.

– Мужские союзы не очень-то одобряют, так что некоторая сдержанность вполне впишется в образ, – возразил Амадей. – Не накручивай себя.

– Даже не начинал, из нас двоих не у меня проблемы с объятиями и поцелуями с мужчинами.

– У тебя есть какая-то физиологическая особенность? – поднял брови Дей, вспоминая свои вчерашние рассуждения. – Язык в узел умеешь завязывать? Если закрыть глаза, ощущения от поцелуя с девушкой ничем отличаться не будут.

– Кроме щетины, – хмыкнул Грег, решив не продолжать разговор, потому что, на его взгляд, разница была, и ещё какая.

– Заставлю бриться дважды в день.

– Кажется, нашлась ещё одна причина для скорого расставания.

– Какой кошмар. Неудивительно, что твой парень сбежал при первом удобном случае, если ты такой принципиальный. Прости, не хотел обидеть, – сразу же повинился Дей, понимая, что ему с Грегом ещё ночевать в одной комнате, как бы с кровати не спихнул ненароком.

Грегорио не ответил, он вообще словно застыл, если можно так сказать о человеке, сосредоточенно ведущем машину. На самом деле он пытался сдержаться от ответной грубости, ни к чему, ведь, если честно, Амадей был не так уж и не прав: его принципы и ожидания сыграли свою немалую роль в недавнем расставании.

– Мы почти приехали, – спустя какое-то время всё же заговорил Грег, указывая на резной деревянный указатель чуть в стороне от дороги. – Сначала разместимся в номере, а потом пойдем знакомиться с бабушкой, остальные из тех, кто уже приехал, вполне подождут до ужина.

– Как скажешь, – вынырнул из своих мыслей Амадей, переключаясь на предстоящий спектакль.

В общем-то, могло быть и хуже, не в соучастники убийства же его звали, так что мужчина глубоко вздохнул и неуловимо поменял выражение лица: мало ли, может, их встречать будут, нужно соответствовать образу.

Вскоре, немного проехав по боковой дороге, мужчины добрались до обещанного Грегом отеля – это действительно оказалось здание в классическом стиле с явными следами времени, которые не смог скрыть недавний ремонт. Оно цепляло взгляд ровными линиями и светлыми цветами отделки, а изящная живая изгородь и множество цветов только добавляли особого шарма.

– Тебе нравится? – вроде бы между делом уточнил Грегорио, останавливаясь в стороне от входа и открывая багажник. – Здесь пока почти нет персонала, так что с вещами придется разбираться самим.

– Уютно, – согласно кивнул Амадей, забирая свою сумку и вешая её на плечо. – Чем помочь, у меня одна рука свободна.

– Нет, спасибо, – улыбнулся Грег, – у меня тоже всего одна сумка, так что поиграть в рыцаря не выйдет.

– Жаль, но ничего, ещё успею показать свою молодецкую удаль, – Дей поудобнее перехватил букет и огляделся в поисках места, куда деть обломанный стебель. – Минутку.

– Да хоть час, – негромко сказал Грегорио, доставая свои вещи и закрывая машину: он не торопился на встречу к бабушке, не теперь, когда придется знакомить её с мнимым приятелем.

– Я тут, – Амадей вернулся довольно быстро. – И, если не ошибаюсь, за нами уже наблюдают из окна на втором этаже, – несмотря на немного напряжённый тон, выражение лица было безмятежным, а улыбка – почти натуральной.

– Не будем их разочаровывать? – Грег улыбнулся в ответ и, обняв его за талию, потянул в сторону крыльца. Отчего-то действие получилось настолько естественным, словно они и правда проделывали подобное сотни раз. – Кстати, у нас есть возможность выбрать себе номер, есть пожелания? Этаж? Вид из окна?

К чести Дея, он даже не дернулся во время этого манёвра.

– У подобных зданий должна быть отличная звукоизоляция, так что опасаться разочаровать прислушивающихся соседей не нужно, – отозвался он. – Окно лучше во двор, чтобы было потише, а этаж – на твой выбор.

– Хорошо, значит последний, – кивнул Грег, надеясь, что это отобьёт желание поздороваться с ними хоть кому-то, – если там есть номер с двуспальной кроватью, конечно, – за разговором они как раз добрались до стойки регистрации, где сегодня была хозяйка отеля – Грегорио вёл все переговоры об аренде, поэтому прекрасно знал эту женщину. Тепло поздоровавшись, он озвучил их предпочтения на случай, если любопытство позволило собеседнице прослушать хоть слово. После короткого разговора о погоде они получили литой ключ со сложным навершием в виде номера комнаты и поспешили скрыться от внимательного взгляда. – Четвертый этаж, второй номер справа, – озвучил для Амадея знакомый с планом здания Грег, когда они оказались в выполненной всё в том же стиле массивной кабине лифта.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Дей, по-прежнему благожелательно улыбаясь и гоня прочь мысли о пристальных взглядах дамы внизу.

– Забыл спросить об ужине, – с лёгким недовольством на себя сказал Грег, он убрал руку с чужой талии и даже отступил на полшага, давая Амадею больше свободного пространства.

– Сначала пообщаемся с твоей бабушкой, – напомнил Дей, никак не показывая своего к этому отношения. – Может, ужинать будем внизу с ней.

– Естественно, и не только с ней, но нужно было уточнить время. Ладно, позже, – дверь с легким скрипом открылась, давая рассмотреть просторный коридор в светлых, теплых тонах.

– Однако, – тихий хмык. – Пожалуй, ради отдыха в таком месте стоит кое-чем пожертвовать.

– Обращайся, – Грег направился к двери номера: им действительно не стоило задерживаться перед визитом к Лоралее.

Отель был прекрасен. Не кричащая роскошь, но богатство отделки и созданный уют говорили сами за себя. Амадей поймал себя на мысли, что было бы неплохо приехать сюда ещё раз вместе с Ланой, но отказался от этой идеи – как ни странно, но это было бы низко, что ли, по отношению к новому знакомому и его родне.

– О чём задумался? – спросил Грегорио, бросая сумку на кресло. – Нам нужно идти, но если тебе требуется время, просто скажи.

– Нет-нет, всё в порядке, – покачал головой Дей. – Цветы дарим сейчас?

– Конечно. На самом деле, можно было и без них обойтись, но если уж ты решил, что так будет правильней, – мужчина пожал плечами и подошел к зеркалу, чтобы убедиться, что выглядит не совсем растрёпанным.

– Ну какой же праздник у дамы и без цветов? – непонимающе посмотрел на него Амадей, опустив свою сумку на другое кресло. – Нормально ты выглядишь, идём.

– Амадей, день рождения бабушки через четыре дня, мне казалось, ты понял, что мы приехали заранее. Сначала подготовка, потом пара дней на празднование и выпроваживание гостей, – Грег поправил светлый локон, который казался ему лежавшим не на своем месте, и обернулся к собеседнику: – Так что цветы скорее подходят как презент для первой встречи с родственницей твоего парня.

– Я помню, что впереди ещё подготовка. И вообще, в наш век доставку можно заказать хоть в Антарктиду, если что, – отмахнулся мужчина. – Не обеднею.

– Она не очень любит цветы, так что не увлекайся, – посоветовал Грегорио, – к тому же у нас уже есть подарок. Пойдем?

Дей кивнул, принимая фразу к сведению, и прошел к двери.

– И куда нам?

– Первый этаж. Бабушка хотела свой выход в сад, пришлось порядком покрутиться, ища отель, выполняющий и это условие тоже, – мимолетно улыбнулся воспоминаниям Грег и толкнул дверь, придерживая её для Амадея. – Готов убедить всех, что мы идеальная парочка?

– Давно готов, – отрапортовал Дей, проходя вперед и дожидаясь своего спутника.

Они спустились вниз, всё так же давая друг другу больше свободного пространства, не спешили обниматься и на пути к комнате Лоралеи: обоим отчего-то казалось, что эти внешние проявления сейчас совершенно лишние. Грегу вспомнились слова спутника о необходимости скрываться и идущей от этого сдержанности – очень хорошая причина, на которую можно списать все огрехи и неловкость.

Первый этаж, витая цифра три над дверью и неизвестно откуда взявшаяся робость перед стуком в нее.

– Грегорио, я уж думала, ты и сегодня не приедешь, – с улыбкой сказала открывшая дверь статная женщина, которую язык не поворачивался назвать бабушкой.

– Прости, мне нужно было закончить сделку, – виновато ответил Грег, обнимая её и отступая чуть в сторону, чтобы продемонстрировать своего спутника. – Знакомься, Амадей, тот самый загадочный парень, в существование которого вы все упорно не верите.

– Конечно, не верим, слишком уж идеальным он получался в твоих рассказах, – хмыкнула женщина, – но вот сейчас смотрю на этого юношу и думаю, что ты все-таки не врал. Рада встрече, Амадей, и не стойте уже на пороге, проходите.

Дей, не отводя от нее восхищённого взгляда, вошёл в комнату и, чуть отведя в сторону цветы и протянув правую ладонь, легко коснулся губами поданной руки:

– Рад знакомству, прекрасная леди. Позвольте вручить вам этот скромный букет в знак моей признательности.

– Надеюсь у тебя со скромностью не так же плохо, как у этого букета? – улыбнулась женщина: она явно была из тех пожилых дам, что остротой языка заткнут за пояс всех. Грег тихонько фыркнул, стараясь при этом не терять безмятежного вида. – Хотя, – Лоралея одарила внука оценивающим взглядом, – едва ли скромный домашний мальчик продержался бы с ним хоть пару минут.

– Бабушка, – вполне искренне возмутился Грегорио, – может, обойдёмся без перечисления моих многочисленных грехов и часа позора с детскими фотографиями? – вот почему мужчина не боялся расспросов родных – знал, что их целью будет рассказать как можно больше о нём, а не выслушать историю Амадея.

– А я бы с удовольствием послушал, – с хитринкой в глазах выдал Дей. – А то Грег о себе совсем мало рассказывает.

– Нет, ты не можешь со мной так поступить! – шутливо возмутился тот, усаживаясь в одно из плетёных кресел на террасе, куда они вышли за разговором. – Ты не настолько коварен, я бы знал, будь иначе.

– Солнце мое, я адвокат, мне положено быть коварным и безжалостным к оппоненту, – рассмеялся Амадей, не спеша садиться и дожидаясь, пока на свое место опустится рассматривающая их Лоралея. – Просто в личной жизни я эти качества довольно успешно скрываю.

– Вот и продолжай это делать, ну, пожалуйста, – просительно протянул Грег. – Я придумаю, чем тебя за это отблагодарить, – он весьма откровенно посмотрел на Дея и на секунду замер, поймав ответный взгляд: если бы мужчина не знал, что Амадей только изображает чувства, то, наверное, поверил бы в них. Улыбнувшись, Грег подумал, что раз уж он умудрился испытывать тёплые чувства к бывшему, то показать подобное отношение к Дею будет легче лёгкого, главное не перепутать и не влюбиться на самом деле.

– Мальчики, – Лоралея негромко рассмеялась, – не увлекайтесь.

– Нет-нет, что вы, прекрасная леди, мы вполне можем держать себя в рамках приличий, – тут же посерьёзнел Амадей.

– О, я не сомневаюсь, а ещё, наверное, вы изумительно умеете вести деловые беседы о нудных законах и прецедентах, так вот, не нужно, – женщину явно расстроила эта перемена. – Здесь вы среди тех, кто не будет вас судить, так что не пытайтесь скрывать чувства за ненужной болтовней.

– Спасибо, бабушка, – ласково посмотрев на Лоралею, сказал Грег, такой же взгляд достался и Амадею – казалось, его коснулись чем-то теплым, как лучиком солнца.

Дей искренне улыбнулся в ответ, подумав, что неплохо было бы иметь такого друга, как Грегорио – без подтекста изображения чувств, но в случае чего с Ланой он его познакомить не сможет: просто не в состоянии будет забыть об обстоятельствах их знакомства. Отбросив неуместные сейчас мысли, он сосредоточился на разговоре.

Фотографии Лоралея ему всё же показала: оказалось, она всегда возила с собой небольшой альбом, в котором, что не очень-то и удивительно, снимков Грега было больше всего. Его спортивные награды – до определённого возраста, потом совершенно иные победы, получение аттестата, а за ним и диплома. Кажется, бабушка была с ним на каждом важном событии, и теперь становилось ясно, почему мужчина не решился рассказать ей о разрыве: не хотел разочаровывать, наверное, впервые в жизни. Они просидели бы и дольше – Амадею на самом деле понравилось слушать все эти истории, – если бы их не позвали на ужин, к остальным гостям. На этот раз Дей, помня о своей роли, приобнял Грега, и они направились в столовую на том же первом этаже, но на противоположной стороне здания. Лоралея шла рядом, но чуть впереди.

Здесь всё оказалось совсем иначе. Нет, их не спешили поливать ядом и святой водой, но явно отнеслись не настолько тепло, как Лоралея, да и Грег изменился: он и не подумал присесть раньше бабушки, помог ей усесться, подвинул стул и устроился по правую руку, указав Амадею на свободное место рядом. Весь ужин он был заботлив и предупредителен, как к Лоралее, так и к своему спутнику, поддерживал вежливый разговор и отвечал на вопросы, вроде невзначай касался Дея, который тоже весьма успешно справлялся со своей ролью. Но вот эта в некотором роде пытка подошла к концу, мужчины проводили Лоралею к себе и, распрощавшись до завтра, вернулись в свой номер.

Стоило двери закрыться за спиной Грегорио, с лица Амадея сползло умиротворенное выражение, он прошёл к креслу, где стояла его сумка, переложил её на пол и сел сам, закрыв глаза.

– Если выйти поговорить на балкон, снизу услышат, правильно? Или под нами ещё никого нет, ты не в курсе?

– Лучше не рисковать, кто-то может гулять в саду, а вечером звуки разносятся далеко. Тебе нужно позвонить?

– Да, нужно. Ладно, пойду в ванную, – Дей достал телефон и, набрав номер, встал. По-видимому, трубку сняли после первого гудка, потому что перед тем, как закрылась дверь, Грег ещё успел услышать начало разговора: – Добрый вечер, милая, как ты там?

Мужчина беззвучно выругался, понимая, что у Амадея имеется реальная личная жизнь, и он в нее влез. Если честно, Грег не понимал, как его спутник может совместить объятия с ним и вот это «Добрый вечер, милая…», не чувствуя себя предателем. У него бы, например, не вышло, даже зная, что у них нет ничего, кроме соглашения. Если честно, возникла мысль отправить Амадея прочь, соврать бабушке, что того вызвали на работу, и не заставлять мужчину лгать своей подружке.

Дея не было минут десять. Вышел он умиротворенным и снова опустился в кресло, опустив телефон на столик рядом.

– Какой у нас план на завтра? – спокойно поинтересовался мужчина, посмотрев на довольно мрачного Грегорио.

– Я думаю, тебе стоит уехать, – озвучил тот результаты своих раздумий. – Нужное впечатление мы уже произвели, так что не стоит и дальше устраивать этот спектакль, к тому же тебя ждут.

– Не могу, – покачал головой Амадей. – У нас уговор на пять дней, значит, буду рядом эти пять дней. Считай, что я на работе, ты – мой клиент, твоя бабушка – судья, а родные – присяжные, – усмехнулся он. – Сразу станет легче.

– Я обычно не работаю в суде, у меня несколько иная сфера деятельности, – хмыкнул Грег. – Впрочем, если эта ситуация тебя устраивает, то я не против. Итак, завтра, – он потянулся к сумке, доставая ежедневник, – нужно заказать украшения зала, разобраться с праздничным меню и расселить приезжающих тётушек так, чтобы они не видели друг друга как можно дольше. Возможно, придется съездить в город, но я надеюсь обойтись без этого. Здесь с каждым днём будет собираться всё больше и больше народу, и моя задача – сделать так, чтобы им было комфортно.

– Мне что делать? – уточнил Дей. – Быть на подхвате? Родню твою я не знаю, с этим помочь не смогу.

– Не переживай, тебе найдется занятие, будешь разрешать конфликты. Кажется, у тебя это хорошо получается.

– Договорились, – хмыкнул мужчина, припомнив несколько неловких ситуаций за ужином. – Так, а сейчас нужно разобрать вещи. Надеюсь, парадный костюм не сильно помялся… – вполголоса добавил он, открывая сумку.

Грегорио же прикрыл глаза, понимая, что устал за этот день: нервные клиенты днём, притворство вечером, бабушка, которая, казалось, слишком пристально за ними следила. К тому же ему нужно за эти дни якобы отдыха умудриться составить предварительный договор для слияния двух компаний, дела которых вела фирма, в которой он работал, а документы для этого ещё не пришли на почту.

– Не буду тебе мешать, – сказал он, поднимаясь и выходя на балкон: ведь не случится ничего плохого, если кто-то услышит отрывок делового разговора.

Амадей занял часть шкафа и задумался, чем заняться теперь. Ничего не приходило в голову, так что он решил тоже выйти на балкон покурить, надеясь, что Грег не занят ничем важным. Грегорио, облокотившись на перила, разговаривал по телефону, и Дей, услышав обрывок фразы, понял, что разговор по работе, развернулся и ушёл обратно. Что ж, пока можно проверить почту и полистать новости.

Впрочем, Грег скоро вернулся в номер, но только для того, чтобы подхватить свой ежедневник и бросить:

– Не сиди долго, мне нужно кое-что срочно закончить, так что появлюсь в лучшем случае за полночь, – и выйти прочь из комнаты. Судя по его сосредоточенному лицу, случилось что-то неприятное и требующее срочного внимания.

Амадей проводил его взглядом и, пожав плечами, снова уткнулся в открытое письмо, продолжая разбираться в хитросплетениях вежливых оборотов. Через несколько часов он, выкурив последнюю из отведенных себе на день сигарет, зашел в душ и улегся спать, порадовавшись, что на кровати было два одеяла, и почти сразу вырубился.

Грег, кажется, вернулся под утро, а не за полночь, и это явно можно было назвать ещё одной причиной будущего расставания. Хотя, с другой стороны, проснулся он раньше и даже успел обеспечить завтрак – видимо, это должно было сойти за извинение, если бы они на самом деле встречались.

– Доброе утро, – Дей пошёл в ванную как был – в одном белье, прихватив сменную одежду из шкафа, спросонок не подумав, как это смотрится со стороны, учитывая предпочтения Грегорио и их уговор.

– Доброе, – откликнулся Грег, проводив его глазами и сдержав вздох: красивый парень, с утра выбирающийся из общей постели – прям мечта, жаль, что конкретно эта мечта чужая. Он грустно улыбнулся и вернулся к разбору своих вещей.

Окончательно проснувшись, Амадей вернулся в комнату уже одетым в джинсы и футболку. Легче Грегорио не стало, потому что короткие рукава и достаточно тонкая ткань не скрывали рельефа мышц, незаметного под пиджаком и курткой.

– О, уже завтрак. Вот это сервис…

– Я подумал, что так будет проще, чем портить утро натянутыми разговорами, – улыбнулся Грег, убеждая себя отвести взгляд, перестать следить за каждым движением Амадея.

– Согласен. И, по-моему, теперь ты мало спал, – внимательно посмотрел на него Дей, усаживаясь за стол. – Да оставь ты их, кофе сейчас явно нужнее.

– Немного подождет, осталась ещё пара вещей, – возразил Грег. На самом деле ему просто нужна была пауза для того, чтобы окончательно привести мысли в порядок.

Амадей не спешил приступать к завтраку, дожидаясь, пока он закончит, и о чём-то думая, следя за колышущейся от небольшого сквозняка шторой.

– Амадей, всё в порядке? – несколько напряженно уточнил Грег пару минут спустя, усаживаясь на свое место.

– Да, а что такое? – вынырнул из своих мыслей тот.

– Ты как-то слишком задумчивый, а говоришь, что кофе не помешает мне. Кажется, мы оба в нем нуждаемся.

– Я задумчивый, потому что мне через две недели светит реальная командировка, а ты явно спал всего пару часов, – покачал головой Дей. – Не волнуйся, моя работа не отразится на общении с твоей бабушкой.

– На общении с ней даже моя работа не отражается, – фыркнул Грег. – А сон… Что ж, холодный душ, хороший кофе, и я снова готов к свершениям, сам же знаешь, что иногда просто не бывает иного выхода. И вообще, давай уже завтракать, скоро здесь будут оформители.

Мужчины взялись за вилки, с некоторым удивлением отмечая, что их вкусы во многом совпадают. После завтрака Дей ушел на балкон подымить и оценить вид при свете солнца. Он слышал, как открылась балконная дверь, но всё же вздрогнул, когда Грег обнял его, потому что не ожидал, что здесь, в номере, наедине, потребуются подобные проявления привязанности.

– Бросай свою отраву, у нас гости, – фраза Грегорио всё объяснила, – бабушка хотела что-то обсудить.

– Кому отрава, а кому способ сосредоточиться, – Амадей сделал последнюю глубокую затяжку и потушил окурок, одновременно переключаясь в модус влюбленного. – Идём, – он, краем глаза видя стоявшую в поле зрения гостью, легко коснулся губами щеки Грега и покинул балкон. – Доброе утро, леди Лоралея.

– Доброе, – улыбнулась женщина, опять наградив их внимательным взглядом.

– Если ты надеялась найти нас в постели, то опоздала, – рассмеялся Грег.

– И когда бы вы успели, если ты почти всю ночь просидел в комнате отдыха? – подхватывая его тон, спросила Лоралея.

– Не переживай, я утром реабилитировался, – Грегорио знал свою бабушку и то, что она не будет ходить вокруг да около, если на самом деле захочет что-то узнать, – и так как Амадей меня не прибил за отсутствие, значит, всё в порядке.

– Сегодня никуда не отпущу, не волнуйтесь, – улыбнулся Дей, – а то ещё подумает, что я его полностью простил. Вы что-то хотели, прекрасная леди?

– Пригласить вас на завтрак, но, вижу, вы уже поели, – с хитрой улыбкой сказала Лоралея. – А если серьёзно, то я хотела убедиться, что ты не пойдёшь на поводу у матери и не устроишь из праздничного зала клумбу.

– Можешь не волноваться, – горячо заверил её Грег. – Кстати, я понимаю, сюрприз, и всё такое, но ты вполне можешь выбрать украшения сама.

– Ну, нет, не будем нарушать традицию.

Амадей с улыбкой наблюдал за происходящим, подмечая, как меняется Грегорио в присутствии бабушки, и всё больше проникаясь к ней искренним уважением и симпатией.

– Проводить тебя в сад? – улыбнулся Грег, который, если честно, чувствовал себя достаточно неловко, хотя привык не скрывать от Лоралеи свои отношения, во всяком случае, настоящие.

– Торопишься избавиться?

– Нет, что ты, просто мы и правда уже опаздываем на встречу с оформителями.

– Хорошо, мальчики, пойдёмте, – великодушно позволила женщина, подавая руку стоявшему ближе Дею, с готовностью подставившему локоть.

Грегорио поймал её лукавый взгляд и, тихонько вздохнув, прошел вперед. Лоралее явно нравился Амадей, тем тяжелее будет сказать ей, что они расстались, а говорить придётся, и уже очень скоро. Грегорио постарался скрыть грусть за улыбкой, и ему это вполне удалось, хотя в большей степени из-за того, что бабушка опять принялась рассказывать историю из его детства. Впечатлившийся Дей припомнил похожий случай, произошедший с ним, и к моменту прихода в сад они с Лоралеей основательно так зацепились языками, разговаривая на какие-то отвлеченные темы. Грег воспользовался этим и, извинившись, оставил их одних. Конечно, это было не совсем правильно, но к чему прерывать оживлённый разговор, а с делами он и сам справится, к тому же мужчина увидел через окно знакомую машину.

Как бы между делом Лоралея вытащила из Амадея кучу подробностей о его жизни, честно рассказав не меньше о Греге. Дей искренне наслаждался её обществом и потерял счет времени, забыв о том, что собирался помочь собрату по несчастью.

– Кажется, мне пора начинать ревновать, – раздался весёлый голос Грегорио, поставившего на столик в беседке, где общались Амадей с Лоралеей, графин с соком и высокие стаканы. – Вам явно не помешает утолить жажду.

– Кого именно? – уточнил Амадей, понимая, что Грег прав, времени за разговором прошло достаточно.

– Вот как определюсь, обязательно скажу.

– Можешь не торопиться, – рассмеялся Дей, вставая, забирая полные стаканы и передавая один своей собеседнице. – Присоединишься к нам или опять убежишь?

– У меня есть пара минут до того, как появится бывшая жена одного из дядей. Не понимаю, зачем ты каждый раз её приглашаешь? – спросил он у бабушки.

– Потому что она тоже часть нашей семьи, – пожала плечами та, – мать моей внучки, и мне определённо нравится, как они цепляются с нынешней женой твоего дяди. У каждого свои развлечения, дорогой.

Грегорио только вздохнул, опускаясь в соседнее с Амадеем кресло, и отпил немного сока. Может, попросить своего спутника о небольшом одолжении? Вчера он довольно аккуратно предотвратил небольшой скандал, не зная первопричины конфликта, да и сам же предлагал помощь…

– Ты и дальше будешь безраздельно владеть всем вниманием этой очаровательной леди или готов познакомиться с остальными моими родственниками? – как бы между делом уточнил он в свете этих мыслей.

– Леди Лоралея, вы не будете против, если я вас покину на какое-то время? – состроил просительное выражение лица Амадей. – Грегу явно нужна помощь, я не могу оставить его на растерзание неведомым пока тётушкам.

– Конечно, – великодушно разрешила та, – но мы обязательно продолжим разговор после, я всё же хочу узнать, что мог натворить такой очаровательный молодой человек, что его чуть не исключили из школы.

– О, это совсем неинтересная история, – рассмеялся Дей, вставая. – С нетерпением буду ждать новой встречи, – он галантно приложился к её руке, прощаясь, и посмотрел на странное выражение лица тоже вставшего Грегорио. – Итак, куда нам?

– Туда, где принято встречать таких важных и нервных гостей, – Грег сделал шаг ближе к собеседнику и поправил чуть завернувшийся ворот его футболки.

– Благодарю, – Амадей перехватил его опускающуюся кисть, и так, за руку, они и ушли из беседки.

– Мне явно будет трудно убедить родных, что я расстался с таким идеальным парнем, – с негромким смешком сказал Грегорио, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние от беседки.

Дей, отпустив его руку, задумчиво отозвался:

– Что-нибудь придумаем, впереди ещё четыре дня.

– Я просто шучу, – улыбнулся Грег. – На самом деле, никого не удивит подобный выверт с моей стороны, главное, чтобы эти дни прошли идеально, а с остальным я разберусь сам. Нам нужно торопиться, – поспешил он завершить неудобный разговор и направился через заднюю дверь в отель, чтобы успеть оказаться на крыльце до того, как прибудут гости.

– Пока всё вроде не так плохо, – заметил Амадей, подстраиваясь под его шаг. – И у тебя чудесная бабушка.

– Всё идеально, – заверил его Грег и грустно улыбнулся. – Лоралея самая лучшая, не знаю, что бы без нее делал, хотя она иногда подкидывает совершенно невозможные задачи, – они как раз остановились на крыльце, и, словно специально дожидавшись этого, во двор отеля въехала машина. – Тётушка Алексис, – со счастливой улыбкой сказал Грегорио, помогая гостье выйти из машины, – бесконечно рад вас видеть…

После этого времени на разговоры не осталось, ибо женщина приехала с новым мужем, дочерью и кучей багажа, и чтобы подобрать им подходящую комнату, ушло почти всё оставшееся до обеда время.

– Я уже предвкушаю, что будет, когда приедет дядя, – сказал Грегорио, когда они поднялись в номер, чтобы переодеться. – Надеюсь, отель устоит.

– А мы на что? – хмыкнул Дей, копаясь в шкафу. – Одежда опять парадная?

– Рубашки и брюк будет достаточно, например, эта пара, – Грег, заглядывающий через его плечо, указал на те вещи, о которых говорил.

– Как скажешь, – мужчина не стал спорить, доставая предложенное.

– Приводи себя в порядок, а мне нужно спуститься на кухню: кажется, я забыл предупредить, что гостей будет больше, к тому же нужно убедиться, что агентство прислало официантов. Я постараюсь вернуться как можно быстрее, – Грегорио улыбнулся, словно пытаясь извиниться за свою поспешность, и вышел из комнаты.

Амадей пожал плечами и начал переодеваться, пользуясь тем, что он один в номере. Грег действительно вернулся быстро, Дей едва успел закончить застегивать рубашку.

– Всё в порядке, бабушка сама всё проконтролировала. Даже не знаю, с чего такая щедрость, – улыбнулся мужчина, подходя к шкафу: ему тоже нужно было успеть переодеться, а для начала выбрать, во что.

– Заботится, – улыбнулся Амадей, тоже рассматривая вещи. – В качестве ответной любезности могу посоветовать вот это, будем неплохо смотреться рядом.

– А у тебя, оказывается, хороший вкус, – Грег не стал возражать, да и с выбором собеседника он был вполне согласен. – Мне определённо нужен холодный душ, чтобы не уснуть между переменой блюд, – он посмотрел на часы, прикидывая, – как раз хватит времени.

– Иди, а я пока покурю, – кивнул Дей. – Позовёшь, как будешь готов.

Грегорио улыбнулся и, подхватив одежду, направился в ванную комнату: ему нужно было освежиться и прогнать из головы дурные мысли вроде тех, что он, никогда не любивший запах табака, был бы не против чувствовать его в поцелуе с Амадеем. Кажется, недосып странно влиял на мужчину, потому что ничем иным объяснить такое желание не выходило.

А Дей, прикурив сигарету, с наслаждением выдохнул дым и посмотрел вниз. Видимо, все готовились к обеду, потому что там было пусто и тихо, никто не мешал любоваться грамотно разбитыми клумбами и аккуратно подстриженными деревьями.

Раздался телефонный звонок. Мужчина, увидев на дисплее имя сестры, с некоторой нервозностью ответил:

– Слушаю.

– Дей, отцу стало лучше! – голос Иваники звенел от радости. – Врачи ничего не понимают, потому что терапия не менялась, но забегали вокруг него, как ужаленные. Это ты помог, да?

– Да, наверное, – рассмеялся Амадей. – Не зря тут мучаюсь…

– Амадей! – голос Грега через прикрытую балконную дверь звучал приглушённо, но достаточно различимо. – Ты уже должен был успеть полпачки выкурить, пойдём, а то опоздаем.

– Прости, сестрёнка, мне пора. Позвоню позже или завтра, как получится, – Дей попрощался и вернулся в номер, широко улыбаясь. – Да, идём, конечно.

– Извини, я не видел, что ты по телефону разговариваешь, – Грег не хотел создавать проблем. – Хотя, судя по твоей улыбке, всё в порядке. Хорошие новости?

– Очень хорошие, – кивнул Амадей, – и, надеюсь, будут ещё лучше.

– Поделишься? – поинтересовался Грег. – Или личное?

– Сестра звонила. Отец лежит в клинике – серьёзная болезнь, способ лечения известен, но шансы на выздоровление были невысокие. Пару дней назад попробовали новый метод, и он помог, отцу стало чуть лучше, – Дей не лгал, просто не сказал всей правды.

– У тебя болен отец, а ты со мной неизвестно где? – удивился Грег: как-то не вязалось у него подобное поведение с тем, что он успел узнать об Амадее.

Улыбка померкла. Дей ещё пару секунд раздумывал, а потом вздохнул:

– Ты помнишь, где и как мы познакомились? – Грегорио кивнул, начиная понимать. – Я тут, с тобой, чтобы спасти отца, и, судя по всему, эффект есть.

Грег хотел было опять пройтись на тему гадалок и первых встречных, но промолчал, понимая, что Дей действительно верит в то, что всё это не совпадение.

– Что ж, выходит, нам обоим повезло в тот вечер.

– Тебе-то в чём? Прилично выгляжу, умею поддержать беседу, и только.

– Поверь, этого достаточно.

– Как скажешь.

Около двери в столовую Амадей, глубоко вдохнув, снова перестроился и приобнял своего спутника за плечи.

– Ну, вперед, на амбразуру.

– Это ещё только начало, – немного мрачно предупредил его Грег и, улыбнувшись напоказ, шагнул вперед.

Обед прошёл относительно спокойно, во всяком случае, не хуже, чем вчерашний ужин – несколько попыток развязать склоку практически на пустом месте успешно пресеклись Грегорио и успевшим немного разобраться в хитросплетениях родственных связей Амадеем. Дей в который раз мысленно поблагодарил свою работу и приобретённое на ней умение забалтывать собеседника, доказывая, что тот не совсем прав. После Грег вновь убежал по своим делам, оставив Амадея на растерзание бабушке, чему, кажется, оба были даже рады. За разговором время пролетело незаметно, Дей и Лоралея обошли весь сад, по дороге к ним присоединился кое-кто из новоприбывших гостей, желавший пообщаться с виновницей торжества и в поисках новых свободных ушей. Амадей, слушая довольно противоречивые рассказы о ком-то из новых знакомых, мысленно посмеивался и немного сочувствовал Грегорио, и, судя по лицу Лоралеи, она полностью разделяла его мнение.

– Не устали гулять? – Грег появился тогда, когда они опять остались вдвоем с его бабушкой, устало улыбнулся и приобнял Дея, мимолётно целуя его в щеку. – Ветер поднимается.

– Ну что ты, милый, нас усердно развлекали, так что на усталость не было времени, – улыбнулась Лоралея. – Но ты прав, надо же и вам двоим побыть наедине, так что до встречи, – она привычно подала руку Дею для поцелуя на прощание и ушла к себе.

Амадей посмотрел на своего спутника и уточнил:

– На сегодня ты закончил? Или опять будешь сидеть где-то всю ночь, и нам ждать визита леди наутро?

– По-хорошему, мне нужно было бы поработать, но я не хочу давать повод для подобных визитов, так что, думаю, это подождёт.

– А почему не в номере? Я вполне могу сидеть тихо, занимаясь своими делами.

– Если я буду работать, то это до полуночи, не хочу мешать тебе спать.

– Напугал, тоже мне. Я спокойно сплю при включённом верхнем свете, – покачал головой Дей. – Не дури, если нужно работать, работай.

– Просто мне для нормального отдыха нужна темнота, вот по себе и сужу, – улыбнулся Грег.

– Сестра тоже всё детство удивлялась, – рассмеялся Амадей, утягивая его в сторону дома. – Пойдём уже, до ужина осталось пару часов, передохни хоть немного, – Грегорио и правда выглядел немного осунувшимся, всё же прошлой ночью он спал совсем мало.

– Да, ты прав, определённо стоит набраться сил перед следующим раундом общения с любимыми родственниками.

Мужчины вернулись в номер, Грег с облегчённым вздохом упал на кровать и прикрыл глаза. Если подремать час-полтора, ничего фатального не произойдет, правда? Через пару минут он уже крепко спал. Дей, хмыкнув, ушёл на балкон, на ходу доставая сигареты и телефон – стоило перезвонить Иванике, узнать подробности.

Разговор с сестрой получился долгим и обстоятельным, с выяснением подробностей состояния отца и увиливанием Амадея от вопросов о его причастности к происходящему. Нет, мужчина не отрицал, что его «командировка» связана с условием, поставленным мадам Камеей, но не спешил рассказывать, в чём оно заключается. Наконец, распрощавшись, Дей вернулся в номер, уселся в кресло и занялся разбором пришедшей почты.

Он успел пролистать пару не особо важных сообщений и даже поспорить с коллегой о правильности заполнения одной из бумаг, которой занимался незадолго до отъезда, когда закатное солнце заглянуло в окно, разбудив своим светом Грегорио. Мужчина заворочался и неохотно открыл глаза, не сразу понимая, где оказался, а потом, вспомнив, негромко застонал и выдал:

– Лучше бы я не просыпался. За ужином будет форменный цирк.

– Почему это? – поднял глаза от экрана Амадей.

– Потому что приехал бывший муж той леди, что мы встречали утром, я как раз помогал ему заселиться, пока вы по саду гуляли.

– А, и нас ждут так любимые твоей бабушкой переругивания между новой и старой женой?

– Ты забыл, что бывшая жена не одна, так что всё будет гораздо эпичней, – хмыкнул Грег.

– Ну, разводящиеся пары, делившие через суд нечётное число тарелок, в моей практике встречались, так что, думаю, ничего принципиально нового я не услышу, – не впечатлился Дей. – И вообще, когда там юбилей, послезавтра? Ещё же приедут тётушки-дядюшки, которых послушаешь, так вся родня – исчадия ада, а они – ангелы во плоти.

– А у тебя разве иначе?

– Да, как-то нашу семью миновала чаша сия, – Амадей пожал плечами, убирая телефон. – Будь иначе, я бы, наверное, не увлекся гонками и не стал бы адвокатом. До ужина ещё полчаса, приходи в себя.

– У меня слишком большая семья, и во главе её стоит истинный манипулятор, – Грег тепло улыбнулся, как всегда, когда говорил о бабушке, – но если взять конкретно моих родителей и брата, то всё выглядит совершенно иначе, – мужчина неохотно поднялся с кровати, потягиваясь, пытаясь скорее разогнать кровь.

– Это я уже заметил. Так, а когда приезжают твои родители и брат? И как они относятся к твоей личной жизни? – решил сразу выяснить Дей.

Грегорио поморщился.

– Завтра, и тебе придется потерпеть косые взгляды, прости за это.

– Главное, знакомых не встретить, – философски отозвался Амадей, который успел смириться с происходящим, тем более что плюсов пока было чуть больше, чем минусов.

– Это было бы совершенно неуместно, – Грег представил последствия подобного. – Впрочем, не будем о плохом, нужно ещё этот ужин пережить. Пойдём?

– Умойся только, – хмыкнул Дей, – а то по тебе видно, что недопроснулся.

– И побриться, полагаю? – улыбнулся Грег, вспомнив обещание собеседника.

– Новоприбывшие гости захотят не только хлеба, но и зрелищ, и потребуют подтверждения серьёзности отношений?

– Да пошли они, я в любом случае не собираюсь служить чьим-то развлечением, – несколько грубо отмахнулся Грегорио и, смягчив тон улыбкой, добавил: – Просто к слову пришлось.

– Это радует, – мрачновато отозвался Амадей, вставая и направляясь на балкон – лишнее напоминание о его роли вызвало непреодолимое желание получить порцию никотина.

Грег, решив не трогать его, пока он курит, воспользовался этим временем, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Немного успокоившийся Дей вернулся в номер минут через десять и кивнул стоявшему перед зеркалом Грегорио, давая понять, что готов.

Идти в тишине было уже почти непривычно, а Грег даже не знал, как к нему подступиться, но вот впереди двери столовой, и Амадей, нацепив привычную уже улыбку, обнял своего спутника за талию и толкнул створку. Они немного припозднились, так что теперь в полной мере смогли оценить любопытные взгляды родни Грегорио и внимательный – Лоралеи.

Усевшись на привычное место рядом с бабушкой, Грег вздрогнул, услышав её тихий голос:

– Вы поссорились?

Решив что отрицанием он сделает только хуже, заставит следить за ними ещё пристальней, Грегорио сказал:

– Немного повздорили. Не переживай, ничего серьёзного.

– Хорошо, если так, – и Лоралея переключилась на собеседницу рядом, уточняя что-то об их общих знакомых.

Грег же обратил внимание на уже собирающуюся устроить скандал тётушку, понимая, что попал в очень неприятное положение: Лоралея не простит ему испорченных отношений с Амадеем, во всяком случае, здесь, на юбилее, и это обещало стать проблемой, нужно было срочно придумать, как выйти из ситуации. Дей помогать в этом не спешил: к нему прицепился другой сосед с вопросами о предстоящем празднике и остальных гостях, и мужчина старался отвечать по возможности подробно, но не показывая, что сам мало знает об этом.

С виду между мужчинами ничего не изменилось, никто больше не спешил задавать каверзных вопросов об их отношениях, так что ужин им удалось закончить спокойно, но прежде чем Амадей успел предложить подняться в комнату, Грег негромко попросил:

– Пройдёмся по саду? Ты вполне можешь покурить и в беседке, – он достаточно спокойно улыбался, и едва ли в предложении можно было заподозрить подвох. Лоралея, усиленно делавшая вид, что разговаривает с соседкой, довольно улыбнулась, намереваясь проследить, чтобы никто не помешал грядущему примирению, ну, кроме нее самой, конечно.

– Хорошо, – Дей, если честно, не понял, что двигало Грегорио, но рассудил, что хуже точно не станет.

До беседки они дошли быстро, и Амадей присел, прикуривая сигарету, Грег же остановился так, чтобы видеть выход из дома, и негромко заговорил:

– Мы прокололись, хотя, скорее, я, чем мы, бабушка решила, что мы поссорились, и теперь нужно доказать, что всё в порядке, и, боюсь, улыбками и объятиями мы не обойдемся.

– И когда? – сделав особо глубокую затяжку, уточнил Амадей, понимая, что, как говорят его племянники, халява кончилась.

– Сейчас. Я уверен, что бабушка уже завершает разговор и спешит к нам.

– Докурить хоть можно? Или не стоит тебя совсем уж травить? – небольшая отсрочка перед неизбежным, но иначе не получалось.

– Не торопись, – несколько натянуто улыбнулся Грег, продолжая наблюдать за домом. – Могу и вовсе сходить тебе за кофе, если хочешь потянуть время.

– Не стоит, это будет ещё подозрительней. Леди Лоралеи ещё не видно?

– Нет, дает нам время наговориться, наверное, или найти другой выход из ситуации. Возможно, я слишком резко всё воспринял, и вполне можно обойтись и взаимными улыбками?

– Если бы можно было, нас бы не буравили взглядом весь ужин, – решив, что тянуть дальше просто некуда, Дей затушил окурок и посмотрел на Грега. – Мне встать, или ты присядешь?

Тот протянул руку, предлагая на нее опереться, и сказал:

– Иди сюда, – странно, но, пожалуй, Грегорио нервничал даже сильнее своего собеседника. – Не будем заставлять Лоралею приглядываться.

Амадей принял помощь и притянул Грега к себе, обнимая за талию и глядя куда-то поверх его плеча.

– Мы вовремя, – и, мысленно попросив прощения у Ланы, закрыл глаза, целуя чужие губы.

Особой разницы он действительно не почувствовал, только немного кололась незаметная при беглом взгляде светлая щетина. Просто касания губ и языка – неглубоко, не увлекаясь, без особых эмоций, именно это спокойствие, даже выверенность каждого движения позволили Грегу не погрузиться в тепло поцелуя, не дали обмануть себя.

– Легче, – отстраняясь, рассмеялся он как раз в тот момент, когда рядом с беседкой раздались тихие шаги. – Ну так что, солнце мое, я прощён?

– Посмотрим на твое поведение, – тоже негромко рассмеялся Амадей, по-прежнему не разжимая объятий. – Если опять уйдешь на полночи, будешь искать себе другой номер.

– Ну, нет, я сделал выводы, так что я весь твой. Прости, мне действительно не стоило столько времени тратить на работу, особенно после того, как обещал полноценные выходные.

– Ловлю на слове. Леди Лоралея? Вы хотели присоединиться к нам? – довольно натурально изобразил недоумение Дей.

– Уж точно не теперь, – довольно улыбнулась та, явно оценив немного смущённое лицо внука и то, насколько близко стояли мужчины, – думаю, вам стоит побыть вдвоём.

– Спасибо за понимание, – Амадей потянул Грега чуть в сторону, предлагая присесть, и успокоенная Лоралея ушла по направлению к отелю.

– Покуришь? – улыбнулся Грег, опасаясь, что бабушка может вернуться, а табачный дым мог бы стать хорошим оправданием для некоторого расстояния между ними.

– Спрашиваешь ещё, – мрачновато, но с прежним доброжелательным выражением лица отозвался Амадей, щёлкая зажигалкой.

Курил он, можно сказать, красиво, делая глубокие затяжки и выпуская дым вверх, Грегорио даже залюбовался и вспомнил привкус табака на чужих губах. Наверное, с ним действительно что-то не так, потому что ему определённо понравилось, только, кажется, лучше избегать повторения таких ситуаций, уж слишком мрачно звучал чужой голос. А ещё Грег некстати вспомнил о том, что Дея дома ждет подруга.

О Лане вспоминал и Амадей. Да, они встречаются уже около полугода, им комфортно рядом, но признания в любви друг другу не было – может быть, ритм современной жизни не позволял? Работа, болезнь отца, страсть девушки к здоровому образу жизни и поддержанию себя в отличной форме – всё это не позволяло встречаться так часто, как того хотелось бы. Но, тем не менее, Дей не позволял себе смотреть на сторону и теперь не знал, как взглянет в глаза Ланы после этих дурных пяти дней.

Затушив окурок, он посидел ещё пару минут и предложил:

– Идём в номер? Тебе работать нужно, да и я начну – от командировки отвертеться не вышло.

– Пойдём, конечно, – откликнулся Грег. – Готовишь сделку? Или выступление в суде?

– Речь во имя справедливости, – хмыкнул Амадей, вставая и подавая ему руку. – Один из бывших клиентов переехал, но по старой памяти обратился к нам.

– Выездная работа лучше оплачивается, – улыбнулся мужчина, принимая помощь, – к тому же хороший плюс к твоему резюме, если решишь искать другое место.

– Мне пока и тут неплохо во всех отношениях.

За неспешным разговором об особенностях работы юристов они дошли до своего номера.

Следующие несколько часов прошли в тишине, нарушаемой шелестом бумаг Грегорио и негромкими щелчками набора текста на планшете Амадея. За окном полностью стемнело, и стоило бы уже угомониться и спать, но мужчины, кажется, слишком увлеклись своими делами.

– Всё, – Грегорио убрал в сторону порядком почёрканный черновик договора и посмотрел на увлечённого своим делом Дея. То, как мужчина сосредоточенно хмурился, видимо, пытаясь подобрать слова для своей пламенной речи, заставило Грега улыбнуться.

– Я в душ, и давай уже спать.

– Угу, сейчас, подымлю только… – Амадей дописал ещё пару предложений и устало потёр глаза.

Грегорио ушёл в ванную, а Дей – на балкон. Мужчина стоял, опираясь на перила, курил и смотрел на темный сад внизу. Внезапно его внимание привлекло какое-то светлое пятно среди деревьев, оно почему-то висело над землей и приближалось к зданию отеля. Дея пробрал неприятный озноб, он хотел было уйти обратно, не желая забивать себе голову всякой чертовщиной, но пятно неожиданно возникло прямо перед ним, и стало понятно, что это призрак довольно изможденного мужчины в старой одежде. Амадей попятился, выронив недокуренную сигарету, а незваный гость, повисев ещё пару секунд, пропал, и только в шорохе листьев послышалось: «Наконец-то…»

Дей, почувствовав, что ночь, в общем-то, тёплая, а значит, холод был не физический, длинно выдохнул и нашарил пачку. Первую сигарету он выкурил буквально в три затяжки, вторую – уже медленнее: горло саднило, но в голове прояснилось. Сомнений в том, что произошло, не было, а значит, всё идет так, как надо.

Мужчина вернулся в номер и упал в кресло, потянувшись за оставленным на столике телефоном.

– Ива, добрый вечер. Извини, что так поздно, у вас там всё в порядке? Нет, я нормально, а отец как? Лучше? Да, конечно, заеду, как только вернусь. Доброй ночи, сестрёнка, – он перевел взгляд на настороженно смотревшего на него Грегорио.

– Ты что там, тень отца Гамлета разглядел? – спросил тот.

– Почти, – без намека на улыбку ответил Дей. – Того самого бродягу, из-за которого я здесь.

– Слушай, может, ты уже толком расскажешь, в чем дело?

– Около двухсот лет назад в наших краях случилось полное солнечное затмение, – со вздохом начал Амадей. – Может, ты не знаешь, но существует поверье, что если в это время кто-то умрёт на улице, а не в доме, то его душа не найдет успокоения и будет вечно скитаться. Мой давний предок ответил отказом на просьбу дать кров на пару часов какому-то бродяге, и тот скончался на пороге дома. Пра-сколько-то раз дед не дожил до следующего дня рождения, и с тех пор все мужчины в нашей семье по разным причинам умирают в одном и том же возрасте. Та гадалка, у которой я был, сказала, что для искупления греха и снятия проклятия с рода я должен выполнить любую просьбу первого встречного в том переулке, то есть твою. Мы тут второй день, вчера звонила сестра, сказала, что отцу стало лучше, сейчас он в стабильно хорошем состоянии – до полного излечения ещё далеко, конечно, но подвижки есть. Теперь можешь говорить, что у меня галлюцинации от переутомления или ещё что-нибудь в этом роде, но я предпочту верить, что всё не зря.

– Я лучше просто молча лягу спать, – заявил Грегорио. Был у него один клиент на заре карьеры, который во всякую мистическую ерунду верил, и этот опыт подсказывал, что спорить и доказывать бесполезно, к тому же пока от такой веры Амадея ему лично одни плюсы.

Дей молча кивнул, думая о своём, и направился в ванную. Грег потушил верхний свет, оставив гореть только тусклый ночник у кровати, надеясь, что это спасет его от созерцания подтянутой фигуры Амадея, когда тот вернётся в комнату, и устроился на своей половине кровати. Но сон не шёл, он словно против воли прислушивался к плеску воды и шорохам, зачем-то ждал, когда Дей к нему присоединится, хотя безопаснее было бы закрыть глаза и сбежать от соблазнов в сновидения.

Вскоре Амадей вышел, улёгся, обняв подушку, и потушил свет.

– Спокойной ночи.

– И тебе, – несколько отвлечённо откликнулся Грегорио, надеясь, что усталость всё же возьмет свое, но в тишине и темноте, как это часто бывает, только мысли всё охотнее крутились в голове, не желая отступать, а тихое дыхание Амадея рядом отчего-то не добавляло спокойствия.

Утром Дей, проснувшись, упёрся взглядом в лежавшего лицом к нему с закрытыми глазами Грега, так что мужчина осторожно встал, действуя по возможности тихо, забрал чистую одежду и вышел из комнаты. Хотя его предосторожности были напрасными, Грегорио спал и видел весьма приятные, пусть и несколько волнующие сны – кажется, утро обошлось с ним милосерднее ночи, не торопясь выпускать в реальность.

Амадей, убедившись, что до завтрака ещё почти час, уселся за свои вчерашние выкладки. На свежую голову слова подбирались легко, и он пропустил момент, когда Грег проснулся, а тот, лишь открыв глаза, опять залюбовался сосредоточенно работавшим мужчиной.

– Решил сделать что-нибудь полезное прямо с утра? Лучше бы это был завтрак.

– Я не знаю, к кому обратиться по этому поводу, – отозвался Дей, не поднимая головы от своих записей. – Приводи себя в порядок и рассказывай.

– Это были просто мысли вслух, – отмахнулся Грег, неохотно поднимаясь, – я сам займусь.

– Буду весьма признателен, особенно за кофе, – Амадей сверился с чем-то, открытым на экране мобильного, и снова застучал по клавиатуре.

Грег решил, что вполне может чуть подождать с душем ради того, чтобы обеспечить Дею кофе. Один звонок по внутреннему телефону, и готово, не так уж и сложно.

– Завтрак скоро будет, тебе нужно только открыть дверь.

– Спасибо, – немного рассеянно ответил тот.

Грегорио ещё немного понаблюдал за ним и, вздохнув, пошёл приводить себя в порядок. К тому моменту, как он вернулся, Амадей закончил свою работу и сидел с чашкой, с явным удовольствием отпивая горячую жидкость.

– Смотрю, мир тебя окончательно потерял, – рассмеялся Грег.

– Наоборот, я как раз прихожу в равновесие с ним, – покачал головой Дей, – и морально готовлюсь ко встрече с твоими родителями: если я правильно понял леди Лоралею, они должны приехать сегодня к обеду.

– Вот на них тебе точно не нужно пытаться произвести впечатление, – отмахнулся Грегорио, он наконец выбрал подходящую рубашку и, накинув её, присел в свободное кресло, – всё равно не выйдет.

– Я не о впечатлении, а о том, что ты пообещал косые взгляды в мою сторону.

– А, ты об этом, ну, тогда медитируй хоть до обеда.

– Вот только не надо про медитации, наслушался, – поморщился Дей, – сам уже могу давать практические уроки.

– Сестра? – уточнил Грегорио, которому, если честно, было интересно узнать хоть немного о жизни своего невольного спутника.

– Нет, девушка. Здоровый образ жизни, йога, правильное питание, просьба ограничить количество выкуриваемых сигарет или вовсе бросить, – хмыкнул Амадей. – Спасибо хоть не вегетарианка.

– У каждого свои заморочки, конечно, – осторожно подбирая слова, сказал Грег: он не хотел обидеть собеседника, – если тебя это устраивает, то почему нет.

– Не то чтобы устраивает… От меня не требуют жить так же, не ставят ультиматум, но то, что я согласен не со всеми постулатами, её несколько напрягает. Хотя, может, я просто придираюсь?

– Мне кажется, что в любых отношениях есть подобные нюансы, ведь так? Главное, чтобы всё остальное устраивало.

– Есть, – кивнул Дей. – Но одно дело подстраиваться под кого-то, и другое – полностью себя менять. Тебе, наверное, в этом плане ещё хуже. Стоп, что-то меня куда-то не туда понесло, – одёрнул он сам себя.

– Да ладно, – улыбнулся Грег, – разговоры об отношениях с утра пораньше, почему нет? И мне не хуже, это как с поцелуями – если для тебя действительно нет разницы, если ты рядом с дорогим человеком, то многое можешь сделать ради этой связи. Хотя, наверное, я не из тех, кто смог бы полностью изменить себя, и дело тут совершенно не в поле моего партнера.

Амадей отложив приборы, задумчиво посмотрел на собеседника.

– Видимо, твой парень тоже оказался чересчур принципиальным? Или ты потрясающе маскируешься и при общении с разными людьми надеваешь разные маски? – хмыкнул он. – По рассказам твоей бабушки и тому, что вижу я сам, такого адекватного человека ещё поискать.

– Бабушка не пыталась со мной встречаться, – рассмеялся Грегорио. – К тому же она хотела тебя впечатлить и, наверное, рассказывала только лучшее. А мой бывший… Мы просто слишком разные.

– Не знаю, не знаю, были в её рассказах и не очень удачные моменты, – Дей тоже рассмеялся, припомнив одну из историй. – И если вы разные, как умудрились вообще сойтись? – мужчина уже и забыл, что относился к самой идее однополых отношений с некоторым предубеждением, слишком много всего случилось за эти несколько дней.

– А как обычно это происходит? Выпили вместе, потанцевали, потом встретились снова, и закрутилось.

– Потанцевали? – фыркнул Амадей. – В клубе?

– Сначала в клубе, – Грег несколько пошло улыбнулся, – а дальше уже совершенно в ином месте.

– Избавь меня от подробностей, – поморщился Дей, наливая ещё кофе. – Я, конечно, неплохо к тебе отношусь, но к такому ещё не готов.

– Да я вроде и не углублялся, – пожал плечами Грегорио, но тему больше не развивал.

Завтрак закончили в тишине. Уже подойдя к балконной двери, Амадей уточнил:

– На мне леди Лоралея, или чем-нибудь помочь?

– Пока даже не знаю, давай не будем загадывать, но бабушка точно не откажется от твоего общества.

– Такими темпами тебе точно придётся изобразить сцену ревности, – рассмеялся Дей, выходя, Грег только улыбнулся, пусть и с нотками грусти.

Амадей, порадовавшись, что солнечный свет прогнал неприятные воспоминания о прошлом вечере, закурил и попытался осознать, что и зачем наговорил своему собеседнику. Какое ему, собственно, дело до чужой личной жизни, со своей бы разобраться… Вечером нужно будет обязательно позвонить Лане, пообещал себе мужчина, это уже стало напоминать привычную успокаивающую мантру. Дей ругнулся: опять эти словечки, больше подходящие его девушке, чем ему, и поймал себя на мысли, что, пожалуй, с идеей съехаться он поторопился. Что ж, впереди ещё командировка, успеет ещё подумать на эту тему, а пока пора переключаться на текущие задачи и изображать несуществующие чувства перед леди Лоралеей.

– Амадей, – стоило ему только вернуться в комнату, заговорил Грег, – у меня тут образовалась проблема на пару часов, так что к бабушке тебе придётся идти без меня, – он уже стоял в дверях и явно собирался уходить.

– Ясно. Идём, всё равно спускаться на первый этаж.

– Да, конечно.

Кажется, Грег нервничал, хотя это было больше ощущение, чем что-то, заметное по внешним признакам. А ещё он явно спешил, хотя это не помешало ему обнять Дея и осторожно поцеловать, прежде чем они разошлись в разные стороны на первом этаже. Если честно, Амадей толком не понял, для кого было это представление, но, решив, что выяснять будет себе дороже, не спеша пошёл к номеру леди Лоралеи – общение с бабушкой Грегорио оказывало на него умиротворяющее действие, к тому же та не пыталась выяснить никаких подробностей их отношений, так что можно было представить, что они просто беседуют. Пожилая леди искренне обрадовалась его приходу, посетовала на занятость внука, и они ушли ходить по саду, общаться между собой и такими же гуляющими родственниками.

После полудня Дей проводил леди Лоралею к себе и поднялся в номер – стоило подготовиться к обеду и знакомству с недавно приехавшими родителями Грега. Открыв дверь, он услышал негромкий голос:

– Я всё ещё не понимаю, что ты от меня хочешь, – Грег стоял спиной к двери и разговаривал по телефону. На кровати лежала рубашка, видимо, он и поднялся-то для того, чтобы переодеться, но звонок заставил его отвлечься. – Ты очень хорошо всё объяснил, так зачем теперь эта трагедия? – он замолчал, вслушиваясь в то, что говорил собеседник. – Давай с этого места подробней, не я тебя бросил, мой дорогой, и уж тем более я не собираюсь теперь разгребать твои проблемы.

Первым порывом было выйти обратно в коридор, но Амадей, вздохнув, прошёл вглубь номера, на балкон, рассудив, что разговор он там не услышит, а заметивший его Грегорио, закончив, даст об этом знать.

Грег говорил ещё достаточно долго, всё тем же спокойным, тихим голосом, но когда мужчина завершил разговор и вышел к Дею, его едва заметно трясло.

– Дашь закурить? – попросил он, отводя взгляд.

– Конечно, – Амадей протянул ему пачку и зажигалку. – Я могу спросить, что случилось?

– Можешь, – хмыкнул Грег, прикуривая и немного неловко затягиваясь. – Не люблю эту гадость, но ты прав, иногда хорошо прочищает мозги. Мне последние минут двадцать клялись в вечной любви – конечно, не за красивые глаза, бывшему срочно понадобился адвокат.

– Видать, крепко припекло, – хмыкнул Дей, доставая вторую сигарету. – Ты его послал, надеюсь?

– Послал и попросил больше не звонить, но не думаю, что это поможет.

– Добавить номер в чёрный список – не вариант? Или он тебя около дома караулить будет?

– Не подумал об этом, если честно, – признался Грег, – на эмоциях вообще плохо думается.

– Тогда не тяни, – покачал головой Дей. – И в таком виде тебе нельзя спускаться, леди Лоралея решит, что мы опять поругались.

– Сейчас возьму себя в руки. Не волнуйся, думаю, на этот раз удастся обойтись без поцелуев, – чуть резче, чем следовало, отозвался Грег и, потушив сигарету, добавил: – Пойду приведу себя в порядок.

– Как скажешь, – откровенно не поверил ему Амадей, прикидывая, чего ждать от сегодняшнего обеда.

Грегорио не стал больше задерживаться: сейчас Дей был живым напоминанием о недавнем разговоре, собственно, обо всей этой ситуации с бывшим, но, с другой стороны, Амадей был явно лучшим спутником, и он нравился бабушке. Грег улыбнулся, чувствуя, как отпускает, как уходят нервная дрожь и желание спрятаться от всего живого, теперь можно было спокойно обдумать ситуацию и перестать ненавидеть всех подряд.

Спустя ещё пару минут, умывшись холодной водой, он почувствовал, что вновь готов играть счастливого влюблённого. Пока его не было, Амадей успел докурить и привести себя в порядок, дабы соответствовать требованиям обеда в приличном обществе, Грег, вернувшись в комнату, тоже переоделся, и мужчины ушли.

В лифте Дей на секунду прижал Грегорио к себе, обняв за плечи, и сказал:

– Не бойся, я сам боюсь. Всё образуется. В крайнем случае, если леди Лоралея спросит, что случилось, ссылайся на мою скорую командировку и невозможность даже созвониться.

– У тебя настолько суровые командировки? – усмехнулся Грег, которого, если честно, тронула такая поддержка.

– Была одна такая, в закрытый военный город, – кивнул Дей. – Всю технику отобрали по приезду и вернули только на выходе.

– Долго извинялся перед своей девушкой?

– Долго. Девушка была другая, не та, что сейчас, и эту командировку припомнила мне потом, при расставании, – спокойно ответил Амадей. – Буду надеяться, на этот раз обойдётся.

За разговором они дошли до дверей в столовую.

– То есть едешь туда же? – зачем-то уточнил Грег, словно и правда собирался использовать командировку и отсутствие связи как объяснение своему не очень радужному настроению.

– Нет, всего лишь в соседний город.

– Но остальным об этом знать не нужно, а то такая причина для драмы пропадает.

Грег улыбнулся: этот короткий разговор позволил окончательно успокоиться, и в столовую он входил уже полностью готовым к встрече с родными.

Этот обед поставил рекорд по количеству косых взглядов, двусмысленных ситуаций и каверзных вопросов, да и общая атмосфера была довольно напряжённой. Лоралея всё же заметила нервозность внука, и Грегу пришлось выдать заготовленную историю о командировке Амадея. Тот состроил покаянное лицо, и леди сочла инцидент исчерпанным или просто решила, что мужчинам хватит негатива и со стороны других родственников, а ей лучше сейчас поддержать их. Наверное, руководствуясь именно этими соображениями, по окончании трапезы она не терпящим возражений тоном отправила мужчин отдыхать, пообещав, что сама займётся гостями. Грегорио заикнулся было, что ещё не всё готово к завтрашнему празднованию, но леди Лоралея только отмахнулась, сказав, что у нее есть сыновья, которые вполне могут за всем проследить. Искренне поблагодарив бабушку и осторожно поцеловав её в щёку, Грег улыбнулся Амадею и негромко, но так, чтобы все, кто с интересом прислушивался к разговору, могли услышать, пообещал ему незабываемый вечер и предложил всё же вернуться в номер. Дей тоже поблагодарил леди Лоралею и, галантно поцеловав ей руку под обалдевшие и чуть завистливые взгляды, обнял Грегорио, увлекая мужчину в сторону выхода. Руку он убрал только в лифте, где за ними точно никто не наблюдал.

– Могло быть и хуже, – поделился своими мыслями Грег. – Во всяком случае, все держали свои мысли при себе, а вот завтра будут ими делиться.

– Ещё ужин впереди, – покачал головой Амадей, – так что не думаю, что мы легко отделались на сегодня.

– К ужину подъедут последние гости, и я всё же надеюсь, что за приветствиями на нас не останется времени. Нет, конечно, за спиной они обязательно нас обсудят, ну и пусть.

– Успокоил, – хмыкнул Дей, открывая дверь в номер. – Чем займёмся? Работа, разговоры, просто молча посидеть, подумать о вечном?

– Ты там вроде был плотно занят подготовкой к командировке, разве нет?

– Командировка будет через полторы недели, ещё не все документы готовы. Что нужно было сделать по уже имеющимся, я сделал, – Дей сел в кресло и вытянул ноги. – Обещали прислать всё оставшееся завтра, но не думаю, что найду силы и возможность с этим разобраться, так что у меня два свободных дня. А у тебя?

– У меня, получается, тоже, правки к предварительному договору я получил, но не уверен, что их действительно стоит вносить. Так что можно и поговорить, тем более я никогда не отказываюсь от разговоров с красивыми парнями.

– И не только от разговоров… Молчу-молчу. Итак, с чего начнем?

– И не только, – согласился Грег, – но, кажется, на эту тему ты говорить не хотел. А если серьёзно, ты же вроде хотел узнать, что мы подарим бабушке?

– Да, хотел и уже устал увиливать от вопросов, что за сюрприз мы для нее приготовили, – усмехнулся Дей. – Рассказывай и показывай.

– Сейчас.

Грегорио немного покопался в своих вещах и достал простой футляр.

– Смотри, – он протянул вещь Амадею, и тот откинул крышку, чтобы увидеть перед собой серьгу, на вид довольно старую, но отчего-то только одну. – Нравится?

– Очень. Память о чём-то? – Дей внимательно разглядывал работу истинного мастера своего дела, понимая, что современные украшения ей в подмётки не годятся.

– Я случайно на нее наткнулся, – Грегорио грустно улыбнулся, – и надеюсь, что этим подарком не сильно расстрою Лоралею. Она потеряла эту серьгу почти сразу после свадьбы с дедом, и, кажется, это единственное, о чём она на самом деле жалела всю свою жизнь.

– Она оценит, – тихо ответил Амадей, возвращая футляр, – только, боюсь, если откроет подарок сразу, праздник будет сорван, потому что именинницу придётся успокаивать и отцеплять от тебя, – мужчина немного помолчал и добавил: – Ты сказал, что цветы леди Лоралея не очень любит, а что ей нравится?

– Я несколько неточно выразился, цветы она любит, но вот такие, – он махнул рукой в сторону сада, – живые, а не те, что скоро умрут, это её слова, кстати. Ну и я ей нравлюсь, – с немного ехидной улыбкой сказал он, – даже не знаю, почему из всех внуков именно я. Она же мне в свое время помогла примириться с тем, что я не совсем такой, как остальные, но вот такого при ней говорить совершенно не нужно, отругает.

– Интересно… – протянул Дей. – Хорошо, что-нибудь придумаю, время ещё есть. И, судя по всему, ты больше остальных напоминаешь ей супруга, – улыбнулся он, вспоминая рассказы леди Лоралеи.

– Странно, – удивился Грег, – я не очень-то похож на деда, не внешне – уж точно. И, кстати, подарок от нас двоих, помнишь?

– Характером, насколько я понимаю, – хмыкнул Амадей. – И подарок хоть и от нас, но я к нему не имею абсолютно никакого отношения, а это неправильно. Мне нравится леди Лоралея, и я хотел бы, чтобы от меня осталась хоть какая-то память, пусть и познакомились мы довольно странно.

– Тебе не кажется, что это будет несколько жестоко? – тихо спросил Грегорио. – Память о том, кто стал близок за несколько дней лишь для того, чтобы потом исчезнуть из жизни, – отчасти мужчина озвучивал и свои чувства, понимая, что будет по-настоящему скучать по этим вымышленным отношениям. – Не нужно, Амадей.

– Если смотреть с такой стороны… Похоже, я слишком вжился в образ. Ладно, сделаем так, – мужчина достал телефон и, открыв браузер, начал что-то искать. – Точный адрес этого места не подскажешь? – спросил он через пару минут.

– Сейчас, – Грег поднялся со своего места и достал буклет отеля из сумки. Он даже толком и не знал, зачем взял его с собой, просто забросил в последний момент, теперь вот пригодилось. – Держи.

– Спасибо, – Дей ещё немного покопался, видимо, оформляя заказ, и отложил мобильник, с интересом просматривая информацию об отеле.

– Они проводят свадьбы, – словно между делом сказал Грег, – мне кажется, что абсолютно идеальные.

– Ну да, это должна быть настоящая сказка, – согласился Амадей, возвращая буклет. – Долго искали что-то настолько подходящее, правильно?

– Знаешь, нет. Всё просто сошлось на этом месте, хотя, конечно, это не первый отель, о котором мы узнавали, но и не сотый.

– А я, кстати, в этих краях не был ни разу, ни по работе, ни на отдыхе, – поделился Дей. – Многое потерял, оказывается.

– Вот видишь, сплошная польза, – улыбнулся Грег. Он собирался сказать что-то вроде: «Свози сюда свою девушку», – но понял, что не хочет даже вспоминать о том, что Амадея кто-то ждёт. Он знал за собой эту черту – привязываться к тем, кто поддержал в трудный момент, знал и пытался сделать всё, чтобы в этот раз не получилось того же, но, видимо, то объятие в лифте окончательно угробило все намерения. Мужчина понимал, что ждать чего-то от Дея глупо, тот сразу заявил, что, мягко говоря, не понимает подобных отношений, но можно было пользоваться моментом и наслаждаться тем, что есть.

– В такие места в одиночестве не ездят, – хмыкнул Амадей, – а я ещё не встретил ту, которую хотелось бы настолько побаловать, – зазвонил телефон, и он отвлекся: – Да, слушаю. Да, правильно. Хорошо, спасибо, до свидания. Заказ привезут через два часа, – пояснил мужчина, – как раз хватит времени, чтобы мы якобы отдохнули, если меня кто увидит у ворот.

– И что ты заказал, если не секрет?

– Не секрет. Об этой компании мне сестра рассказала, они под заказ доставляют набор очень качественного шоколада – разного, с добавками и без – в подарочной упаковке. Мы родителям на годовщину дарили в числе прочего, и это реально красиво смотрится и прекрасно на вкус.

– Идеальный вариант, – улыбнулся Грег, и он действительно так думал, – ты, кажется, решил сделать всё, чтобы окончательно покорить Лоралею.

– Ты о чем? Твоя бабушка настолько любит шоколад?

– Она любит красивые жесты и поступки, а у тебя это просто изумительно получается.

Амадей негромко рассмеялся:

– Вот уж не старался специально, меня просто так воспитывали – оказывать знаки внимания и уважения тем, кто этого заслуживает.

– Слушай, у тебя там случайно нет брата, который не так категорично, как ты, относится к встречам с мужчиной? Мне определённо не помешал бы кто-то, воспитанный подобным образом, рядом.

«Желательно брата-близнеца», – добавил Грег про себя.

– Вот не знаю, к счастью, или нет, но у меня только сестра. Как человек ты мне вполне симпатичен, я бы не отказался от такого друга, но это, наверное, из разряда маловероятного после всего, что произошло, – Дей говорил спокойно, глядя прямо на порядком погрустневшего Грегорио.

– Определённо, к счастью, – Грег пересилил себя и улыбнулся: ему лестно было слышать такое мнение о себе, но и он сам не мог бы быть для Амадея просто другом – рано или поздно перешёл бы грань, и это стало бы настоящей катастрофой, но говорить об этом мужчина совершенно не хотел, – семейные обеды были бы кошмарны.

– Согласен. Что ж, ищем другую тему для разговора? Например, те же способы отдыха от неадекватных клиентов. Я по трассе гоняю, благо подходящие места за столько лет известны, а ты?

– Таскаюсь по клубам, во всяком случае, до недавнего времени было именно так. Но скорость – это определённо должно быть интересно, пусть и не на мотоцикле.

– Что-то непохоже, что тебе эти таскания были в радость, – хмыкнул Дей.

– Это позволяло не думать и, если честно, неплохо проводить время. Если не ждёшь чего-то особенного, иногда этого достаточно.

– В общем, каждому свое, – подытожил Амадей. – Слушай, мне леди Лоралея историю интересную рассказала, хотелось бы услышать твою версию событий…

Разговор постепенно перешёл из несколько натянутого в довольно живое обсуждение до тех пор, пока Дей, периодически поглядывавший на часы, не поднялся со своего места.

– Машина скоро должна подъехать. Я недолго.

– Удачи, – улыбнулся Грег, – постарайся не попасться Лоралее.

– Это как повезёт, – и мужчина ушёл.

– Тебе звонили, – сказал Грег, когда он вернулся. – Я не трогал телефон, если что.

– Я его оставил? – искренне изумился Амадей, подходя к столу и опуская на него приличного размера коробку, обернутую упаковочной бумагой. – Сестра, может? – он подхватил трубку и нахмурился, разблокировав экран и увидев имя. – Чёрт, договорились же звонить по вечерам. Прости, придётся тебе поскучать в одиночестве, – и мужчина ушёл в ванную.

Грег только пожал плечами: сам он в оставленном телефоне ничего особенного не видел, постоянно бросал свой где ни попадя.

Амадея не было довольно долго. Вышел он мрачный, сразу пройдя на балкон, дверь осталась открытой, и Грегорио услышал щелчок зажигалки.

– Всё настолько плохо? – Грег не усидел в комнате, хотя понимал, что может нарваться на грубость.

– Не то чтобы, – Дей курил, быстро и глубоко затягиваясь, а значит, насколько успел узнать его Грегорио, был на взводе. – Меня поставили перед фактом, что ждут определённых действий, не подумав, что подобные вещи нужно согласовывать сильно заранее, и на справедливое возражение прилично так оскорбились, – первая сигарета закончилась, и мужчина сразу же достал следующую. – Ну к черту это бросание, никаких нервов не хватает…

– Всё будет в порядке, – Грег и сам не знал, зачем пытается успокоить собеседника, наверное, хотел оказать ответную услугу, он присел на перила балкона, глядя на Дея, у которого между бровей залегла горькая складка, – недопонимание постоянно присутствует в любых отношениях, сам же знаешь, – мужчина улыбнулся.

– Если мне предъявляют подобные претензии сейчас, то что будет дальше? С другой стороны, чем раньше всё выяснить, тем легче потом. И вообще, я что, настолько похож на человека, которым можно помыкать?

– Это был риторический вопрос? Или ты действительно хочешь услышать МОЁ мнение о тебе?

– Не хотел бы, не спрашивал, – очередной окурок занял свое место в пепельнице, и Амадей, немного подумав, на время отказался от идеи продолжить травить организм.

– Ты похож на идеального парня, – несколько натянуто улыбнулся Грег. – И уж точно таким, как ты, нельзя ставить условия, но с тобой можно договориться, потому что для тебя важно чужое мнение. Хотя, скорее, в итоге решение будет компромиссным, а не тем, что ожидалось сначала, но выгодным обоим.

– Спасибо за честное субъективное мнение, – вздохнул Дей. – Что ж, до личной встречи ещё три дня, или оба остынем, или разругаемся вдрызг.

– Тут главное определиться, чего ты на самом деле хочешь. Нам пора собираться на ужин.

– Как и все люди, я хочу, чтобы меня понимали, – буркнул мужчина, – но пока что-то не складывается. Да, идём, – и он первым ушёл в комнату.

– Я бы постарался тебя понять, – едва слышно выдохнул Грег, давая себе минуту, прежде чем пойти следом.

Амадей, немного успокоившись, отвлекался тем, что методично складывал снятую с подарка бумагу, под которой оказался ящик тёмного дерева. Заметив заинтересованный взгляд Грегорио, он улыбнулся и предложил:

– Открой.

Грег послушно откинул крышку и восхищенно уставился на хитрую конструкцию – это действие заставило ящик раскрыться в разные стороны множеством полочек, на которых лежали аккуратные небольшие плитки шоколада – белого, молочного, горького, рубинового – чистого и с добавками вроде банальных орехов и ещё чего-то.

– Лоралея будет в восторге, едва ли кто-то смог додуматься до такой красоты. Дашь мне потом контакты фирмы? Думаю, мне может пригодиться.

– Конечно, – Амадей явно был доволен произведенным эффектом, подхватив со стола мобильник, он нашёл открытую в браузере страницу и протянул телефон Грегу. – Записывай.

– Сейчас, – Грегорио достал ежедневник – подобные полезные вещи он предпочитал хранить под рукой, пусть эта привычка и была несколько старомодной, – и поспешно переписал номер и название.

– Заказ можно сделать по телефону или на сайте, в этом случае они перезвонят с уточнениями и указанием времени доставки, оплата при получении, – пояснил Дей, закрывая ящик. – Кстати, а во сколько начнется праздник?

– Официально – вечером, бабушка родилась на закате, но с самого утра каждый будет стараться удивить её и порадовать.

– И когда любимый внук планировал радовать именинницу?

– Когда все остальные достанут её до зубного скрежета, – улыбнулся Грегорио. – Ты поймешь, когда пора.

– Ловлю на слове, – Амадей улыбнулся, окончательно приходя в себя. – Ну что, я вроде в порядке, пора собираться и идти вниз, не стоит давать лишнего повода для пересудов.

– Можно сделать вид, что нам не до ужина, если хочешь, – предложил Грег, – скорая командировка, и всё такое.

– Думаю, леди Лоралея нас точно отправит к себе сразу после, как днём, и изображать ничего не потребуется, – покачал головой Дей.

– Если ты достаточно собран для этого, то пойдём и дальше производить впечатление идеальной парочки.

– Всё в порядке, не волнуйся.

Мужчины критически оглядели друг друга и, удовлетворившись увиденным, направились в столовую.

И вновь в столовой было слишком громко – один из дядей Грега пытался что-то рассказать, перекрикивая остальных, но у него не выходило. Заняв свои места и тепло поприветствовав Лоралею, мужчины приступили к ужину. Грег на этот раз не прятал долгие взгляды, не скрывал, насколько ему приятно общество Амадея, радуясь тому, что позже можно будет всё списать на игру для родственников. Дей, замечая это, только мягко улыбался, рассудив, что это будет небольшой платой за его некоторую задумчивость – мужчина пытался понять, как себя вести при встрече с Ланой после недавнего разговора.

В конце ужина Лоралея действительно отправила их прочь, отклонив приглашение погулять в саду, хотя и с лёгкой неохотой. Уже в лифте Амадей, посмеиваясь, заметил:

– Всем бы такую тактичность, как у твоей бабушки, особенно той леди, что сидела напротив. Я уж думал, она во мне дырку просверлит.

– Тактичность? У Лоралеи? – рассмеялся Грег. – Хотя, конечно она не из тех, кто будет смотреть осуждающим взглядом, а просто выскажет всё, что думает.

– За это она мне и нравится, – Дей отвлекся на короткую трель мобильника. – Придется поработать пару часов, – искренне расстроился он, – документы прислали.

– Работай, конечно, – пожал плечами Грегорио, он прекрасно понимал необходимость подготовки, – только не забудь, что завтра очень тяжёлый день.

– Помню. Апофеоз всего, нужно будет выложиться по полной, улизнуть на пару часов не выйдет. Ладно, я сначала покурить схожу, чтобы потом не отвлекаться, – вошедший в номер мужчина привычно направился на балкон.

Грег уже было хотел пойти следом, просто понаблюдать, как тот курит, но остановил себя: не стоило надоедать, неизвестно, как отреагирует Амадей на лишнее внимание, его сегодня и так было через край. Другое дело, когда он увлечётся работой, тогда можно будет спокойно разглядывать и запоминать.

Дей надолго не задержался, видимо, не хотел откладывать необходимые заботы или просто поймал мысль за хвост, потому что, усевшись на свое место и достав планшет, он, что-то поизучав, начал быстро набирать текст, как и вчера, сверяясь с открытым письмом на экране телефона. Грегорио же честно пытался читать книгу, но едва ли запомнил хоть слово из неё – он вновь почти неотрывно следил за Амадеем, стараясь прятать взгляд, когда тот поднимал глаза. Чем дальше, тем больше это было похоже на одержимость, а ведь им ещё в одной постели спать, некстати появилась мысль.

– Хочу попросить принести чай, – сказал Грег спустя пару часов слишком густой для него тишины, – будешь?

– Да, пожалуй, мне нужно ещё с полчаса, – отозвался Дей, потерев переносицу. – Здесь на удивление плодотворно работается, кстати, или просто компания стимулирует.

– Я ведь просто молчу, – несколько недоумённо сказал Грег, не зная, как воспринимать его слова – с кем другим это вполне могло бы сойти за флирт, но, кажется, не в этом случае. – Если бы я консультировал, другое дело. Что-нибудь к чаю?

– Ты уютно молчишь и не мешаешь, – пояснил Амадей. – Это просто мой личный заскок, сестра всё время была рядом, когда я готовился к занятиям, вот и привык. А к чаю – если только какой-нибудь небольшой десерт, – и снова уткнулся в планшет.

– Никогда не думал, что достаточно просто помолчать рядом, – негромко сказал Грег и, решив не отвлекать персонал, готовившийся к завтрашнему дню, направился на кухню сам.

Уже у лифта он столкнулся с Лоралеей. Посмотрев на поднос в руках внука, та лукаво улыбнулась и уточнила:

– Восстанавливаете силы?

– Бабушка, – с укором протянул Грег, понимая, что краснеет, пусть и было абсолютно не с чего. – Просто решили перекусить перед сном.

– Ну да, конечно, – оценив выражение его лица, кивнула женщина, – тогда не буду тебя задерживать.

– Спасибо, – искренне сказал Грегорио и, поцеловав Лоралею в щёку, что было довольно сложно, учитывая, что он всё ещё держал в руках поднос, добавил: – Спокойной ночи.

– И вам хорошо отдохнуть. До завтра, милый, – и Лоралея ушла к себе.

Грег проводил её взглядом и поспешил вернуться в комнату. Настроение порядком испортилось, но он постарался это скрыть.

– Твой чай, – сказал мужчина, опуская поднос на столик.

– Спасибо, ещё пару минут…

Грегорио забрал свою чашку и уткнулся в неё, понимая, что если и дальше будет смотреть на Амадея, выдаст себя с потрохами. Дею и правда потребовалось минут пять, за которые Грег успел немного прийти в себя и сосредоточиться.

– Столкнулся с бабушкой, можно считать, что она пожелала нам нескучной ночи, – выдал он.

– И поэтому ты такой хмурый? Что не так?

– Всё в порядке, – отмахнулся Грегорио, не желая говорить, что каждое напоминание об отношениях со стороны Лоралеи заставляло его думать о том моменте, когда придется говорить о расставании.

Дей вздохнул. Возможно, дело в том, что Грег хотел бы видеть рядом не его, а кого-то более привлекательного и разделяющего предпочтения в постели, но приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть. Мужчина напомнил себе, что им осталось потерпеть всего два дня, и занялся своим десертом.

– Ты простишь мне немного нудных наставлений? – чай и сладкое подействовали на Грега умиротворяюще, да и вообще, всему своё время. – Если ты решил завтра вести себя как-то иначе в отношении Лоралеи, то не нужно, и главное, никакого пафоса, хотя, я думаю, ты и сам всё прекрасно понимаешь.

– А почему я должен вести себя иначе? – не понял Амадей. – Да и у неё уже сложилось впечатление обо мне, ничего принципиально нового она не узнает.

– Юбилей, и всё такое… И правда с чего я вообще решил… – Грегорио замолчал, ругая себя: наговорил глупостей, словно сомневался в адекватности собеседника, вот кто, спрашивается, просил? – Спишем всё на нервы? – просительно улыбнулся мужчина.

– Забыли, – Дей улыбнулся в ответ. – Спать ещё не хочется, чем бы заняться? – задумчиво добавил он.

– Сыграем в карты? – хмыкнул Грег: это было достаточно забавно, но он действительно постоянно возил с собой новую колоду.

– О, а у тебя есть? – оживился Амадей. – Я только за. Во что и на что играем?

– На деньги, – предложил Грег, озвучив знакомое обоим название. – На мелочь, конечно, но всё равно достаточно интересно.

– Хорошо. Раздавай, – на стол опустилась горстка монет.

– Посмотрим, насколько ты умеешь держать лицо, – перед мужчинами легли по две карты рубашками вверх.

– Обижаешь, – фыркнул Дей.

Он и правда всю игру сидел с каменным выражением, никак не показывая своего отношения ни к проигрышам, ни к победам. Столбики монет около каждого из мужчин то росли, то почти пропадали, Фортуна никому из них не улыбалась сильнее.

– Уже почти полночь, – с удивлением сказал Грег. – Так быстро пролетело время.

– Ты прав, пора закругляться, – Амадей сдержал зевок. – Я на балкон, можешь пока занять ванную.

– Спасибо за разрешение, – несколько иронично ответил Грег. – Приятно подышать сигаретным дымом.

– Благодарю за высочайшее дозволение, – серьёзно ответил Дей, но тут же рассмеялся и ушёл.

Грегорио хмыкнул и действительно поспешил в душ: время было позднее, и мужчину уже порядком клонило в сон.

Амадей стоял, облокотившись на перила, курил и смотрел на тёмный сад внизу, подсознательно ожидая увидеть очередную почти галлюцинацию, но всё было тихо. Через какое-то время из-за неплотно закрытой двери послышались шаги и шорохи, а значит, Грег уже закончил, и можно было возвращаться.

– Спокойной ночи, – раздался тихий голос, когда он вернулся в комнату. Грег уже устроился на кровати и что-то листал в телефоне.

– И тебе.

К моменту его возвращения из ванной в комнате горел только ночник, а Грегорио, замотавшись в одеяло, то ли уже спал, то ли просто лежал с закрытыми глазами. Дей тоже не стал тянуть, устроился на своей половине, погасил свет и почти сразу провалился в сон.

Утреннее пробуждение было неловким, во всяком случае, для Грега, который во сне подкатился слишком близко к своему соседу по кровати и даже умудрился приобнять его, хорошо хоть проснулся первым.

– Чёрт! – едва слышно выдохнул он и осторожно отодвинулся, а потом и вовсе сбежал в душ.

Прохладная вода не спасла ситуацию: стоило только вспомнить тепло чужого тела под рукой, как в памяти всплывали нескромные сны, одолевавшие вторую ночь подряд, и тот вынужденный поцелуй. Подавив малодушное желание постучать головой о стену, Грегорио сдался и позволил себе забыться на пару минут.

Амадей за время его отсутствия не только не проснулся, но и позы не поменял, так что Грег облегчённо выдохнул и уселся в кресло – ждать его пробуждения и ещё немного полюбоваться. То что идея была не очень хорошей, стало понятно сразу: мысли, чуть приглушённые разрядкой, вновь вернулись, а вместе с ними – ненужные мечты и желания. Всё это грозило перерасти в большую проблему, и, как назло, до завтрака ещё хватало времени, а будить сладко спавшего мужчину только потому, что его вид навевает мысли о поцелуях, было бы настоящим кощунством.

С трудом отведя взгляд, Грег вышел на свежий, чуть прохладный утренний воздух и наткнулся на пачку сигарет, оставленную вчера Амадеем. Грегорио не врал, он не очень любил процесс курения, но сейчас это было бы весьма к месту. Особенно именно эти сигареты, ведь они принадлежали Дею… Поймав себя на мысли, что ведет себя как влюблённая школьница, мужчина едва не поперхнулся дымом. Как же это всё было некстати и в то же время притягательно, как, наверное, все запретные вещи. Влюбиться в Амадея было бы решением лёгким и глупым, хотя, кажется, это его постоянная тактика в отношениях. Хотя о чем это он, всё уже случилось, ничем иным происходящее объяснить не выходило. Мужчина с тихим стоном опустился на пол балкона, не заботясь о холоде или чистоте камня, понимая, что не знает, как пережить сегодняшний день. Но ведь можно просто насладиться этим временем, на людях давать себе чуть больше свободы, ухватить хоть немного – столько, сколько удастся от этих нереальных, но до дрожи желанных отношений.

Успокоив себя таким образом, Грегорио поднялся и, глубоко вздохнув, вернулся в комнату. Амадей уже не спал, он как раз заканчивал одеваться.

– Доброе утро. Готов к свершениям?

– Конечно, – улыбнулся в ответ Грег, стараясь смотреть чуть в сторону. – Надеюсь, всё пройдет гладко.

– Я тоже.

Утро пошло своим чередом. Завтрак, неспешный разговор о погоде, благоприятствующей празднованию – желающие могут погулять по саду, – последние уточнения действий в течение дня, потому что Грегорио хоть и был любимым внуком и гостем, но не мог не проконтролировать, всё ли в порядке. Наконец, разобравшись со всеми мелочами, мужчины направились вниз – поздороваться с леди Лоралеей, которая сегодня просто блистала. Нет, дело не в наряде, он как раз был достаточно скромным, а в свете, что, казалось, шёл от неё и согревал всех. А ещё в её ухе была серьга, та самая, пара которой ждала своего часа в футляре в комнате мужчин.

«Мальчиков» попросили быть где-то неподалеку, потому что они «вносили приятное разнообразие» в толпу старательно изображавших тихое змеиное кубло родственников, и Грег, пользуясь моментом, старался при каждом удобном случае приобнять своего спутника, наслаждаясь ощущениями, запрещая себе думать, что это всё ненастоящее. Дей же довольно искренне улыбался, отвлекая леди Лоралею и Грегорио разговорами в перерывах между поздравлениями и вручением подарков. Сложно было понять, как он на самом деле относится к этому представлению, собственно, Грег и не пытался, а просто продолжал наглеть – ровно до того момента, как почувствовал, что Дей напрягся после легкого поцелуя в уголок губ. И пусть Грегорио решил дать себе волю хотя бы сейчас, но всё же не мог не заметить этого, понимая, что переборщил.

– Прости, – тихо выдохнул Грег и, сделав вид, что его кто-то позвал, поспешил отойти, давая Амадею чуть больше пространства.

Дей же, извинившись перед именинницей, ушёл в противоположную сторону, вглубь сада, чтобы никому не мешать табачным дымом. Руки подрагивали, сигарета прикурилась только со второго раза, и мужчина, присев на лавочку, прикрыл глаза, чтобы дать себе успокоиться. Грег с его внезапной навязчивостью утомлял и, может, самую малость… будоражил? Это открытие заставило Дея несколько раз быстро затянуться, словно пытаясь прогнать мысли никотиновой горечью.

– Вот ты где, – появившийся в поле зрения Грег выглядел виновато. – Слушай, я бы с удовольствием дал тебе ещё посидеть в тишине, но мне нужна помощь. Привезли праздничный торт, с опозданием, конечно, и теперь нужно как-то протащить это безобразие мимо бабушки, ты не мог бы её отвлечь, пожалуйста.

– Иду, – Амадей в очередной раз напомнил себе, что скоро всё закончится, и встал.

Самовнушение и привычный способ успокоиться подействовали, Дей вновь был готов играть свою роль и, к некоторому изумлению Грегорио, даже легко коснулся его плеча, проходя мимо, показывая, что извинения приняты. Грег хотел бы думать, что получил карт-бланш на дальнейшие приставания, но понимал, что это всего лишь желание выполнить их соглашение.

Амадей, найдя леди Лоралею, вежливо осведомился, не утомил ли её поток поздравлений от родственников, и, получив в ответ кокетливое сетование, что неплохо было бы отдохнуть и выпить чаю, увлек её в беседку, по дороге поймав пробегавшего официанта и попросив принести всё необходимое.

– Ты любишь моего внука? – спросила Лоралея, разглядывая небольшую цветочную композицию на столе. Перед ней уже стояла чашка с ароматным чаем, а Амадей как раз делал глоток из своей и только чудом не поперхнулся. В беседке было спокойно и тихо, так что женщина, видимо, решила, что стоит поговорить о том, что тревожило её все эти дни, но из боязни слишком надавить так и не было высказано.

– Он меня не просто любит, – сейчас Дей готов был сам расцеловать так вовремя появившегося Грегорио, – он готов поехать со мной почти на неделю туда, где присутствует толпа моих родственников.

Лоралея кивнула, решив не настаивать, ведь Грег был прав, толпа дядюшек-тётушек действительно была тем ещё испытанием, и Амадей блестяще с ним справлялся. Дей же, отставив чашку, благодарно улыбнулся мужчине и уточнил:

– Присоединишься?

– Да, определённо, нужно посидеть в тишине, – улыбнулся Грег, устраиваясь рядом с ним: он и хотел бы дать Амадею больше пространства, но не в данной ситуации.

Дей налил ему чаю и сочувствующе спросил:

– Совсем замотался? Нельзя же взваливать на себя абсолютно всё, нужно и просто отдыхать.

– Я и отдыхал, весь вчерашний вечер, – тепло посмотрел на него Грег, понимая, что все добрые намерения летят куда-то в бездну, и он просто обязан поцеловать мужчину рядом с собой. Ему хватило благоразумия остановиться на коротком прикосновении к губам, хотя хотелось много большего. – К тому же у меня всегда есть помощники и ты.

– Кто-то опять увлекся, – рассмеялась Лоралея, глядя на внука и его спутника, – но вполне можешь добавить, что любишь Дея, особенно если ещё не говорил этого.

– Сегодня ещё точно нет, но если ты настаиваешь… Люблю тебя, – Грег улыбался и вроде просто играл роль, но при этом слишком быстро отвел взгляд, опасаясь, что Амадей может понять, что всё гораздо серьёзнее, чем просто слова.

– Я знаю, радость моя, – Дей обнял его за плечи, прижав к себе, – и очень это ценю, – ответить тем же он банально не мог, не перед леди Лоралеей, которая поймёт, что он неискренен.

Посидев ещё немного, Лоралея обратила внимание на подающую ей какие-то знаки родственницу и, вздохнув, сказала:

– Как бы мне ни хотелось ещё побыть с вами, обязанности хозяйки праздника никто не отменял. Отдыхайте, мальчики, до встречи ближе к вечеру.

– Предлагаешь оставить тебя веселиться в одиночку? – улыбнулся Грег. Ему бы радоваться, что можно прекратить эту игру, но он боялся сейчас остаться наедине с Амадеем.

– Тебе же не нравились семейные дрязги, – улыбнулась Лоралея и с лёгким нажимом повторила: – Отдыхайте.

– Обязательно, – заверил её Грегорио и улыбнулся, глядя как легко она шагает прочь по дорожке сада.

– Я вообще не понимаю, что ты планируешь врать ей о нашей размолвке… – Дей был непривычно серьезен: это его и правда беспокоило, не хотелось совсем уж подставлять молча смотревшего в стол Грегорио. Кажется, они оба прилично так увязли в этой лжи. Амадей вздохнул и достал сигареты, в каком-то порыве откровенности хмыкнув: – Мне, кстати, впервые в любви признались, не считая школьных лет, пусть и только напоказ.

– Да ладно? – искренне удивился Грег. – Ты шутишь, – ему было даже интересно, что сказал бы Дей, если бы узнал, что признание было далеко как не напоказ. – А с бабушкой я справлюсь, Амадей, не думай об этом.

– Не шучу. Что ж со мной не так, интересно? – Дей откровенно устал от этого спектакля, от недавней ссоры с Ланой, от беспокойства за отца, от того, что нельзя просто расслабиться и насладиться красотой сада, приятным обществом пожилой леди, многое пережившей и охотно об этом рассказывавшей, да и Грег был неплохим собеседником и вообще довольно адекватным человеком. Амадей с удивлением посмотрел на дотлевшую сигарету, не понимая, когда успел её выкурить, и потянулся за второй.

К его удивлению, Грегорио рассмеялся – горько и совершенно невесело, и прежде чем Дей успел уточнить, что сказал, чтобы вызвать такую реакцию, объяснил:

– Я сам постоянно задаю себе тот же вопрос, что со мной не так? Оставь в покое сигареты, давай вернёмся в номер, там и покуришь, а я хочу поработать.

– Идём. Сколько там времени до официального начала? – Амадей встал и, заметив пристальный взгляд гулявшей неподалеку довольно склочной пары, подал Грегу руку, предлагая на неё опереться.

– Часа три – достаточно, чтобы привести в порядок себя и свои мысли, – тот принял помощь и, поднявшись на ноги, не спешил отпускать руку, да и отступать тоже. – Пойдём? – тихо и несколько неуверенно спросил мужчина, уговаривая себя, что поцелуй будет совершенно неуместным.

– Пойдём, – Дей, словно что-то почувствовав, легко коснулся губами его щеки, почти привычно обнял за плечи и повёл ко входу в отель, с трудом сдержавшись от того, чтобы поморщиться, проходя мимо презрительно смотревших на них свидетелей происходящего. Невольно подумалось, что для него это всего несколько дней, а вот Грег сталкивается с подобным всю свою жизнь, даже среди родных, а что говорить о посторонних людях. Амадей постарался прогнать прочь эти мысли, право, ему хватало и своих проблем.

Сегодня у них не вышло привычно отстраниться, поднимаясь в лифте, потому что они были не одни. Дей толком не понял, кем приходится Грегорио эта юная особа, но она своими вывертами за пару секунд довела в общем-то достаточно спокойного мужчину до обещания рассказать родителям, о чём, Амадей не понял, да и не хотел, если честно.

В комнате было слишком тихо, и это казалось настоящим подарком.

– Вот теперь ты вполне можешь опять покурить, – улыбнулся Грег, падая в кресло.

– Пожалуй, – Дей прошёл на балкон, прикрыв дверь, не желая мешать дымом, и достал телефон, решив позвонить сестре – может, хоть у неё есть хорошие новости.

Новости и верно были: отца выписали из больницы, врачи совершенно не понимали, как такое возможно, но не осталось и следа недомогания. Амадей почувствовал себя настолько счастливым в этот момент: наконец-то всё хорошо, и больше не нужно ждать каждый день известия о том, что отец умер. Во время разговора он обернулся к балконной двери, потому что хотелось видеть того, благодаря кому произошли все эти изменения, своего первого встречного.

Грегорио же пытался сосредоточиться на работе, пытался не обращать внимания на стоявшего на балконе мужчину, который так кому-то улыбался, что Грег почувствовал укол ревности: ему-то явно не дождаться подобного.

Наконец Амадей, сияя улыбкой, вернулся в комнату, опустился в свое кресло и сказал:

– Не зря старались. Леди Лоралея довольна, и отец вернулся домой, он полностью здоров.

– Прекрасные новости, – искренне откликнулся Грег, понимая, что Дей говорил с сестрой.

– Ты не представляешь, насколько, – Дей откинул голову на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. – Отец, я, племянники, теперь не нужно будет жить, ожидая неминуемой незавидной участи… Спасибо тебе, Грег.

– Глупости, меня-то за что благодарить? – удивился Грегорио. – За то, что я провожу время с шикарным парнем? Я рад за тебя, правда.

– За то, что попался тогда на пути. В том квартале я мог встретить какого-нибудь отморозка или грабителя и, выполнив его просьбу, оказаться в лучшем случае за решёткой, – часть с комплиментом себе Дей решил пропустить.

– Если рассуждать так, то и мне здорово повезло, можно сказать, что нам обоим в тот вечер улыбнулась удача, – отмахнулся Грег. – Не будем об этом, главное, что с твоей семьёй всё хорошо.

Амадей промолчал, решив не напоминать о том, что везение в случае Грегорио сомнительное и только на несколько дней, в отличие от него самого, и уточнил:

– Мне ближайшие пару часов сидеть тихо и сочинять поздравительную речь?

– Как хочешь, – улыбнулся Грег, – ты мне не помешаешь. А знаешь, ну её, эту работу. Может, ещё сыграем?

– Давай, мне понравился вчерашний вечер.

– Главное не заиграться, – Грег почувствовал тепло от его слов – значит, не только ему будет что вспомнить – и достал колоду и мелочь. – Начнём.

– Погоди, – Амадей дисциплинированно выставил таймер, и игра началась.

Оказалось, это было весьма верное решение, потому что они увлеклись игрой и обществом друг друга, и если бы не таймер, то пропустили бы то, к чему готовились. Времени оставалось ровно столько, чтобы переодеться, и то это пришлось делать в спешке. Странно, но мужчины, не сговариваясь, выбрали себе похожие наряды для этого вечера и теперь смотрелись поразительно гармонично.

– Подарки берём сразу? – убедившись, что их костюмы сидят идеально, посмотрел на стол с коробками Дей.

– Да, в зале есть специальный столик для них, хотя это, – Грег взял в руки футляр с серьгой, – я предпочту держать при себе, – он бережно убрал вещь во внутренний карман пиджака.

– Тогда, может, сразу и вручим, как встретим? – Амадей подхватил шоколадный набор и направился к двери. – Всё равно когда леди Лоралея увидит серьгу, тут же её наденет.

– Я хотел подобрать лучший момент, идеальный, – негромко сказал Грег, – тогда, когда на лице Лоралеи появится задумчивая и чуть грустная улыбка – это значит, что она вспоминает о прошлом, дедушке, и ей очень нужна поддержка.

\- Значит, подберём, всё равно большую часть времени мы рядом, – Дей не стал спорить, припомнив, что уже видел подобное выражение и сможет снова его поймать.

– Не сомневаюсь, а теперь пойдём. Я должен ещё раз осмотреть зал и убедиться, что всё в порядке.

Мужчины спустились вниз, и на подходе к залу встретили леди Лоралею. Женщина удовлетворённо их оглядела, с некоторым любопытством посмотрела на коробку в руках Дея и, пообещав, что скоро вернется, куда-то ушла.

В зале всё было идеально – в меру украшений и цветов, накрытые столы, тенями скользившие официанты. Грег, с облегчением выдохнув, кивнул Амадею, оставившему свою ношу на упомянутом столике, и они вышли в сад. Гости, кажется, и не поднимались в свои номера, точнее, так только казалось, потому что дневные наряды и рядом не стояли со всем этим великолепием.

– День рождения бабушки – ещё и ежегодный повод выделиться, – с улыбкой сказал Грег, мимолётно здороваясь с только что приехавшим двоюродным братом, – впрочем, ты и сам это видишь. Официальная часть начнётся через пару минут, так что можем немного посидеть в стороне и покурить. Что скажешь? – мужчина опять кому-то улыбнулся и словно бы невзначай крепче обнял своего спутника. – Могу найти тебе что-нибудь выпить, хотя компанию составить пока не смогу – вечная проблема, когда пью, становлюсь слишком романтичным и привязчивым.

– Учту, – хмыкнул Дей. – И в одиночестве пить не собираюсь, так что это подождёт. Идём, надышимся перед стартом.

– Угостишь? – улыбнулся Грег.

– Конечно, – Амадей, остановившись в укромном месте среди деревьев, протянул ему открытую пачку и, дождавшись, пока его спутник возьмет сигарету, щёлкнул зажигалкой.

– Дурные привычки быстро передаются, – отметил Грег, просто чтобы поддержать разговор.

– Хочешь сказать, ты вообще не курил раньше?

– Не курил бы, не потянулся бы за сигаретой, когда психанул. Просто достаточно давно не позволял себе подобного.

– А я, похоже, окончательно угробил свое желание бросить, – невесело усмехнулся Дей.

– Да ладно тебе, вернёшься домой, и всё пойдёт как прежде, бросишь.

– Не уверен. Стимул пропал.

– Ты что, решил расстаться со своей девушкой? – понизив голос, уточнил Грег. – Ведь именно она была твоим стимулом, так?

– Пока не решил, но если получу ещё одно такое сообщение, как сегодня утром, или обещанный разговор будет не совсем удачным, то это весьма вероятно.

– Не торопись, – посоветовал Грег, хотя был сам себе отвратителен в этот момент, потому что на самом деле хотел, чтобы Дей расстался со своей девушкой, ведь тогда бы у них мог быть хоть крошечный шанс… Мужчина встряхнулся и постарался отогнать прочь ненужные мысли. – Скучать по кому-то весьма тошно, даже если этот кто-то подобного не стоит.

– Я, кажется, говорил, что не люблю, когда мной пытаются манипулировать, – покачал головой Амадей и затушил сигарету. – В любом случае через восемь дней нужно будет уезжать в реальную командировку, времени на то, чтобы всё обдумать, вполне достаточно.

– И правда, – покладисто согласился Грегорио, понимая, что не хочет больше продолжать этот разговор. – Нам уже пора, вечер вот-вот начнется.

– Да, идём, – Дей обнял его, и они пошли в сторону отеля, под перекрестье взглядов и тихие шепотки за спиной.

Места им были приготовлены рядом с именинницей, и это с одной стороны было к лучшему, потому что при Лоралее родня вела себя тише, а с другой – их видели все, и расслабиться не было никакой возможности. Постоянные прикосновения буквально сводили Грега с ума, он понимал, что вскоре всё вновь дойдет до поцелуев, и ему опять придется извиняться и сбегать под благовидным предлогом. Тем не менее, Грегорио с удовольствием слушал очередную историю Амадея и не мог отвести от него взгляда, плюс ко всему Лоралея явно решила подпоить внука, уж неизвестно, зачем. Впрочем, доставалось и Дею, хотя мужчины, словно сговорившись, старались едва отпивать из своих бокалов при каждом новом тосте.

Вечер был в разгаре, когда Лоралея, выслушав очередную хвалебную оду в свою честь, немного погрустнела и коснулась одинокой серёжки в ухе. Амадей, заметив это, склонился к Грегу и негромко сказал:

– По-моему, пора.

– Полностью с тобой согласен, – он, в отличие от остальных, не произносил напыщенных речей, не желая привлекать к себе внимание, потому что этот момент, он даже не между Грегом и Лоралеей, а между ней и её давно погибшим мужем. – Я люблю тебя, – негромко сказал мужчина, привлекая к себе внимание бабушки, и опустил на белоснежную скатерть футляр с серьгой, – ты – самый дорогой для меня человек, я мечтаю о том, чтобы ты была счастлива каждую секунду, каждый вздох. С днем рождения, родная.

Отщёлкнулась крышка, и Лоралея увидела перед собой настоящее чудо, во всяком случае, выглядела она словно человек, которому подарили сказку.

– Спасибо тебе, – так же негромко сказала женщина.

– Нам, – поправил её Грег.

– Поможешь?

– Конечно, – Грегорио осторожно подхватил украшение и впервые за долгие годы вернул его на законное место.

Лоралея счастливо улыбнулась и, обняв внука, добавила:

– Теперь я точно спокойна. Прекрасный день…

– Очень надеюсь на это. Кстати, есть же ещё одна вещь, совершенно невообразимая. Амадей, ты не хочешь показать свой подарок?

– Секундочку, – Дей и правда быстро преодолел небольшое расстояние до столика с подарками и, подхватив ящик, осторожно поставил его около Лоралеи. – Я бесконечно счастлив, что познакомился с такой прекрасной леди, и просто не мог не преподнести вам презент и от себя лично, пусть и не настолько замечательный, – улыбнулся он. – Пусть ваша жизнь будет такой же разнообразной и радующей каждым моментом, как и этот набор.

– Признайся, где ты нашёл такого прекрасного юношу? – строго посмотрела на внука Лоралея, а тот обмер: неужели они перестарались со своей игрой? Но женщина тепло улыбнулась и открыла подарок, по тому, как засверкали её глаза, сразу стало понятно, что презент пришёлся по вкусу. – Очень необычно, мне нравится. Спасибо вам, мальчики.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – галантно склонился к её руке Амадей.

Празднование пошло своим чередом. Примерно через час дали отмашку желающим потанцевать, и из-за столов начали подниматься пары. Дей, чувствуя, что ему нужно немного отвлечься, извинился перед Грегом и, встав, учтиво поклонился имениннице:

– Леди Лоралея, позвольте пригласить вас.

– С удовольствием, – та приняла поданную руку, и они присоединились к остальным.

Танцевать Амадей умел – когда сестра выходила замуж, кроме репетиций первого вальса с будущим супругом она тренировалась и с братом, благо тому позволял рост и желание помочь, так что сейчас мужчина не боялся ударить лицом в грязь. Грегорио не отрываясь наблюдал за ними, остро сожалея, что он не на месте бабушки, это не его ведут в танце и осторожно поддерживают на поворотах. Кажется, он всё же скатился до ревности. Идиот. За всеми этими мыслями Грег не заметил, как приговорил остатки выпивки в своем бокале.

Композиция закончилась, некоторые пары остались в ожидании следующей, но не Лоралея и Дей. Грегорио перехватил их на подходе к столу, помог бабушке присесть, а Амадея обнял, прижимаясь всем телом, и вроде бы в шутку заявил:

– Я бы тоже не отказался с тобой потанцевать, – вот только казалось, что говорил он совершенно не о кружении под музыку в центре зала.

– Вечер ещё не закончился, – спокойно ответил Дей, осторожно отцепляя его от себя и стараясь, чтобы это было не так заметно. – Леди Лоралея, Грег, не обессудьте, я покину вас на несколько минут.

Грегорио же только тоскливо посмотрел ему вслед: ну вот, он опять переборщил, но иначе уже не выходило.

– Если бы я была моложе лет хотя бы на двадцать, у тебя точно появилась бы конкурентка за внимание Амадея, – обмахиваясь салфеткой, заметила женщина. – Он просто клад.

– Я знаю, абсолютно идеальный мужчина, – Грег постарался взять себя в руки и заговорщицки подмигнул собеседнице, – иногда кажется, что таких не бывает.

– Надеюсь, я ещё не раз увижу вас двоих на семейных праздниках? – строго посмотрела на него Лоралея. – Эти несколько дней были замечательными.

– Амадей на самом деле очень занятой человек, – постарался увильнуть от прямого ответа Грег, – командировки и работа, думаю, он рассказывал тебе. Чудо, что мне удалось вытащить его так надолго.

– Да, рассказывал. Но всё же постарайтесь, хорошо?

– Если это будет возможно, то обязательно, – Грегу отчаянно не хотелось огорчать собеседницу, особенно сейчас, когда её глаза сверкали счастьем. – Ты не будешь против, если я тоже немного подышу воздухом?

– Конечно, иди, соскучился уже, наверное, – рассмеялась женщина, отпивая немного из своего бокала.

О да, Грег соскучился – по возможности быть рядом и безнаказанно касаться, но это было возможно только здесь, в зале, а там, за пределами праздника, его, вполне возможно, ждет выволочка. Но Лоралее об этом знать совершенно ни к чему, так что, улыбнувшись ей, мужчина поспешил прочь, не стремясь, впрочем, искать Дея: он устроился на одной из скрытых кустами лавочек в надежде, что на улице хотя бы быстрее выветрится алкоголь.

Сколько он просидел, погрузившись в свои невесёлые раздумья, Грегорио не знал, очнулся он от звука знакомого голоса:

– Тебя там бабушка потеряла, я сказал, что мы разминулись.

– Неловко вышло, – тут же вскинулся Грег. – Через минуту вернусь.

– Ну уж нет, придём вдвоём, – Амадей присел на ту же лавочку, соблюдая небольшую дистанцию, благо рядом больше никого не было. – Что-то случилось?

– Нет, что ты, всё в порядке, – очень убедительно выдал Грегорио, – просто, кажется, слишком много выпил, пусть и не понял, когда успел. Ты ещё помнишь про романтичность и привязчивость?

– Я заметил, – отозвался Дей. – Уйти ещё нельзя, у тебя есть способы быстро протрезветь?

– Посидеть здесь ещё немного? – отчего-то стало обидно. Нет, Грег, конечно, понимал, что его прикосновения должны быть неприятны, но всё же глупо продолжал надеяться на то, что у него есть шанс. – Иди в зал, – попросил он, – если бабушка будет спрашивать, скажи, что я перебрал и мне нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, она в курсе моих странных отношений с алкоголем. Даже если её это несколько расстроит, то одного танца с тобой хватит, чтобы вернуть хорошее настроение.

– Хорошо, – Амадей не стал настаивать, как-то резко вспомнив, что Грегорио не один раз уже упомянул, что считает его привлекательным, а значит, не так уж и играет на публику. – Приходи в себя, – и ушёл.

Если бы подобное пожелание было так легко выполнить… Грегорио старался, правда, и не так уж он был пьян, как пытался показать, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. В итоге обратно в зал он вернулся минут через десять, сверкая улыбкой и намереваясь сделать всё, чтобы этот праздник и дальше был идеальным, хотя тут же проиграл себе, стоило только взглянуть на смеющегося Амадея, от которого совершенно не хотелось отводить взгляд. Мысленно послав всё куда подальше, Грег решил, что на людях ему в любом случае ничего не сделают, а переночевать, в случае чего, можно и в комнате отдыха или вообще не ложиться, а значит, можно урвать ещё хоть немного тепла.

– Что я пропустил? – с улыбкой спросил он, вернувшись на свое место и совершенно нахально вторгаясь в личное пространство Амадея – всего лишь чтобы поправить запонку в его рукаве, но всё же этого было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать тепло, идущее от кожи.

– Ничего особо важного, – Лоралея внимательно на него посмотрела, оценивая состояние, но, удовлетворившись увиденным, уточнять ничего не стала.

Дей молча отпил немного из своего бокала, прикидывая, что ему делать. Откровенно отшивать Грегорио не было возможности, да и определённых границ он всё же не переходил – пока, напомнил себе мужчина, – и леди Лоралея, глядя на них, улыбалась так счастливо, что казалось настоящим кощунством её разочаровывать. Что ж, возможно, всё не так уж и плохо.

Праздник продолжался. Поздравления, музыка и алкоголь, впрочем, Грег честно старался держать себя в руках, да и пил он относительно немного – не хотелось жалеть об испорченном вечере. Лоралея всё же не удержалась и ещё раз вытащила Амадея на танцпол – нет, конечно, он сам любезно её пригласил после парочки весьма прозрачных намеков, Грегу же только и оставалось, что смотреть на кружащуюся пару. Спасибо хоть Дей больше никого не приглашал, хотя некоторые дамы вертелись рядом, изо всех сил изображая, как им скучно и как они хотели бы потанцевать, а имеющиеся кавалеры их не устраивают. Лоралея только посмеивалась, полностью одобряя действия Амадея.

Время шло, гости уже начали расходиться, не забывая ещё раз поздравить именинницу, Амадею казалось, что эта вереница смутно знакомых лиц никогда не подойдёт к концу.

Заметив его усталость и лёгкое смятение, Грег улыбнулся и негромко предложил:

– Пойдём подышим воздухом, совсем уходить ещё немного рано.

– Спасибо за идею, – благодарно улыбнулся Дей, поднимаясь.

Мужчины вышли в сад, дойдя до той самой лавочки, где недавно сидел Грегорио, и, устроившись на ней, закурили. Говорить ни о чем уже не хотелось, но уютная тишина нарушилась сигналом телефона Амадея.

– Почта, – пояснил он недовольно поморщившемуся Грегу, достав мобильник, – и раз в такое время, значит, что-то важное.

По мере чтения письма мужчина всё больше хмурился и явно перечитывал отдельные куски. Наконец, убрав телефон, он вздохнул и сказал:

– Мне нужно будет вернуться в город к полудню, командировка перенеслась. Леди Лоралее расскажем завтра с утра, не стоит портить ей праздник.

– То есть? На этом всё? – несколько беспомощно уточнил Грег и тут же поспешно добавил: – Я хотел сказать, хорошо, если тебе нужно уезжать, то конечно, я всё понимаю.

– Условие гадалки выполнено, леди Лоралея довольна, мой отец выздоровел, – Дей задумчиво посмотрел на тлеющий кончик сигареты, ярким пятном выделяющийся в вечерней почти темноте. – Спасибо тебе за компанию, это были не самые плохие дни.

– Действительно, не самые плохие, – достаточно резко сказал Грег, отбрасывая свою сигарету в сторону и поднимаясь на ноги. Его немного повело от выпитого, но это казалось совершеннейшей ерундой. От дверей послышался голос Лоралеи, которая с кем-то вновь прощалась, и Грегорио представил, что вот сейчас она выйдет и увидит их такими – он сам, с трудом сдерживающий злость, неизвестно на кого направленную, отрешённый Амадей, – и все их старания пойдут прахом. Поэтому Грег решительно потянул всё ещё сидевшего мужчину за руку, заставляя встать, и поцеловал, совершенно не сдерживая себя, сминая чужие губы, не давая опомниться, подумать о том, что вообще происходит.

Странно, но первой мыслью Амадея было не оттолкнуть вконец распоясавшегося Грега, а то, что, пожалуй, разница и правда есть – девушки никогда не действовали так напористо, будто от этого поцелуя зависит если не жизнь, то ближайшее будущее – уж точно. На волне этих эмоций и чувствуя легкий шум в голове от выпитого, Дей вспомнил, что он, вообще-то, мужчина, а не трепетная барышня, впервые познавшая сладость прикосновения чужих губ, и из какого-то чувства мести ответил, перехватывая инициативу.

Поцелуй затянулся, превращаясь в настоящее противостояние, Лоралея уже давно ушла, не желая смущать мужчин, а они всё никак не могли оторваться друг от друга. Грег, подбодрённый тем, что его не просто не оттолкнули, но и ответили, постарался вложить всё свое умение в напористую ласку, надеясь, что у него ещё есть время, хоть ещё немного, чтобы полностью раствориться в ощущениях. Уступать не хотел никто, и ещё через какое-то время мужчины уже не старались доказать что-то друг другу, а просто наслаждались прикосновениями, но всё же затуманенного мозга Дея наконец дошло, что есть в этой ситуации что-то неправильное. Он по возможности мягко отстранил Грегорио и для верности отступил на шаг, стараясь не смотреть на него, благо полумрак надежно скрывал выражения их лиц.

– Ну так что, есть разница? – в голосе Грега Амадею послышалась издёвка.

– Решил показать?

– Нет, решил урвать чуть больше, пока могу, ведь может быть и так, что больше не будет возможности оказаться рядом с настолько идеальным мужчиной.

– Я не идеал для тебя, – Амадей покачал головой, – и ты это знаешь, – шуршание, щелчок зажигалки, красная точка на кончике сигареты, но верный способ успокоиться почему-то не спешил помогать.

– Сегодня ты именно тот, кто мне нужен, – услышал он, в почти темноте Грег опять оказался слишком близко, перехватил руку с сигаретой и затянулся, едва ощутимо касаясь губами кончиков пальцев. – А что нужно тебе?

– Сейчас мне нужно прийти в себя, – мрачно ответил Дей, – и не попадаться на глаза твоей бабушке хотя бы минут десять.

Грегорио по-прежнему не отпускал его руку, несмотря на довольно вялую попытку восстановить статус-кво.

– Я бы хотел сказать, что это глупости, и есть другие, гораздо интересные способы убивать время, но не буду, – он сделал ещё одну затяжку, прежде чем отойти на несколько шагов. – Я буду ждать тебя в зале, мы должны пожелать Лоралее спокойной ночи, прежде чем подняться к себе.

– Хорошо.

Грег ушёл, а Амадей опустился на лавочку, пытаясь осознать всё произошедшее и вернуть прежнюю доброжелательную маску. Самое паршивое, что он весьма покривил бы душой, сказав, что ему не понравилось, но вместе с тем мужчина никогда не представлял рядом с собой кого-то своего пола. Хотя ничего непоправимого не произошло, завтра он уедет и постарается сделать всё возможное, чтобы забыть об этих днях.

Грегорио в это время мило общался с бабушкой, которая очень красноречиво посмотрела на его чуть припухшие губы и вновь порадовалась, что внук наконец нашёл себе такого прекрасного мужчину. А прекрасный мужчина наконец достаточно успокоился и, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, пошёл к зданию отеля: леди Лоралея не заслуживала того, чтобы заставлять её ждать.

Стоило ему только появиться в зале и подойти к беседующим имениннице и её внуку, как женщина, видимо, по-своему оценив легкую заминку перед тем, как на талию Грега опустилась рука его партнёра, рассмеялась и сказала:

– Шли бы вы к себе, мальчики.

– Леди Лоралея, вы так великодушны, – улыбнулся Амадей. – Пожалуй, мы действительно пойдём, ты согласен? – взгляд, подаренный Грегу, можно было интерпретировать и как обещание нескучной ночи, и как желание свернуть ему шею. Как бы ни хотел Грег надеяться на первое, он понимал, что светит ему как раз скорее парочка хороших ударов, но это не значило, что он собирался отступать.

– Конечно, согласен, солнце мое.

Распрощавшись с Лоралеей до завтра, мужчины ушли. За закрытыми дверями лифта Дей убрал руку, но сильно отодвигаться не стал – смысл, в номере всё равно одна кровать, в кресле спать не выйдет. В комнате было темно, лишь свет луны проникал через окно, но никто из них не спешил нажимать на выключатель.

– Так что ты решил? Что тебе нужно теперь, Амадей?

– А есть много вариантов? – Дей прошёл вглубь номера и сел в «своё» кресло. – Я не сменил ориентацию за эти дни, если ты об этом.

– Было бы глупо даже думать о таком, – хмыкнул Грег, – зато поцелуи тебе ЗАМЕТНО понравились, но я не собираюсь настаивать.

– Грег, зачем тебе это? – устало спросил Амадей. – Я завтра уеду, и мы, скорее всего, никогда больше не встретимся, не легче ли закончить всё сейчас, а не накручивать себя ещё больше и потом жалеть об этом?

– Вот потому что ты завтра уедешь, я об этом и говорю. Последний шанс, скажем так.

Воцарилась тишина. Грег тоже присел, понимая, что стоять посередине комнаты в ожидании ответа довольно глупо, а Дей невидящим взглядом смотрел перед собой, сам не зная, почему сразу не ответил категорическим отказом. Может, потому что помнил почти отчаяние Грегорио перед тем жадным поцелуем? Наверное, это притворство слишком сильно въелось под кожу за эти дни, перебарывать себя приходилось только первые разы появления на людях, потом было легче – то ли привык, то ли помогала поддержка леди Лоралеи, искренне радовавшейся за внука, то ли спасало чувство благодарности Грегу за известие об улучшении здоровья отца. И вот теперь эти слова о последнем шансе… Возможно, стоит хоть чем-то отблагодарить, тем более что от тех же поцелуев от него не убудет, а ничего большего Грегорио благоразумно не требует. Повертев эту мысль так и сяк, Амадей вздохнул и сказал:

– Ложись пока, я покурю и присоединюсь.

– А знаешь, – в тишине номера хорошо думалось не только Дею, Грег вспомнил, что его спутника где-то там ждёт девушка, и пусть отношения у них достаточно натянутые, но всё же, а ещё он гораздо больше, чем Грегорио, заложник обстоятельств, на его месте мужчина готов был бы на всё, чтобы отец выздоровел, и все эти рассуждения заставили его чувствовать себя преотвратно, – не нужно. Спокойной ночи, Амадей.

Дей молча ушёл на балкон, и из-за незакрытой двери послышался знакомый щелчок. Грег решил не сидеть дольше, к чему? Лучше смыть холодной водой все нелепые желания и мысли, а потом уснуть как можно скорее и завтра, в который уже раз, начать всё с чистого листа.

Уже растирая ледяную кожу несколько жестким полотенцем до красноты, он окончательно смирился, что в этот раз не выйдет так просто перечеркнуть произошедшее. И быстро уснуть явно не получится – вернувшись в комнату, Грегорио почувствовал запах табака от прошедшего мимо Амадея и понял, что душ не помог, мысли вернулись в удвоенном размере. Мужчина беззвучно выругался и упал на кровать.

Вскоре вернувшийся Дей лег рядом.

– Спокойной ночи.

– О да, определённо спокойной, – с явным сарказмом ответил Грегорио. – Сделай доброе дело, отодвинься чуть дальше, – Амадей, кажется, просто не подумал, как может подействовать тепло его тела так близко на находящегося на грани мужчину. – Нет, стой, – прежде чем Дей даже успел шевельнуться, добавил Грег, – ещё несколько минут, ладно? – он понимал, что делает только хуже, но не мог остановиться.

На этот раз поцелуй получился скорее нежным, чем требовательным, и даже… прощальным? С трудом оторвавшись от мягких губ, Грегорио уткнулся лбом в плечо Амадея, пережидая минутную слабость и уговаривая себя разжать руки, но Дей, вздохнув, обнял его и тихо проронил:

– Спи, до утра я никуда не денусь.

– Ну, хоть за это спасибо, – вновь сарказм, но он – всего лишь попытка скрыть то, что Грег чувствовал на самом деле.

На отель опустилась сонная тишина. Не обошла она стороной и номер мужчин, хотя Грегорио искренне считал, что не сможет уснуть этой ночью, но, видимо, что-то особенное было в объятиях Дея, что всё же заставило расслабиться и забыться тревожным сном.

Наутро Амадей проснулся первым, но не спешил вставать, глядя в потолок и слушая тихое дыхание рядом. Алкоголь больше не искажал восприятие, но мужчина отчего-то не собирался отталкивать спавшего рядом Грегорио и вообще, кажется, несколько запутался, хотя всё должно быть очень простым и понятным – желание выполнено, он свободен. Может, дело в том, что рядом с Грегом было странно комфортно? Дей вздохнул и, кажется, этим движением разбудил соседа.

– Утро, – сонно пробурчал тот, прижимаясь ближе, кажется, не осознавая этого толком. – Уже пора вставать?

– Можешь ещё полежать, судя по солнцу, ещё слишком рано для завтрака.

– Ну уж нет, нужно ещё успеть настроиться на покаянную речь для бабушки, – Грег неохотно отодвинулся и, немного скованно улыбнувшись, едва ощутимо коснулся губ Амадея, ожидая, что тот отшатнётся. Вопреки ожиданиям, Дей не стал дёргаться, но и проявлять инициативу тоже не спешил, спокойно разжав руки, давая больше свободы.

– А что с речью, это мне нужно подбирать слова для прощания, – хмыкнул он, садясь. – Надеюсь, ты потом сможешь её отвлечь, если любимые родственники будут очень уж наседать.

– О, сегодня не нужно будет её отвлекать, – улыбнулся Грегорио, тоже садясь и проводя ладонями по лицу, словно пытаясь скорее прогнать сон, – сегодня она будет развлекаться выпроваживанием всех по домам. Особо отличившихся вчера – прямо с рассветом, чтобы ощутили всю тяжесть похмелья. Слушай, а как ты добираться будешь? Тебе помочь?

– Мне нужно быть в городе к полудню, – напомнил Амадей. – Я хотел вызвать такси, чтобы не напрягать никого лишний раз.

– Я вполне могу отвезти тебя, – предложил Грег.

– Если леди Лоралея не будет против, – Дей посмотрел на него с некоторым сомнением. – В принципе, ты не так много выпил вчера, чтобы нарваться на проблемы с каким-нибудь патрулём.

– Не волнуйся об этом, если бы я считал себя недостаточно адекватным для вождения, не предлагал бы.

– Хорошо. А сейчас нужно окончательно прийти в себя, позавтракать и идти сдаваться, – Амадей встал и направился в ванную.

Грег позволил себе ещё немного поваляться, перекатившись на его сторону кровати и запоминая будоражащий запах. И что он будет делать, когда им придется распрощаться? На ум приходили весьма мрачные мысли, которым, если честно, не хотелось давать ходу.

Вернувшийся Дей, успевший одеться в дорогу, покосился на лежавшего носом в его подушку Грегорио и спросил:

– У кого тут требовать кофе покрепче, не подскажешь?

– Чёрт, совсем забыл, – встряхнулся Грегорио. – Минуту, всё равно вставать нужно.

Он и правда быстро поднялся, стараясь не думать, как выглядел со стороны, когда Дей вернулся в комнату. Сделав звонок по пути в ванную, мужчина поспешил скрыться с глаз Амадея, тот только снова вздохнул, понимая, насколько неловко всё это выглядит и ощущается, и вышел на воздух. Прохлада и сигаретный дым сделали свое дело, и в голове начала оформляться покаянная речь для леди Лоралеи.

Стук в дверь он не услышал, но, к счастью, его не пропустил как раз закончивший мыться Грег, так что завтрак они всё же получили.

– Ты хотел кофе? – отвлек Дея от мыслей голос Грегорио, мужчина был не до конца одет и, говоря, вытирал волосы полотенцем. – Его принесли, так что бросай курить и иди травиться другим.

– Без вредных привычек скучно жить, – усмехнулся Амадей, возвращаясь в комнату. – И кто бы говорил, сам свою чашку чуть ли не залпом опустошаешь.

– Даже спорить не буду. Завтракай, а я пока хоть в приличный вид себя приведу. Кстати, себе я только кофе просил, так что остальное для тебя.

Через час мужчины, собрав сумки, направились вниз, к машине Грега. Забросив свою ношу в багажник, они на пару глубоко вздохнули и пошли сдаваться леди Лоралее, чей голос слышался в саду где-то неподалеку.

Женщина, увидев их, рассмеялась:

– Выглядите как два нашкодивших щенка, глаза такие же огромные и честные, только хвостов и не хватает. Что у вас стряслось?

– Прекрасная леди, мне бесконечно жаль вас разочаровывать, но обстоятельства непреодолимой силы заставляют покинуть это чудесное место и лишиться вашего общества, – Дей ещё пару минут разливался соловьём, заслушался даже Грегорио, что уж говорить о Лоралее. В итоге женщина опять рассмеялась и жестом остановила этот поток слов.

– Всё хорошо, я понимаю, что вы уже большие мальчики, и у вас много дел. Спасибо за эти дни, они были чудесными, – Лоралея по очереди обняла и поцеловала мужчин, строго добавив, глядя на внука: – Если ты собирался ещё вернуться, то даже не думай, лучше проведи ещё немного времени со своим парнем.

Грегорио кивнул: так и правда было проще, чем делать вид, что всё в порядке, ещё несколько часов. Амадей ещё раз поблагодарил её за всё, и мужчины, попрощавшись, ушли – их ждала дорога и неминуемое расставание.

– Куда тебя отвезти? – спросил Грег, когда они отъехали от здания. – Туда же, где забрал?

– Лучше где-нибудь в центре, чтобы проще было добраться домой.

– Я вообще тебя до дома доставить могу. Не парься, в гости заезжать не буду, даже по пьяни.

– Делай что хочешь, – Амадей настолько устал от последних событий и своей реакции на них, что просто продиктовал название улицы и номер дома и уставился в окно.

Он и не понял, что автоматически выдал адрес родителей, а не своей квартиры – наверное, оттого, что в последнее время там почти не находился. Ехали в тишине, в попытке уложить в голове всё произошедшее, чтобы скорее забыть, сбросить в глубину памяти.

Уже на месте вынырнувший из своих мыслей Дей недоумённо посмотрел на дом, около которого они остановились, не понимая, почему они здесь, а потом хмыкнул:

– Что ж, это и к лучшему, отец будет рад. Спасибо, что подбросил, – и вышел из автомобиля, пройдя к багажнику за сумкой.

Поддавшись порыву, Грег вышел следом, хотя достаточно было просто открыть замок из машины.

– Спасибо за исполненное желание, – с улыбкой сказал он, резко подаваясь вперед и коротко целуя немного опешившего мужчину. – Будь счастлив, – и сразу вернулся за руль, чтобы не видеть реакцию и не слышать прощальных слов – к чему, всё и так понятно.

Амадей, потерев переносицу, забрал свои вещи, проследил за резко сорвавшейся с места машиной и пошёл к крыльцу. У него было совсем немного времени, чтобы окончательно примириться со всем случившимся до того, как перед ним откроется дверь родительского дома, и нужно будет думать совершенно о другом.

– Амадей! Что это вообще было? – вместо приветствия раздался тихий шёпот сестры, стоило ему только перешагнуть порог.

– Ты о чём? – не понял Дей, спешно вспоминая, в чем мог провиниться.

– Тот парень у машины! – Ива, стоило отдать ей должное, говорила по-прежнему тихо. – С каких это пор ты стал увлекаться своим полом?

– Ни с каких. Давай на эту тему поговорим чуть позже и не здесь, – попросил мужчина. – Сейчас я хотел бы увидеть отца.

Сестра подарила ему тяжёлый взгляд, но всё же не стала продолжать расспросы.

– Отец в мастерской, что-то там опять чинит, ни у кого не получается заставить его лечь обратно в постель, – с лёгким недовольством сказала Иваника.

– Какая постель, – рассмеялся Амадей, оставляя сумку и разуваясь, – он столько времени не был среди своих железок, что теперь его оттуда только спать выгоните.

– Ему нельзя пока напрягаться, – возразила Ива и с нажимом добавила: – Ты должен поговорить с ним, или тебе придется говорить со мной – о том парне.

– Как низко, Иваника, шантаж – это уже не модно. И с ним поговорю, и с тобой, – со вздохом ответил Дей, направляясь вглубь дома.

Та улыбнулась, надеясь, что брат найдёт нужные слова, которые заставят отца всё же поберечь себя.

Её ожидания оправдались, Амадей просидел с отцом около получаса и всё же убедил его не увлекаться – после возвращения из клиники прошло слишком мало времени, а заболевание было весьма серьезным. За всем этим он чуть не забыл, что должен быть на работе, да и до выезда осталось совсем немного, а ведь ещё сестра ждала от него объяснений. Вот кто просил Грега… С другой стороны, его можно было понять. Так что, убедившись, что отец прилёг и находится под бдительным надзором счастливой матери, Дей прошёл на кухню, где над чашкой уже сидела Иваника. Сестра при его появлении налила чаю и ему и выжидательно на него уставилась.

– Расскажешь?

– Куда я денусь…

Амадей собрался с мыслями и выдал абсолютно всё – от похода к мадам Камее до сегодняшнего утра и причин такого прощания. По мере его рассказа Ива то улыбалась, то хмурилась, то сочувствующе на него смотрела, но молчала, давая выговориться.

– Сейчас для тебя главное помнить, что ты поступал так, как лучше для нашей семьи, – сказала она после окончания покаянной речи, – и ни в чём себя не винить. Ты молодец, братишка, а всё остальное пройдёт, образуется.

– Осталось убедить в этом себя и поговорить с Ланой, – вздохнул Дей, залпом допив остывший чай. – Пожалуй, мне нужно заехать домой и позвонить ей, а то после обеда опять уезжать, но на этот раз по-настоящему по работе.

– Бросил бы ты её, – сказала Иваника, которой крайне не нравилась эта девушка брата, вот милую, домашнюю девочку, что он знакомил с ней до этого, Ива одобряла, а эту, слишком помешанную на себе, нет.

– И ты туда же, – буркнул тот, вспомнив свои недавние размышления. – Может, пояснишь, что я делаю не так, что у меня с личной жизнью не всё гладко?

– Мне кажется, ты, наоборот, всё делаешь слишком правильно, даже подростком ты приглашал девушек в кафе, а нужно было зажиматься с ними на заднем сиденье родительской машины. Кстати, именно поэтому твой выбор транспорта изначально неверен, – Иваника рассмеялась, видя возмущение брата. – Всё с тобой хорошо и правильно, братишка, даже думать не смей о другом.

– Ну да, леди Лоралея тоже назвала меня последним романтиком, – невесело хмыкнул Амадей. – Ладно, я поеду, спасибо, что выслушала.

– Обращайся, правда, Дей, если нужна будет помощь или просто разговор, забудь, что ты уже взрослый и очень самостоятельный, и позвони мне.

– Конечно, Ива, я знаю, что ты меня всегда поддержишь.

Амадей, попрощавшись с родителями и сестрой, приехал домой и, пересобрав сумку, позвонил Лане, но только для того, чтобы выслушать, какой он бесчувственный чурбан, не понимающий намёков и не думающий о других. А уж когда мужчина предложил обоим немного остыть и поговорить на эту тему после его поездки, Лана завелась ещё пуще и предложила выбирать – или работа, или она, раз командировки Дею важнее больного отца. Амадей проглотил рвущиеся с языка резкие слова о причине недавнего отсутствия, моментально вспомнив, что Грег тоже этому удивился, и, ответив, что он настраивался на конструктивный диалог, завершил вызов.

Пара сигарет, холодный душ, такси. Дей смотрел в окно и думал о предстоящем выступлении в суде, благо оно было почти готово ещё два дня назад, старательно отгоняя все лишние мысли.

Он бы не добился того, что имел, если бы не умел держать себя в руках, так что до окончания процесса ни на что, кроме работы, мужчина не обращал внимания. Лишь вернувшись домой и отчитавшись перед начальством, он снова вспомнил о том снежном коме личных проблем, что образовался за какие-то несколько дней. Бросив вещи, не потрудившись даже разобрать их, Дей переоделся и оседлал любимый мотоцикл.

Ему повезло, что он только тронулся с места – скорость была невысокой, когда прямо на дороге появилась знакомая фигура. Пытаясь вывернуть, Амадей чуть не вписался в столб, так что его гнев вполне можно было понять.

– Грегорио, мать твою, ты что творишь?! – возмутился он, поставив мотоцикл на подножку и оборачиваясь. Вот только дорога была пуста, не было никого и на обочине. – Что за…

Дей даже головой помотал, не понимая, что только что случилось. Ладно бы недосып какой или ещё что, так нет, он отлично себя чувствовал, так почему настолько реальная картинка? И «Грег» почему-то был в том костюме, что надевал на юбилей… Решив повременить с поездками, мужчина вернулся домой.

На работе ему дали несколько дней отпуска – не то чтобы он в них нуждался, но новых дел пока не предвиделось, так что и отказываться не стал, теперь оставалось понять, чем заполнить образовавшееся свободное время. Вот только подумать об этом Дей собирался уже утром, а пока он устроился в кровати, радуясь тому, что наконец-то дома, и уснул, чтобы проснуться среди ночи от ощущения чужого пристального взгляда. И вновь знакомая фигура в полумраке комнаты, пропавшая, стоило только отвести глаза. Но самое паршивое было в том, что подобные пробуждения уже случались, только тогда Амадей был слишком уставшим, чтобы полностью осознать происходящее.

Мужчина со вздохом встал и, прихватив сигареты со стола, подошёл к окну. Это уже тянуло на какое-то помешательство или очередное проклятие, – мелькнула мысль. Но в чем он провинился на этот раз? Выполнил же просьбу первого встречного, кажется, даже перевыполнил, так что опять не так? Хотя, пожалуй, глухая ночь – не лучшее время для выяснения причин собственных галлюцинаций, так что Дей, докурив и основательно замёрзнув у открытого окна, улёгся обратно. До утра всё было тихо.

Днём Амадей, решив наконец разобраться ещё с одной проблемой, позвонил Лане и предложил встретиться в одном из кафе в центре города. Разговор не получился: девушка явно настроилась на поток извинений и уговоров и, не получив его, обиделась ещё больше. Вымотанный событиями последнего месяца Амадей оборвал Лану на полуслове и высказал всё, что думает об их отношениях и о том, что больше не желает иметь с девушкой ничего общего. Та гордо вздёрнула нос и ушла, а Дей заказал ещё кофе и уставился в чашку. Было на редкость паршиво.

Через какое-то время, подняв взгляд, он краем глаза заметил на полупустой улице за окном кафе Грегорио и уже хотел было встать, как знакомая фигура снова пропала, закрытая случайным прохожим, а когда человек отошёл, вновь открыв обзор, ничего не указывало на то, что Грег здесь был. Судя по всему, проклятие, или что там ещё, решило, что они не закончили, не до конца разобрались в произошедшем. Вот только Дей даже не представлял, где искать Грегорио: удивительно, он знал о том, что тот научился ездить на двухколесном велосипеде в шесть лет и тьму подобных мелочей из прошлого, но почти ничего из настоящего, ничего, что могло бы помочь разобраться в происходящем.

А спустя ещё сутки он свалился в обморок на крыльце родительского дома и разбил себе лоб, перепугав мать и заставив хмуриться сестру. Позже, когда Иваника уже везла его из клиники, где на пустячную на первый взгляд ссадину наложили несколько швов, сестра знакомым тоном сказала:

– Ты опять должен сходить к мадам Камее, мне не нравится, то что с тобой происходит.

– Думаешь? – мрачно отозвался Амадей. – Хотя ты права, хуже уже вряд ли будет.

– Не говори так, – резко, даже немного зло сказала Ива, – накликаешь.

– Прости, сестрёнка, просто я слишком устал от всего этого, – повинился Дей. – Завтра схожу обязательно, сегодня стоит отлежаться.

– У родителей. Я хочу, чтобы ты был под присмотром, и это не обсуждается, Дей.

– А мы разве не к ним едем? – не понял мужчина.

– К ним, конечно, я предупреждаю, чтобы ты тут же не сбежал в свою берлогу от опеки.

– Как скажешь… – Дей знал, что когда Иваника говорила таким тоном, спорить с ней бесполезно и неразумно.

Он долго не мог уснуть, а когда всё же провалился в черноту и тишину, снова увидел Грегорио – тот просто смотрел на него с каким-то потерянным выражением лица и молчал. Амадей чуть не сорвался, не наорал на этот навязчивый призрак, и только понимание, что это едва ли хоть что-то изменит, заставило молчать и смотреть в ответ – дуэль взглядов в кажущемся бесконечным сне.

Солнечный свет немного приободрил, и Дей, оседлав верного двухколёсного коня, со вчерашнего дня дожидавшегося во дворе, направился в тот самый квартал, где обитала мадам Камея. За то время, что прошло с первого визита, дом гадалки не очень-то и изменился, может, только окна стали выглядеть более чистыми, и всё. Всё тот же захламлённый зал, ненадёжные стулья и блестящая монетами занавесь.

– Что случилось, Дей? – несколько удивлённо спросила гадалка, выходя к нему: кажется, она не ждала, что клиент вернется.

– Доброе утро, мадам Камея. Вы мне в прошлый раз очень помогли, отец прекрасно себя чувствует, но сейчас что-то не так уже со мной: я везде вижу образ того первого встречного, просьбу которого выполнил, и это уже мешает жить.

– Ты уверен, что действительно выполнил его просьбу? – гадалка разглядывала мужчину так пристально, что тому даже стало неловко. – Полностью?

– Условие было – провести рядом пять дней, поприсутствовать на юбилее его бабушки, изобразить, что у нас отношения, – Дей не видел смысла скрывать что-либо, слишком сильно хотелось вернуться к прежней спокойной жизни. – На второй день я видел призрак того человека, из-за которого всё началось, кстати.

– Видел призрак, – задумчиво протянула гадалка. – Иди-ка сюда, это даже интересно, – она потянула Амадея в сторону луча света, льющегося из окна, и заглянула ему в глаза, словно пытаясь там что-то разглядеть. – И что же такого натворил, Амадей, – покачала головой Камея, – что вместо свободы получил новую метку? Чем-то обидел своего первого встречного? Не сказал что-то? Думай и вспоминай, сейчас только от тебя всё и зависит. Пока сам не вспомнишь, не получишь свободы, будет за тобой душа неприкаянная следом ходить, мороками пугать и силой твоей жизненной питаться.

– Обидел? – недоумённо посмотрел на неё Дей. – Да вроде ничем, с самого начала было понятно, что это всё спектакль, – одновременно с этим он прокручивал в голове все разговоры с Грегорио и в его присутствии, пытаясь понять, что могло пойти не так, – и никто ничего не заподозрил…

– А для него это тоже был всего лишь спектакль? Или нет?

Амадей крепко задумался, вспоминая поведение Грега и его реакцию на какие-то свои слова и действия, гадалка не торопила.

– Он мне в любви признался в присутствии родного человека, – наконец тихо сказал Дей, – и, похоже, не очень-то и солгал тогда, а я промолчал. Больше ничего в голову не приходит.

– Всё так же нет хорошего конца, – тихо сказала Камея, – но ведь ты не можешь полюбить кого-то ради чужой прихоти. Даже ради спасения жизни полюбить ни у кого не получается. Извини, Амадей, но я не могу тебе помочь…

– Понятно. Спасибо вам, мадам Камея, я пойду.

– Береги себя, – искренне пожелала гадалка.

На выходе из переулка Дея снова поджидала знакомая фигура, растаявшая, стоило подойти ближе. Амадей вздохнул и поехал обратно – может, Ива что посоветует.

Сестра его выслушала внимательно и не перебивая, только время от времени хмурясь.

– Я не знаю, что можно сделать… – начала она было. – Разве только… Говоришь, призраку нужен хороший конец? А что если попытаться найти этому парню кого-то? Что скажешь?

– Не думаю, что это поможет, он же мне в любви признался, и это я его вижу при каждом удобном случае, – покачал головой Дей. – Черт, я даже его фамилию не знаю, где его искать-то?

– То есть ты решил попытаться в него влюбиться? – с улыбкой уточнила Ива.

– Я уже ничего не знаю, правда, – Амадей вздохнул и, поймав себя на том, что вместо своего отражения в чашке снова видит Грегорио, закрыл глаза. – Во всяком случае, обязательств у меня ни перед кем уже нет, почему бы и не попробовать, – невесело усмехнулся он. – Оценить, так сказать, что в этом находят.

– Прекрасное решение, – с явным сарказмом сказала Иваника. – Прости, наверное, у тебя действительно нет выбора, и я готова помочь, если что, пусть толком и не знаю, чем.

– Спасибо, сестрёнка, я попробую для начала сам.

Амадей, уйдя к себе, сел за стол и, взяв чистый лист бумаги, начал вспоминать и выписывать известные ему от Лоралеи факты о взрослой жизни Грегорио – название колледжа, примерные ориентиры, где находится место его работы, упомянутая им сделка, бывшая какое-то время на слуху… Интернет – бездонная яма, что-нибудь да попадётся, главное, знать, что именно искать.

Грегорио, стоило ему только появиться на работе после пятидневной отлучки, позвал к себе старший партнёр фирмы – на самом деле, с этого обычно начинались все неприятности или просто сложные дела. Вот и сейчас вместо дела о слиянии, к которому он готовился, ему пришлось отмазывать сына одного из клиентов от обвинений в распространении наркотиков. Грег терпеть не мог подобные вещи, но был в них достаточно хорош, так что вскоре бедовый парень, которого, к слову, действительно подставили, был свободен и в благодарность за помощь устроил своему адвокату загул по клубам. Музыка, выпивка, разгорячённые тела на танцполе – идеально, чтобы не думать об Амадее, не вспоминать о нем каждую чёртову минуту. В какой-то момент, когда выпивки стало слишком много, а парень рядом с ним – слишком настойчивым, Грег сорвался, вот только поцелуи выходили совсем иными, не такими, каких он хотел, даже алкоголь не помог. Отстранив настойчивого поклонника, Грегорио покинул клуб и, присев на первую попавшуюся лавочку, набрал номер Лоралеи, даже не посмотрев на часы.

– Грег, время глубоко за полночь, – раздался тихий родной голос, – и только то, что у меня сегодня бессонница, спасает тебя от выволочки, молодой человек.

– Мы расстались, – выдохнул Грегорио, ему даже не пришлось что-то играть, настолько отвратительно он себя сейчас чувствовал. – Несколько дней назад. Я такой идиот. Знаю, что должен был больше стараться. Мне так жаль…

– И ты не придумал ничего лучше, чем загулять? – строго спросила Лоралея. Не то чтобы у Грега были с этим проблемы, но иногда его и правда несло. – Ты пробовал с ним поговорить? Выяснить, почему всё так получилось?

– Пробовал, – на фоне общего состояния эта ложь не прибавила угрызений совести, – но он заслуживает кого-то получше, чем я. Мне так жаль, – повторил он, – прости меня, пожалуйста.

– А теперь послушай меня очень внимательно, – Лоралея говорила очень строго, но спокойно. – Ты приводишь себя в порядок, вспоминаешь, насколько обаятелен, и идешь мириться. И я даже слышать не хочу весь этот бред про кого-то лучше и расстались. Сделай мне ещё один подарок, Грегорио, не упусти свое счастье, – высказавшись, она сбросила вызов, давая понять, что сказала всё, что хотела.

Естественно, Грег не собирался даже пытаться выполнить её поручение, кроме, пожалуй, одного – с загулом он закончил и наутро вновь выглядел человеком, способным решать чужие проблемы, а не только тонуть в своих. Пусть глубоко во взгляде спряталась грусть, но с этим он уже ничего не сделает, позже она обязательно уйдёт, а пока стоило вернуться к работе.

Вот только его рабочий день отчего-то закончился у дома родителей Амадея. Он и сам не знал, почему попытка прокатиться, чтобы проветриться, привела именно сюда. В любом случае, лишь немного простояв на другой стороне улицы, мужчина уехал прочь.

Дей, наконец оторвавшись от экрана, подошёл к окну с неизменной уже сигаретой. Несколько часов поисков увенчались успехом, он нашёл место работы Грегорио и теперь прикидывал, как бы туда наведаться, благо незапланированные выходные ещё не закончились. Проводив взглядом отъехавшую машину, мужчина замер: марка, цвет… Грег?! Ему что, теперь и машина мерещиться начала? Да нет, глупости, скорее, это действительно был Грегорио, неужели и у него какие-то видения? Или просто проезжал мимо? Скорее всего, именно так, успокоил себя Дей: отчего-то не хотелось, чтобы Грег тоже проходил через подобное испытание, с него хватит и объяснения с Лоралеей, пусть на первый взгляд это и не казалось равнозначным.

Сигарета истлела и обожгла пальцы. Амадей негромко выругался, бросая окурок в пепельницу, и решил завтра прямо с утра заявиться к Грегорио на работу, не придумывая никаких предлогов.

Ночью мужчина почти привычно проснулся от пристального взгляда, но только мрачно улыбнулся, вновь закрывая глаза: совсем скоро он увидит оригинал, и, возможно, если они хотя бы будут периодически разговаривать, видения прекратятся.

Утром Дей поймал себя на том, что слишком долго выбирает подходящую для визита одежду, и это, если честно, не очень ему понравилось, так что, подхватив первые попавшиеся вещи, Амадей привел себя в порядок и покинул дом.

Припарковать мотоцикл даже в центре гораздо проще, чем машину, а уж если ты не хочешь, чтобы владелец одной из них покинул парковку без твоего ведома, то и совсем легко. Заблокировав выезд машине Грегорио, Амадей поспешил в одну из высоток, где располагался офис нужной фирмы.

– Здравствуйте, чем я могу вам помочь? – стоило ему только появиться в светлой приёмной, спросила миловидная девушка. К счастью, отвечать ей не пришлось.

– Амадей? – раздался знакомый голос, и Дей наконец увидел перед собой живого человека с чашкой в руках и удивлённым взглядом, и он явно не собирался исчезать. – Ты ко мне?

– К тебе, к тебе, пропажа. Поговорим?

– Пойдём, – не стал спорить Грег, направляясь к одной из одинаковых на вид дверей, и, лишь скрывшись за ней, оказавшись в безопасности своего кабинета, позволил себе эмоции, а точнее, злость: – Зачем ты пришёл?

– Затем, что я уже почти две недели вижу тебя, точнее, твой образ вне зависимости от времени суток, – Амадей подметил и некоторую бледность, и явную нервозность собеседника, только глаза Грегорио постоянно отводил, не давая взглянуть прямо.

– И что ты хочешь от меня? Сравнить? – хмыкнул Грег. Ему трудно было просто стоять рядом – глупо, но хотелось обнять, прижаться ближе, окунуться в знакомый запах, поцеловать… Спросить, откуда у Дея появилась глубокая ссадина на лбу и как он вообще провёл это время. А первоначальная злость не особо и помогала: так вышло, что мужчина успел безумно соскучиться, но показывать это? Нет уж, увольте.

– И сравнить тоже, – Дей наконец поймал взгляд собеседника и поразился тоске в чужих глазах. Как-то сразу вспомнились разговоры, те несколько вечеров рядом за работой и игрой в карты, сам юбилей… Мужчина вздохнул и, отогнав неуместные сейчас мысли, добавил: – Оказывается, я успел к тебе привязаться.

– С чем я тебя и поздравляю. Амадей, мне нужно работать, а твоё присутствие не особо помогает сосредоточиться, знаешь ли, хотя бы потому, что я не привязаться к тебе успел, а напрочь влюбиться. И именно поэтому, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое, не ломай мне жизнь, уходи.

– Хорошо, – Дей развернулся и ушёл.

Что он мог сделать? Рассказывать о духе не хотелось, во-первых, потому что Грег ясно дал понять, как относится ко всякой чертовщине, а во-вторых, это было бы нечестно по отношению к нему – Грегорио искренен в своих чувствах. По крайней мере, проклятие снято, а он сам как-нибудь справится.

То, что насчёт «справится», Амадей поторопился, стало понятно, как только мужчина оказался на парковке: голова закружилась, и ему пришлось опереться на машину Грега, чтобы не упасть – кажется, призрак был недоволен тем, как прошёл разговор.

Грегорио посмотрел, как за Амадеем закрылась дверь, очень осторожно опустил на стол чашку, словно боясь, что может разбить её, и действительно решил начать работать, пусть текущее задание было и не особо срочным, да и вообще могло не сойтись – начальство только вело переговоры.

– Вот же! – спустя буквально несколько секунд мужчина взвился на ноги: он умудрился оставить документы в машине. Именно поэтому вышло так, что Грег оказался на парковке почти сразу за Амадеем и вполне разглядел, как тот побледнел и чуть не полетел на асфальт. – Эй, ты в порядке?

– Жить буду, – Дей стоял, закрыв глаза, пережидая минутную слабость, и пытался понять, вызвонить ли сестру, или сможет добраться сам.

– Но недолго, если сядешь в таком виде за руль. Дей, что происходит на самом деле? – тихо спросил Грег. Щёлкнул замок, открывая двери, и Амадей почувствовал, что его осторожно усаживают на сидение. – Дать воды?

– Нет, спасибо, мне уже лучше. А происходит… Неупокоенный дух шалит. Сам знаю, звучит довольно бредово, но, тем не менее, это так.

– И часто?

– Достаточно, – Дей наконец открыл глаза. – Спасибо за помощь, пожалуй, нужно позвонить Иванике, мотоцикл я тут не оставлю.

– Давай я, – предложил Грег, тут же почти проклиная себя за предложение, но отступать было уже поздно, – всё равно нет срочных дел.

– Ты же не любишь двухколёсный транспорт, – хмыкнул Амадей, всё-таки доставая телефон.

– Но это не значит, что я не умею им управлять, если, конечно, ты в состоянии ехать вторым номером.

Дей снова прикрыл глаза.

– А как же необходимость работать? Я не хочу навязываться со своими проблемами, правда.

– Хватит, ладно? Ты на самом деле думаешь, что я оставлю тебя в таком состоянии? Впрочем, – неохотно добавил Грег, чувствуя себя просто отвратительно даже от того, что допускает подобную возможность, – если ты действительно этого хочешь, я уйду.

– Поехали уже, – Амадей назвал свой адрес, рассудив, что родителям хватит и его недавнего падения, и встал, порадовавшись, что чувствует себя гораздо лучше.

Грегу потребовалась ещё пара минут, чтобы позвонить начальству, и всё время, что длился разговор, он не отводил взгляда от Амадея, опасаясь того, что ему станет хуже.

– Всё, теперь поехали, – заявил мужчина и протянул руку: – Давай ключ.

Дей, достав из багажника второй шлем, беспрекословно опустил в подставленную ладонь небольшую связку и добавил:

– Экипируйся.

– Хорошо хоть косуху не предлагаешь, – буркнул Грег, но даже не подумал спорить, надел шлем и застегнул ремешок под горлом, неприятно надавивший на кадык, но это были мелочи, важнее вспомнить, как правильно водить двухколёсный транспорт. Мягко зарокотал двигатель, а за спиной устроился Амадей, крепко обняв его за талию. – Как же я это не люблю, – пробормотал Грегорио, трогаясь, и, только чудом не заглохнув, поехал вперёд.

Поездка была кошмарной. Во-первых, мотоцикл – это далеко не машина, у него другие габариты, манёвренность и способ управления, а во-вторых, сам факт того, что Дей сидел так близко, да ещё в несколько провокационной позе, прилично так сбивал с мысли о соблюдении правил и контроле железного коня. Неудивительно, что к тому моменту, когда они добрались до нужного места, Грег был крайне взвинчен, но это не помешало ему довести Амадея до двери квартиры, где он и остановился.

Мужчина понимал, что если сейчас войдёт, то опять наделает глупостей, поэтому криво улыбнулся и сказал:

– Думаю, здесь с тобой уже ничего не случится. Мне пора.

– Может, хоть кофе выпьешь в знак благодарности?

– Тебе отдыхать нужно, – с уже знакомой тоской сказал Грегорио, – а мне ещё как-то обратно добираться.

– Если я правильно понимаю посыл этого бесплотного гада, ты и будешь отдыхом, – Дей открыл дверь и посторонился, пропуская его. – Заходи.

Грег ещё немного помялся, но всё же вошёл. Находиться рядом с Амадеем было почти физически тяжело, но какое-то время мужчина мог держать себя в руках, раз уж его присутствие помогает избежать этих странных приступов.

– Чай, кофе, какао где-то было, – как радушный хозяин, предложил Дей, проходя на кухню. – Не беспокойся, надолго я тебя не задержу.

– Сделай то же, что и себе, – сказал Грегорио, устраиваясь на одном из стульев подальше от плиты.

Амадей не стал спорить, пошарив по шкафам, поставил на плиту турку и занялся варкой кофе.

– Что он от тебя хочет? – остановившимся взглядом смотря в окно, спросил Грег. – Тот мстительный дух.

– По его логике я тебя обидел. Условие выполнено, но я умудрился навесить лично на себя другое ярмо, – Дей отошёл к окну и закурил, не отводя глаз от плиты. – Причём условие на редкость неудобное для нас обоих. Прости, не стоило мне, наверное, приезжать.

– Всё в порядке. И я не считаю, что ты обидел меня, – Грегорио покачал головой: ему совершенно не нравилось, что кто-то пытается вмешаться в их и без того непростые отношения, – это просто жизнь. Думаю, нам нужно найти способ донести это до твоего призрака или просто упокоить его. Ты не спрашивал о такой возможности у своей гадалки?

– Спрашивал. Наиболее вероятную причину мы нашли, но ничем помочь она не сможет, – кофе закипел, перед Грегорио с негромким стуком опустилась его чашка, свою Дей забрал и вернулся к окну, – это исключительно моя проблема.

– Уже наша, – возразил Грег. – Ты прав, тебе не стоило приходить, если ты хотел оставить меня в стороне. В следующий раз подобный приступ может случиться, когда ты будешь за рулём, например, и это кончится весьма плачевно. Что я могу для тебя сделать? – он послал к чёрту попытку сохранить хоть какое-то душевное спокойствие: не сейчас, когда речь шла о жизни любимого человека.

– Извини, – Амадей вздохнул, окончательно понимая, что своим порывом разобраться в происходящем сделал только хуже. – Я идиот, не подумал о том, как эта ситуация выглядит с твоей стороны, – мужчина не был трусом, но самую неприятную часть разговора откладывать и дальше было нельзя, как бы ни хотелось. – В общем, дело в том, что я не ответил на твое искреннее признание тогда, на юбилее леди Лоралеи, а роль влюблённого предполагала обратное. Основное условие нашего договора было выполнено, но тот призрак, которого я видел в первый день, оказался чересчур принципиальным и посчитал, что этого недостаточно. Я хорошо к тебе отношусь, не испытываю негативных эмоций при близком контакте, но это не любовь. Была, если честно, мысль просто общаться хотя бы раз в несколько дней, но для тебя это будет пыткой, так что… – Дей замолчал, отвернувшись и прикуривая следующую сигарету.

– Вот как, – Грегорио даже не знал, что можно сказать. Да, Амадей был прав, просто видеть его время от времени, говорить без возможности прикоснуться… Пытка. Но знать, что Дей пострадал по его вине, ещё хуже.

– Покер раз в неделю? – неуверенно предложил он.

– Я бы не отказался, – по-прежнему не поворачиваясь, ответил Амадей. – В общем-то, наверное, и просто отсутствие негатива, такого, как сегодня, поможет.

– Я не мог по-другому, – повинился Грег, – прости. А теперь мне и правда пора. Как насчёт пятницы?

– Всё в порядке, я понимаю, – Дей затушил окурок, залпом допил кофе и наконец посмотрел прямо на собеседника. – Где и во сколько?

– Я в офисе обычно до семи, если не будет каких-то слишком срочных дел, – начал рассуждать Грегорио, отводя взгляд: ему не хотелось, чтобы собеседник понял, как он себя сейчас на самом деле чувствует. – В восемь? И, знаешь, наверное, лучше выбрать нейтральную территорию. Есть один достаточно приличный мотель на выезде из города, можно там встретиться.

– Хорошо.

Амадей уточнил, о каком именно мотеле идет речь, чтобы понять, как туда добираться, и Грег, оставив на столе чашку, из которой сделал всего пару глотков, несмотря на приятный вкус, направился к выходу.

– До встречи, – услышав тихие шаги за спиной, сказал он, уговаривая себя не оборачиваться: в небольшой прихожей они будут слишком близко для его выдержки, – и будь осторожнее.

– Я постараюсь. Спасибо тебе.

– Не за что, – откликнулся Грег, открывая замок. Теперь нужно было уйти, сделать несколько шагов вперед – очень просто, но он с какого-то счастья буквально застыл на месте. С трудом заставив себя всё же отмереть, Грегорио, так и не обернувшись, сбежал вниз по ступеням, надеясь, что в этом районе удастся легко поймать такси.

Оставшиеся несколько дней для Амадея прошли относительно тихо – он по-прежнему видел Грега по ночам, но днем всё было в порядке. Мужчина ещё раз заглянул к родителям – удостовериться, что отец выполняет рекомендации врачей, поговорил с сестрой, рассказав о встрече с Грегорио и её результате, и заглянул на работу, уточнив, что будет на месте с началом рабочей недели. В пятницу вечером Дей, уже особо не задумываясь, откопал в шкафу джинсы и футболку, накинул любимую косуху и завел мотоцикл. Вечерние пробки – не помеха, до нужного места он доехал быстро и, не видя ещё на парковке знакомую машину, присел на лавочку около входа в мотель, закурив.

Странно, но Грегорио почти забыл о назначенной встрече – остаток недели был слишком насыщенным для мыслей и душевных метаний, и только когда коллеги предложили отметить конец очередной недели, мужчина вспомнил о назначенной встрече и понял, что рискует опоздать. Отказавшись от выпивки, он поспешил к Дею, где-то в глубине души надеясь, что тот его не дождётся. Ожидания не оправдались – приехав к зданию мотеля, Грег заметил на полупустой парковке знакомый мотоцикл и одинокую фигуру на скамейке.

– Долго ждёшь? – нейтрально спросил Грегорио, останавливаясь рядом.

– Достаточно для того, чтобы подумать, что неплохо было бы обменяться номерами телефонов, чтобы предупреждать об изменившихся планах, – как мог спокойно ответил Дей, который с полчаса назад чуть было не подорвался с места, снова увидев «Грега» посреди дороги.

– Да, ты прав, стоило об этом подумать. Подождёшь ещё немного, пока я улажу вопрос с номером?

– Куда я денусь, – Амадей не стал предлагать пойти вдвоём – Грегорио и так несладко быть рядом, насколько он успел понять.

Грег кивнул и пошёл в сторону основного здания. Он не просто так предложил это место – мужчина знал владельца и оказал ему достаточно услуг, чтобы ему здесь не задавали вопросов. Номер был не слишком просторным, но особо выбирать не приходилось. Грегорио, вернувшись к Дею, кивнул ему, показывая, что всё в порядке, и они ушли в мотель.

Карты розданы, ставки сделаны, игра началась. Тишина в комнате напрягала, Грег старательно смотрел куда угодно, только не на Амадея, и тот, вздохнув, поинтересовался, решив, что хоть какой-то разговор не помешает:

– Как поживает леди Лоралея?

– Не думаю, что это тебя касается, – резко ответил Грег. Он знал, что бабушка ждёт от него звонка, надеется, что он действительно всё исправил, вот только нельзя исправить то, чего не было. – Поднимаю, – в центр стола перекочевало ещё несколько монет.

Дей пожал плечами и все почти два часа игры обходился только короткими фразами по делу. Спустя это время Грегу позвонили, и тот сразу вышел.

– Мне нужно идти, – сказал он, вернувшись минут через пять, – дела.

– Конечно, – Дей забрал свою куртку и прошёл мимо Грега, задержавшегося, чтобы собрать карты. – Спасибо за попытку, – и вышел.

Очень хотелось закурить, но это означало бы снова пересечься с Грегорио, а Амадей по-прежнему не хотел навязываться – какие ещё могут быть дела после одиннадцати вечера, кроме личной жизни или проблем с родными? Всё же хорошо, что они не обменялись номерами, так проще разойтись окончательно, и пусть призрак подавится его жизнью. Дей оседлал мотоцикл и, пользуясь тем, что дороги почти пустынны, направился к одной из любимых трасс.

Вот только он ошибся, у Грегорио действительно были дела: парень, которого он не так давно вытащил из неприятностей, опять встрял, так что всю ночь Грег вместо здорового сна или хотя бы натянутого общения с человеком, которого любил, вынужден был вести переговоры с полицией, отцом клиента и ещё с сотней с какого-то беса заинтересованных в деле людей.

На выходных Амадей на всякий случай перебрался к родителям и загнал мотоцикл в гараж – во избежание, – на неделе на работу и с неё ездил на такси, всё так же просыпался по ночам и видел знакомую фигуру. В среду с утра мужчина чуть не испортил плиту, отключившись на пару минут во время варки кофе, благо успел прийти в себя до того, как на кухню пришёл кто-то ещё, и, подавив малодушное желание снова заявиться на работу к Грегорио, собрался и поехал в свою контору. День, к счастью, прошёл спокойно.

Грег всю неделю разгребал последствия пятничной ночи одновременно с подготовкой очередной сделки и, кажется, ни на минуту не забывал о своем обещании – покер раз в неделю, но они так и не обменялись номерами, да и Дей как сквозь землю провалился. Так что в пятницу вечером, не дождавшись его у мотеля, Грегорио направился по известному адресу, но на звонки в дверь никто не отвечал, а в окнах, насколько мог судить мужчина, не было даже отблеска света. Решив не сдаваться, он направился к дому родителей Дея.

– Прошу прощения за поздний визит, – сказал он открывшей дверь женщине – она явно не тянула на мать Дея, но тот говорил, что у него есть сестра, – но мне срочно нужен Амадей, он здесь?

– Добрый вечер, – настороженно посмотрела не него та. – Можно узнать, зачем он вам?

– Мы кое о чём договаривались, – как мог обтекаемо сказал Грег, – и я не понимаю, почему он решил нарушить этот договор.

– Потому что мой брат слишком правильный и не желает ни для кого быть обузой, – Грега по-прежнему держали на пороге, не спеша впускать в дом.

– Вы в курсе, я правильно понимаю?

– Да, в курсе. Так зачем вы здесь?

– Наверное, со стороны может показаться, что я просто решил воспользоваться ситуацией и добиться чего-то от вашего брата, но я всего лишь не хочу, чтобы он пострадал, это всё, о чем я могу думать. Так я могу его увидеть?

– Можете, – вздохнула Иваника, уставшая уговаривать Дея сделать хоть что-то – тот из принципа отказывался снова встретиться с Грегорио. – Я вас провожу.

– Спасибо, – Грег улыбнулся, входя в дом мимо посторонившейся женщины.

Иваника закрыла дверь и направилась вглубь дома, остановившись около одной из дверей.

– Дей вроде уже лёг, так что не стоит сильно шуметь, – и, бросив на Грегорио сочувствующий взгляд, ушла.

Грег помялся пару секунд, но всё же тревога перевесила и заставила войти в комнату. Амадей действительно уже лежал с закрытыми глазами и в неверном свете фонаря за окном можно было заметить, что он несколько осунулся, а между бровей залегла глубокая складка.

– Чёртов смертник, – выдохнул Грег и, по-прежнему стараясь не шуметь, присел на край кровати, жадно разглядывая каждую чёрточку, едва различимые в сумраке изменения, решив, что сам никуда отсюда не уйдёт, во всяком случае, до того, как убедится, что Дей в порядке.

– Ну вот, уже не пропадает, – Амадей, по-видимому, почувствовал его взгляд.

– Кто? – удивился Грег, решив, что Дей, должно быть, толком не проснулся.

– Докатился, разговариваю с галлюцинациями, – вздохнул тот, снова закрывая глаза. – Что ж дальше-то будет?

– А дальше, надеюсь, ты напоишь эту галлюцинацию чаем и объяснишь, почему тебя сегодня не было у мотеля. Я, между прочим, волновался, Дей.

– Грегорио? – Амадей даже сел от неожиданности, давая Грегу возможность убедиться, что по-прежнему спит в одном белье. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Говорю же, я волновался. Не знаю, что ты там вбил себе в голову, но это явно… – Грег сбился, теряя мысль, всё оттого, что они оказались слишком близко, и это стало последней каплей. Ведомый своими эмоциями, мужчина подался вперед, целуя слишком осторожно и трепетно – так не прикасаются к случайным людям. – Слушай, прости, – почти мгновенно опомнившись, он отшатнулся и, быстро поднявшись на ноги, сделал несколько шагов в сторону. – Давай я подожду тебя за дверью, ладно?

– Давай, – Дей, потерев лоб, проводил взглядом выскочившего из комнаты Грегорио, наконец понимая, что это не сон и не бред. Мужчина встал, оделся и, прихватив со стола сигареты, тоже вышел.

Грег стоял чуть в стороне от двери и делал вид, что очень увлечён копанием в своем телефоне.

– Уместно будет разговаривать в доме твоих родителей? – спросил он, услышав шаги, но взгляд так и не поднял. – Или найдём кафе неподалеку?

– Родители уже спят, а Ива нам не помешает. Идём, – Амадей прошёл вперед, указывая путь на кухню.

Щёлкнула кнопка чайника, на стол опустились чашки, а Дей отошёл к окну – искать спасение в дозе никотина.

– И что ты себе надумал? – со вздохом спросил Грег, благоразумно держась на максимально возможном расстоянии. – Мне казалось, что мы договорились, Дей, что изменилось? Я понимаю, что был не лучшим собеседником, особенно после вопроса о Лоралее, но всё это достаточно сложно, и мне нужно чуть больше времени, чтобы понять, как себя с тобой вести, научиться держать себя в руках.

– Я не хочу быть обузой, – тихо ответил Амадей. – У тебя своя жизнь, и личная в том числе, работа, родные, я не могу заставить тебя срываться и менять планы ради пары часов рядом, как неделю назад, и не могу заставить себя влюбиться, чтобы жить без видений и неприятностей… Мы так только будем мучить друг друга, тебе не кажется?

– И что ты предлагаешь? Через пару месяцев напиться после твоих похорон и всю оставшуюся жизнь помнить, что у меня был шанс спасти любимого человека, но я им не воспользовался? Спасибо, очень любезно с твоей стороны.

– Почему не воспользовался? – невесело хмыкнул Амадей. – Просто не сложилось.

– Не нужно так, – покачал головой Грег. – Я завтра схожу к этой твоей гадалке, посмотрим, может, есть что-то, о чём она промолчала, или вообще хоть какой-то шанс избавить тебя от всего этого. Но пока ответ не будет найден, пожалуйста, не пропускай больше пятничные вечера. Это мой номер, – на стол легла визитка, – ты можешь позвонить в любой момент.

– Хорошо, – так же тихо отозвался Дей. Чайник вскипел, и мужчина, налив кипяток в чашки, сел за стол напротив гостя. – Странно, Иваника говорила примерно то же самое, но другими словами, и от тебя это прозвучало как-то страшнее.

– О чём ты? – задумавшись, Грег немного потерял нить разговора. – О твоей возможной смерти?

– Да.

– Давай постараемся этого избежать, ладно? Потому что я даже думать не хочу, что тогда со мной будет. Прости, это ерунда на самом деле, просто эмоции. Я, наверное, лучше пойду, постарайся выспаться.

– Посиди ещё немного, – попросил Амадей, – для надежности. Или тебе слишком тяжело?

– Нет, всё нормально, – покачал головой Грег и добавил, поймав недоверчивый взгляд: – Я справлюсь, это не смертельно. Я оставил карты в машине, так что, может, не знаю, расскажешь, как прошла твоя неделя?

– Относительно тихо. У меня было несколько свободных дней после командировки, так что новое дело только началось, первое слушание – оно, можно сказать, ознакомительное. Глюки по ночам, не самое хорошее самочувствие, – мужчина уже не видел смысла скрывать что-либо – не та ситуация. – А у тебя?

– Подготовка ряда договоров для крупной компании, – так же не вдаваясь в подробности, ответил Грегорио, – представительство сына одного из клиентов, он как раз выдернул меня в прошлую пятницу, парень с чего-то решил, что я его личный адвокат, впрочем, пока его отец платит… – мужчина пожал плечами, предлагая Дею самому закончить мысль. – Обычная неделя. Насколько всё ухудшилось для тебя? Я должен знать.

– Со среды каждый день теряю сознание, хорошо хоть новых травм не получил. Сплю нормально, только просыпаюсь среди ночи, на твой образ любуюсь.

Грег отвел глаза, чувствуя себя виноватым в происходящем.

– Я обязательно съезжу завтра к гадалке. И мы можем пообедать в среду, чтобы уменьшить время между встречами, что скажешь?

– Лучше во вторник, чтобы перерыв был три-четыре дня, а не пять, – покачал головой Дей. – А так – хоть обед, хоть ужин, как тебе удобнее.

– Мне проще вырваться в обед, – немного подумав, сказал Грегорио, – вечерами я часто задерживаюсь, так что ужин – точно не то.

– Ты помнишь, что я не в центре обитаю? – Амадей уточнил, на какой улице находится его офис, чтобы можно было сориентироваться, где им встретиться.

– Да, помню. Слишком далеко, тогда перенесём встречу на вечер.

– Это будет удобнее. Ужин во вторник и игра в пятницу, правильно?

– Или игра, или тоже ужин, посмотрим.

– В том мотеле вполне может быть кафе, – пожал плечами Амадей, допивая чай. – Спасибо, что приехал, правда, теперь до вторника я должен дотянуть.

– Дей, тебе не захочется сидеть в кафе того мотеля, поверь, – хмыкнул Грег. – Давай решим это в среду. Как насчёт того местечка, где мы были после первой встречи? Также в восемь.

– Тебе виднее, – Амадей бледно улыбнулся, откровенно порадовав этим своего собеседника. – Договорились.

– Хорошо. Мне уже пора, так?

– Я бы ещё посидел, но спать всё же хочется, да и тебе ещё до дома добраться нужно.

– Да, ты прав, – Грег отодвинул опустевшую чашку и, поднявшись на ноги, попросил: – Не теряйся больше, пожалуйста.

– Не буду.

Дей провёл позднего гостя до выхода, дождался, пока замешкавшийся на секунду Грегорио всё же уйдёт, и вернулся на кухню. Вымыв чашки, мужчина подхватил со стола визитку и вернулся к себе. Машина Грега ещё стояла около дома, и Амадей, отстучав: «Это мой номер. На всякий случай», – лег спать.

Грег улыбнулся, увидев сообщение, которого, если честно, не ждал, он просто собирался с мыслями, прежде чем поехать через засыпающий город, и надеялся, что завтра ему укажут на возможность избавить Амадея от этого кошмара.

Дея утром ждал допрос от Иваники и её искренняя радость, что брат всё же передумал хоронить себя раньше времени. Также женщина решила, что при случае нужно будет поговорить и со вчерашним поздним гостем: что-то подсказывало ей, что тот из той же породы «слишком правильных», как и её брат, и тоже охотно загонит себя в могилу, лишь бы никого не напрягать.

Грегорио о планах на свой счёт и не подозревал, он с самого утра ждал под дверями салона мадам Камеи, собираясь устроить ей форменный допрос и найти всё же более приемлемый выход из сложившейся ситуации. На первый взгляд гадалка его не впечатлила, но чем дольше шёл разговор, тем больше проникался Грег, а самое главное, что выход был, и не только тот, который предполагал влюблённость Амадея.

Выходя из салона, Грегорио улыбался: ему предстояло многое сделать, и пусть в итоге он, скорее всего, навсегда потеряет возможность хоть иногда быть рядом с тем, кого любит, но зато подарит ему нормальную жизнь. До вторника у него ещё хватало времени.

А в воскресенье от мрачного созерцания кофейной пенки его отвлёк телефонный звонок. Номер был незнакомым, и, если честно, брать трубку не хотелось, но Грег всё же пересилил себя и принял вызов.

– Слушаю, – недовольно сказал он.

– Доброе утро, спаситель моего непутёвого брата, – услышал он в ответ. – Меня зовут Иваника, визитку с вашим номером я нашла на столе в комнате Дея. Мы могли бы встретиться сегодня, скажем, через пару часов?

Грег прикинул, что может принести этот разговор, и стоит ли его избегать, но правда была в том, что ему и самому не помешало бы чуть больше узнать о семье Амадея, потому что вчерашние поиски ничего не принесли, вдребезги разбив надежду быстро разобраться с проблемой.

– Вполне, скажите, куда подъехать.

Иваника продиктовала адрес небольшого кафе недалеко от центра и отключилась.

Грегорио заметно нервничал перед этой встречей: ему как-то прежде не приходилось находиться в подобных ситуациях, не приходилось встречаться с родными любимого человека, пусть они с Амадеем даже не встречаются. В кафе он оказался минут за пятнадцать до встречи, заказал себе горячего шоколада, по счастливому совпадению подающегося здесь, и принялся ждать. Иваника пришла ещё минут через десять, Грег только и успел сделать пару глотков своего напитка, опустилась на стул и, попросив у официантки чёрный чай, внимательно посмотрела на Грегорио.

– Спасибо, что вытащили Дея, – не стала тянуть она. – Что вы ему такого сказали?

– Правду, – не желая вдаваться в подробности, сказал Грег. – Как он?

– Утром был в порядке, насколько это, конечно, возможно. Через пару дней будет ясно, подействовала ли ваша встреча, – Ива отпила чаю и добавила: – Дей бывает на редкость упрямым, даже я его не всегда могу переубедить, что уж говорить о родителях или знакомых, так что вы совершили настоящий подвиг.

– Спасибо за ваши слова, но я, скорее, поступил эгоистично, чем как-то иначе, и вообще, вся эта ерунда происходит в первую очередь из-за меня. Ваш брат – хороший человек, и я постараюсь сделать всё возможное, чтобы для него этот кошмар как можно скорее закончился.

– Не поясните? – недоумённо посмотрела на него Иваника. – Дей сказал, что был у мадам Камеи, и выход есть только один.

– Она не хотела привлекать внимание того, кто ходит по пятам за вашим братом, – ответил Грег, – говорит, испугалась, но это её проблемы, мы сейчас не об этом. Я знаю, что условие, названное Амадею, невыполнимо, но то, что озвучили мне – напротив. Мы можем упокоить духа, но для этого мне нужно знать о нём всё, что только возможно, в идеале – где его могила, но сойдёт и место, где он погиб. Я попросил знакомого навести справки о тех местах, где ваша семья жила в определенные периоды времени, хотел найти то место, где ваших предков застало затмение. Вот только этим утром он сообщил мне, что ничем не может помочь, сбился на сотне лет в прошлое, и всё, потерял нить. Может, вы сможете мне рассказать, Иваника?

Женщина вздохнула.

– Смогу, но вряд ли это поможет. Наша семья много лет жила на западе, на другом конце страны, но после крупного наводнения многие поселения разрушились, и предки перебрались сюда, подальше от большой воды. Мне жаль, но сейчас там всё перезастроено, и, скорее всего, от кладбища, на окраине которого похоронили того бродягу, тоже ничего не осталось.

– А от вашего дома? – не желая сдаваться, уточнил Грегорио. – Может, в семье хранятся какие-то картины, фотографии тех мест?

– Я спрошу у родителей, но ничего не могу обещать.

– Пожалуйста, постарайтесь, – подавшись вперед и заглядывая ей в глаза, попросил Грег. – Ради своего брата.

– Знаете, Грегорио, по-моему, вы друг друга стоите, и если Дей всё же изменит своим привычкам и решит общаться с вами ближе, чем сейчас, я буду только рада.

– Это невозможно, вы и сами прекрасно это понимаете, – грустно сказал Грег. – Иные вкусы, обязательства, да и из-под палки не влюбляются, к конце концов.

– Обязательств у Дея сейчас ни перед кем, слава всему сущему, нет, – поморщилась Иваника, вспомнив Лану, – и уже сам факт того, что он беспокоится о ваших чувствах и вы ни разу не получили от него по лицу, что-то да значит.

– Мне кажется, что здесь дело больше в обстоятельствах, а не в нежелании, я об ударах, если что, – Грег улыбнулся, говоря себе, что это плохо – радоваться тому, что Дей расстался с девушкой, ведь мужчине это могло даться весьма тяжело.

– Да, особенно тогда, когда вы его до родительского дома довезли, – хмыкнула женщина, допивая свой чай. – Спасибо за беседу, я пойду, пока меня там сыновья не потеряли. Про фотографии помню, если что найдётся, позвоню вам. До свидания.

– Спасибо за помощь, Иваника, – улыбнулся Грег, стараясь скрыть смущение от понимания, что тот его порыв не остался незамеченным. – Буду ждать новостей.

Женщина ушла, а Грегорио уткнулся в свою чашку, обдумывая недавний разговор. По всему выходило, что его призрачные мечты имеют чуть больше шансов стать реальностью, чем он думал, но, с другой стороны, мужчина боялся, что, хоть немного надавив на Амадея, добьётся только того, что тот опять постарается избежать их встреч и этим причинит себе вред, а допустить подобного Грегорио не мог. Оставалось надеяться на поиски Иваники – может, если между ними больше не будет этого проклятия или призрака, то будет больше шансов?

Время до вторника пролетело быстро. Амадей, закончив бумажную работу, посмотрел на часы, прикидывая, как добираться до места встречи, и решил, что не должен опоздать, если воспользуется общественным транспортом. К кафе он подошёл минут за пять до назначенного времени и с улыбкой посмотрел на машину Грега, уже стоявшую неподалёку.

Войдя внутрь, мужчина осмотрелся и прошёл к тому самому столику, где они сидели почти месяц назад.

– Добрый вечер, Грегорио.

– Добрый вечер, – с улыбкой сказал тот, несколько поспешно убирая в сторону телефон, словно пытался что-то спрятать. – Рад тебя видеть.

– Взаимно. Итак, чем нас может порадовать местная кухня?

– Выбирай, – Грег осторожно подтолкнул к собеседнику меню: сам он не был голоден, так как на эту встречу практически сбежал с делового ужина, на котором для разнообразия кормили едой, а не только пространными рассуждениями.

Сделав заказ, Амадей задал пару незначительных вопросов, и завязался неспешный разговор ни о чём. На этот раз им было явно проще общаться, не было гнетущей тишины или откровений, хотя оба не сговариваясь старались избегать опасных тем. Мужчины просидели в кафе несколько часов, Дей искренне наслаждался беседой с приятным эрудированным собеседником, не зацикленном на какой-то одной теме, а Грег просто радовался возможности быть рядом, пусть и на расстоянии вытянутой руки, тому, что Амадей выглядел явно лучше, чем в их прошлую встречу, и никуда не спешил.

Постепенно кафе опустело, персонал уже неспешно убирал зал, вроде стараясь не мешать припозднившимся посетителям, но в то же время намекая, что скоро закрытие.

– Мы задержались, – улыбнулся Грег, не пряча взгляд, не скрывая, что сейчас видит только Амадея и с удовольствием остановил бы этот момент, если бы только смог. – Тебя отвезти домой?

– Не откажусь. Я вернулся к себе, не хочется сильно напрягать родителей, адрес ты знаешь, – улыбнулся в ответ Дей, вставая.

– Да, конечно, – Грег порадовался, что до нужного места достаточное расстояние, можно ещё побыть рядом, жаль только, что понаблюдать не выйдет.

Вот счёт оплачен, официантка получила щедрые чаевые за свою ненавязчивость, мужчины сели в машину, и Грегорио, потакая своему нежеланию расставаться, выбрал самый длинный путь. Понявший это Амадей только улыбнулся и продолжил прерванный разговор, заново узнавая Грега – уже не по рассказам его бабушки, а из первых рук: он не мог не заметить, с какой жадностью Грегорио слушает его рассказы, словно боится забыть любой, даже крошечный факт, и это цепляло.

– Мы приехали, – с сожалением сказал Грег, остановившись у знакомого подъезда.

– Спасибо за компанию, – Амадей забрал с заднего сиденья свою сумку с документами и посмотрел на Грегорио. – Целовать на прощание не буду, но мне понравилось. До пятницы?

– Да, конечно, – несколько поспешно ответил Грег, отводя взгляд. – Может, лучше также поужинаем? – если честно, мужчина боялся оставаться наедине со своим наваждением, слишком сложно было бы контролировать себя.

– Хорошо, а где?

– В том же кафе, или тебе не нравится их кухня?

– Да нет, мне вполне понравилось, а вот ты, похоже, не оценил, – покачал головой Дей. – В городе есть ещё тихие кафе, работающие допоздна, так что вполне можно найти место, которое устроит нас обоих.

– Дело не в том, что не оценил, – заверил его Грег, – просто я не был голоден, а вот горячий шоколад мне у них определённо нравится.

– Вот оно что. Тогда там же и в то же время, правильно?

– Да, всё верно.

– До встречи, – и Амадей вышел на улицу.

Грег же не мог заставить себя отъехать до тех пор, пока в его окнах не зажегся свет, и даже тогда позволил себе ещё немного времени в попытке поймать знакомый силуэт сквозь тонкие шторы.

А Дей, пройдя на кухню, заварил себе ещё чаю и устроился у окна с сигаретой. Машины Грегорио уже не было, и мужчина, мысленно дав себе подзатыльник – ну вот, уже высматривать начал, – уставился в небо. Эти дни дух его почти не беспокоил, ночные пробуждения были уже вполне привычны, а днём Амадей чувствовал себя вполне сносно. И этот вечер и правда был неплохим – у них есть много общих тем для обсуждения, и Грег держал себя в руках, несмотря на горящие глаза, так что, возможно, всё не так плохо, они определённо хорошо справляются. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, мужчина потушил сигарету: время шло, а завтра ждал ранний подъём, так что с воспоминаниями и рассуждениями пора было завязывать.

В пятницу в кафе первым оказался Дей. «Их» столик освободился, как раз когда он вошёл, так что мужчина поспешил занять место и спокойно дожидаться Грегорио, присоединившегося к нему через несколько минут.

Вечер шёл своим чередом, на этот раз Грег всё же смог оценить искусство шеф-повара, неспешно текла беседа, и мужчины уже принялись за десерт, когда раздался звонок телефона.

Увидев имя на экране, Грег вздрогнул и, прежде чем принять вызов, попросил:

– Помоги мне, хорошо? – дождавшись кивка, он взял трубку. – Здравствуй, бабушка.

Естественно, Лоралея хотела знать, как у него дела, точнее, не так, как дела у них, и Грег бодро солгал, что всё хорошо, что они помирились, и вообще она может сама спросить у Амадея, вот прямо сейчас. Но, вопреки ожиданию, женщина не попросила передать трубку, напротив, быстро завершила разговор, видимо, боясь помешать, только попросила передать Дею привет и больше не делать глупостей. Убрав телефон, Грег заметно погрустнел, какое-то время глядя в свою тарелку, но потом немного неловко попытался вернуться к первоначальной теме беседы.

– Грегорио, если тебе нужно побыть одному, то я поеду, – тихо сказал Амадей, видя, что собеседник совсем упал духом.

– Нет, – слишком поспешно ответил тот и уже чуть спокойнее повторил: – Нет, всё в порядке, просто сбился с мысли, не обращай внимания.

Дей недоверчиво на него посмотрел, но развивать тему не стал, вместо этого постарался отвлечь Грега, что, пусть и не сразу, у него получилось.

Грегорио хотел бы, чтобы этот вечер не заканчивался, к тому же сегодня у него даже не было возможности подвезти Дея до дома – тот, избавившись от приступов, вновь начал передвигаться на мотоцикле, – но, к сожалению, его желания были невыполнимы.

– Мы вновь засиделись до закрытия.

– В приятной компании время летит незаметно. До вторника? – мужчины покинули кафе и стояли на парковке, Дей задумчиво крутил в руках пачку сигарет, прикидывая, травиться сейчас или уже дома.

– До вторника, – эхом отозвался Грег, понимая, что на самом деле живет только два вечера в неделю – от встречи к встрече, настоящее помешательство. Ему бы отказаться, взять паузу, с Амадеем ничего не случится, если они пропустят один день, но Грег боялся рисковать. Мужчине казалось, что эта странная связь длится уже вечность, и в то же время он понимал, что это совершенно не так.

Дей всё же убрал пачку в карман, не желая обдавать дымом Грегорио, и, улыбнувшись ему, надел шлем. Мотоцикл сорвался с места, постепенно набирая приличную скорость, но улицы пустынны, так что никто не помешает выгнать из головы дурную мысль прикоснуться к плечу на прощание – Грег не поймёт.

«Я не приду сегодня…» – спустя почти месяц встреч и расставаний, постоянного контроля, сводящих с ума снов и бесплодных поисков выхода набрал на своем телефоне Грег и тут же стёр – это неправильно, он не должен так.

«Давай встретимся позже, много работы…» – очередная попытка оттянуть неизбежное – он не мог больше просто смотреть на Амадея, говорить с ним, но и без него задыхался. Помучившись ещё немного, мужчина всё же попросил о переносе времени встречи, посетовал на свою занятость и добавил, что у них будет лишь час.

«Хотя бы час», – ответ пришёл сразу, Грегорио даже не успел отложить телефон в сторону.

Он стыдился своего обмана, того, что заставил Дея вновь вспомнить о мести духа, и, словно в наказание, зарылся в документы, которые давно откладывал, с головой ушёл в такие нюансы и прецеденты, которые словно специально были созданы для случаев, когда нужно о чём-то не думать.

Грег приехал чуть раньше. Официантка уже не спрашивала, что принести – знала, лишь с улыбкой поприветствовала постоянного клиента, а мужчина, как бы в доказательство своей занятости, продолжил разбирать бумаги. Он всё же заставил себя полностью погрузиться в хитросплетения слов, понемногу отпивая шоколад из чашки, так что поднял глаза, только осознав, что та опустела, и натолкнулся на нечитаемый взгляд Амадея, неизвестно сколько так сидевшего.

– Дей, – тревожно спросил Грег, чувствуя, как сердце сбилось со спокойного ритма, и не понимая, почему его не окликнули, не отвлекли от работы, – что-то случилось?

– Нет, всё в порядке, – покачал головой тот, – просто не хотел тебе мешать, ты же говорил, что часто задерживаешься по вечерам…

– Да, бывает, – Грегу вновь стало неловко за свою ложь, он отвел взгляд и с некоторой поспешностью убрал бумаги. – Как прошёл твой день? – подзывая официантку, спросил он.

– Как обычно. Грег, что-то не так? Ты сам на себя не похож.

– Всё хорошо, – упрямо возразил мужчина, – немного устал, не обращай внимания.

Амадей вздохнул, но не стал ни на чем настаивать.

Этот вечер вышел на редкость неловким, Грег отвечал невпопад и старательно не смотрел на собеседника. В итоге Дей не выдержал и, подозвав официантку, попросил расчёт и безапелляционно заявил:

– Машину оставь здесь, поехали со мной.

– Мне нужно работать, – достаточно резко заявил Грег: для него сейчас оказаться так близко к Амадею было совершенно невозможным – одно прикосновение, и от жалких остатков самоконтроля не останется и следа, и как потом разгребать то, что он может натворить, мужчина не представлял.

– Переживёт твоя работа, завтра выходной день. Поехали, говорю, – Дей, не желая тратить время на уговоры, оставил на столе деньги и, взяв Грегорио за запястье, прихватил папку с документами и потянул его к выходу. Не собираясь устраивать сцену в кафе, Грег позволил вывести себя за дверь и только там вырвался.

– Дей, не нужно, – попросил он, больше не пряча взгляд, – я сейчас не лучшая компания, особенно для тебя. Давай разойдёмся в разные стороны до следующего вторника.

– Вот именно поэтому я тебя никуда не отпущу, – Амадей, что называется, закусил удила. – Не хочу ждать ещё четыре дня до следующей встречи, – он, не дожидаясь ответа, дошёл до мотоцикла, достал запасной шлем, заменив его на папку, которую по-прежнему держал в руках, и повернулся к Грегу. – Вернёмся – заберёшь.

– Что ты задумал? – следя за его решительными действиями, всё же уточнил Грегорио. – И, может, я лучше поеду на машине?

– Нет, в машине не чувствуешь ветер и скорость. Надевай, – Дей по-прежнему протягивал ему мотоциклетный шлем.

– Хорошо, – Грег устал спорить и решил довериться Амадею хотя бы сейчас – хоть кому-то же нужно, когда даже себе полностью доверять не можешь.

Мужчины уселись, причём Грегорио мысленно проклял всё и вся и себя в первую очередь, ощущая под руками твёрдость мышц и тепло чужого тела даже через куртку, что уж говорить про повседневные джинсы Дея, и мотоцикл сорвался с места, сразу набирая высокую скорость. Промелькнули дома, пролетели деревья пригорода, частоколом понеслись столбы линий электропередач – Амадей ехал куда-то за город по одной из не самых крупных трасс. Несмотря на дикое напряжение, Грег всё же смог оценить даруемую таким способом передвижения свободу и холодный ветер, пробирающийся под куртку, и, когда Дей остановился, заехав в технический карман на обочине, даже испытал некоторое разочарование.

Вставший Амадей, сняв шлем, поднял голову и, указав вверх, сказал:

– Смотри.

Россыпь звезд, прекрасно видимых в отсутствии искусственного освещения, почти полная луна и осязаемая тишина вокруг. Тоже скинув шлем, Грег бросил лишь один взгляд на небо – оно сейчас ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, как выглядел Дей.

– Я ведь предупреждал, – с горечью сказал он и поцеловал обернувшегося на звук голоса Амадея, обнимая так сильно, как только мог, не давая отстраниться – хоть ещё немного, минуту или несколько коротких секунд, столько, сколько получится удержать.

К некоторому его удивлению, Амадей не колебался ни мгновения, ответив на поцелуй и тоже прижав его к груди. Это снова было неким противостоянием, доказыванием главенства и мнимым отступлением, переходящим в очередную атаку. Мужчины стояли, забыв обо всём, кроме друг друга и необходимости не разжимать руки, не отпускать, чтобы не возникло и мысли снова сбежать, отговорившись работой или чем-нибудь ещё.

– Мы не должны, – выдохнул Грег, для которого оборвать этот поцелуй было настолько же трудно, насколько и необходимо. Он не понимал, зачем Амадей поступил подобным образом, но не хотел, чтобы его вело чувство долга или чего-то подобного, это было бы худшим кошмаром. – Пожалуйста, давай вернемся в город.

– Погоди, – Дей по-прежнему не отпускал его, несмотря на попытку отойти на шаг. – За время, прошедшее с нашего знакомства, столько всего произошло, столько всего было рассказано и сделано, что стало окончательно понятно, что мне мало встреч с тобой два раза в неделю, мало разговоров. Знаешь, ты мне снишься. Это не морок, это обычные сны – юбилей твоей бабушки, наши посиделки в номере отеля, тот поцелуй в саду… Я не знаю, как так вышло, я по-прежнему не испытываю влечения к представителям своего пола, но ты почему-то стоишь особняком, тебя не хочется отпускать.

– И что? Ты хочешь попробовать нечто большее, чем разговоры за столиком кафе? Я не смогу отпустить тебя, если мы сделаем этот шаг, пути назад уже не будет, даже ради спасения твоей жизни, Амадей. Мы либо будем вместе, либо больше никогда не увидимся, – стоя под звездами, гораздо удобней целоваться, а не обсуждать такие серьёзные вещи, но Грег должен был быть уверен, что Дей полностью понимает последствия своего решения.

– Я понимаю, что и кому говорю, хотя слабо себе представляю, как выглядит это нечто большее, теоретических знаний явно недостаточно. Но ты же поможешь, правда? – Амадей обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

– Прямо здесь? – фыркнул Грег, чувствуя, как отпускает, уходит необходимость контролировать каждый жест, и от этого так легко. – Сиденье байка – это даже не капот машины… Прости, я слишком счастлив, вот и несу ерунду. Конечно, помогу, всё, что ты захочешь, но чуть позже, а пока я собираюсь опять поцеловать тебя, – слова не разошлись с делом, и Грегорио потянулся к чужим губам.

Они бы, наверное, ещё долго стояли, целуясь и радуясь тому, что хотя бы часть чувств взаимна, но мимо прогрохотала фура, на миг осветив их фарами и этим разрушив волшебство момента. Дей неохотно оторвался от Грега и вздохнул:

– Пора возвращаться. Уже поздно, холодно, да и твою работу никто не отменял.

– Это не работа, – признался Грегорио, – я просто не мог больше спокойно находиться рядом с тобой, вот и разрыл старые бумаги, – Дей хмыкнул и просто снова крепко его обнял, давая понять, что всё в порядке, он не осуждает за ложь, понимая, что по-другому просто не выходило. – Но я определённо предпочту скорее оказаться дома, у меня на тебя грандиозные планы.

– Начинаю усиленно бояться, – рассмеялся Амадей, отходя к мотоциклу. – Но сначала стоит вернуться к тому кафе за твоей машиной, не находишь? Или сразу ко мне?

– На этот раз лучше ко мне, Амадей, – улыбнулся Грег, ещё раз касаясь его губ – больше чтобы убедиться, что всё это действительно происходит на самом деле, а не чудится ему в очередном слишком реальном сне.

И снова дорога, скорость и объятия, но на этот раз Грегорио с полным правом прижимался ещё ближе, зная, что потом его не оттолкнут и позволят больше. Впереди показались огни города, и Амадей немного замедлился, не желая, чтобы они влипли в неприятности, только не сейчас.

Парковка у кафе, одинокая машина на ней. Остановившись рядом, Дей дождался, пока Грег встанет на твёрдую землю, забрал шлем, вернув документы, и улыбнулся:

– Теперь твоя очередь указывать дорогу.

– Здесь недалеко, но я не буду торопиться, чтобы ты уж точно не потерялся среди переплетения улиц.

До нужного места и правда добрались быстро. Машина затормозила у одного из домов, мотоцикл встал рядом – благо настолько же много места он не занимал, – и мужчины пошли к подъезду.

– Есть необходимость в светском разговоре? Предложении чая или кофе? – насмешливо уточнил Грегорио, пока они поднимались в лифте, словно по давней привычке держась на расстоянии.

– Оставим на утро на случай неловкости или возможного разочарования, – хмыкнул Дей. – Хотя я надеюсь, до такого не дойдёт.

– Если ты думаешь, что разочаруешься, то, может, не стоит и начинать? – его вроде и не до конца серьёзные слова упали на благодатную почву, и Грег вновь начал сомневаться в правильности того, что они делают, пусть и старался сделать вид, что всё не так уж и страшно.

– Я, скорее, боюсь, что разочаруешься ты, – Амадей покачал головой. – Говорю же, я раньше никогда не задумывался о подобном варианте отношений или близости.

– Ты об этом? Ерунда, – отмахнулся Грег. Лифт остановился на нужном этаже, и двери открылись, предлагая мужчинам выйти прочь. – Если уж ты решился на этот шаг, значит, у тебя так же растворяются границы, когда дело доходит до поцелуев, и не думаю, что это ощущение изменится, стоит нам зайти дальше. Хотел бы я сказать, что ты не заметишь разницы, – мужчина улыбнулся и направился к нужной двери, – но это не так, хотя в итоге всё всегда сводится к взаимному наслаждению. Мы можем долго говорить на эту тему, кстати, а можем просто попробовать.

– Хватит уже разговоров, наговорились за столько времени, – разувшийся Амадей с интересом осмотрел обстановку и повернулся к своему спутнику. – Покажешь, где ванная? Или составишь компанию? – на самом деле мужчина прилично нервничал, он и за город-то поехал, чтобы немного проветрить голову, но старался этого не показывать так уж явно.

– И покажу, и присоединюсь, – улыбнулся Грег, который не мог поверить в это чудо – решительно настроенный Дей в его квартире. – Через минуту, – он не смог удержаться от поцелуя, надеясь, что это поможет Амадею чуть расслабиться, перестать думать о различиях и прислушаться к желаниям своего тела.

Поцелуй затянулся, и Грегорио не смог удержаться и не запустить руки под чужую футболку – слишком давно хотелось коснуться кожи, не скрытой тканью костюма, как на юбилее, проскользить ладонями по спине и груди, приласкать и неожиданно почувствовать полноценный отклик. Это подстегнуло, избавило от последних сомнений. Он изучал чужое тело, впитывая каждую реакцию, запоминая, как коснуться, чтобы заставить Дея вздрогнуть или застонать от удовольствия.

Через какое-то время до полураздетых мужчин всё же дошла мысль, что нужно всё-таки заглянуть в ванную, и они, почти не разжимая объятий, направились туда, благо квартира была не слишком большая. Грегорио, наконец увидев возлюбленного полностью без одежды, предвкушающе улыбнулся и постарался отвести взгляд, чтобы всё не закончилось, ещё не начавшись, а Амадей разглядывал его с некоторым любопытством, понимая, что открывшийся вид заводит его не меньше.

По возможности быстро приведя себя в порядок, мужчины, снова целуясь на каждом шагу, добрались до кровати, слишком взвинченные, чтобы сомневаться или даже чуть притормозить, находящие в этой спешке особое счастье. Но стоило им оказаться на прохладных простынях, как вновь завязалась шуточная борьба, которая только сильнее распаляла. Тем не менее, Грегорио, краем сознания помня о том, что для Дея всё происходящее достаточно непривычно, возблагодарил небо за то, что в принимающей позиции раньше оказывался охотнее, чем в более активной, оторвался от чужих губ и прерывающимся шёпотом попросил немного подождать. Амадей послушно устроился рядом, поглаживая его по плечу и успокаиваясь – торопиться нет необходимости, вся ночь впереди.

Готовить себя под внимательным, жарким взглядом и стараться при этом не спешить – та ещё задача, с которой Грег совершенно не справился, вновь потянувшись за поцелуем, в котором Дей не смог ему отказать. В итоге Грегорио мысленно плюнул на возможные неприятные ощущения и хрипло попросил просто быть осторожнее, в ответ получив возмущённую отповедь и немного отодвинувшегося Амадея. Пытаться объяснить ему, что всё нормально, явно не стоило, не словами – уж точно, но Грег постарался ласками показать, что больше не может ждать – и так слишком долго сдерживал себя, заставить перестать думать и осторожничать.

У него получилось, и Дей сдался, понимая, что нахлынувшие ощущения ни в какое сравнение не идут со всем тем, что было раньше, с другими. А Грегорио, привыкнув и подстроившись, только и мог, что тихо стонать и прижиматься ещё ближе, каждой клеточкой тела чувствуя, что тот, кого он так безумно любил и желал, наконец рядом, настолько близко, насколько это вообще возможно, что это его сбитое дыхание опаляет кожу, это его руки оглаживают всё тело, и от его лихорадочного шёпота кружится голова. Грег действительно старался сдерживаться, продлить безумную смесь ощущений хоть ещё немного, но проиграл себе, с громким стоном выгибаясь в крепких объятиях. От этого Амадея тоже скрутило, и он в несколько резких движений догнал своего партнёра, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы просто рухнуть и не шевелиться. Выдохнув, мужчина устроился рядом, притянув Грегорио ближе, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда начнет ровнее биться его сердце, успокоится дыхание.

– Спасибо, – спустя пару минут немного натянутой тишины сказал Грег, устраиваясь удобнее, так, чтобы можно было разглядеть выражение лица любовника, хоть отчасти понять, о чем тот думает.

– Было бы за что, – покосился на него Дей. – Это мне нужно благодарить, ты – чудо.

– Если ты хотел меня смутить, – рассмеялся Грег, – то преуспел в этом.

– Я серьёзен, как никогда, – и очередной поцелуй, не жаркий, но настойчивый – как подтверждение этих слов.

– Это значит, что тебе понравилось и ты готов продолжить в том же духе? – Грег не хотел сейчас говорить серьёзно, другое дело – опять позволить ощущениям вести себя.

– Да. Только не прямо сейчас, ладно? – Амадей улыбнулся и сдержал зевок. – День был длинным, и уже, наверное, глубоко за полночь.

– Я найду тебя здесь утром, ведь так? – по-прежнему скрывая неуверенность за улыбкой, уточнил Грегорио.

– Конечно, – получил он недоумённый взгляд в ответ. – Пойдём отмываться и спать?

– А как насчет курения в постели? Разбиваешь клише.

– Дома я курю только у открытого окна, – Амадей сел и добавил: – Да и джинсы валяются где-то не здесь, так что придётся пропустить этот пункт.

– Хорошо, значит, душ и сон, мне подходит.

Мужчины наскоро ополоснулись, Дей подобрал с пола в ванной свои брюки, найдя в кармане пачку, и всё же прошёл к окну, порадовавшись, что ниже пояса его при всем желании с улицы не увидят, а Грег улёгся, закинув руки за голову, и любовался четким профилем на фоне ночного неба, всё ещё не до конца веря, что всё происходит на самом деле. Наверное, так бывает, когда чего-то слишком сильно хочешь и, получив, не понимаешь, что вот оно, уже у тебя в руках.

– Хватит там мёрзнуть, Дей, – позвал он. – Иди ко мне, я определённо надеюсь на долгий поцелуй перед сном.

– Иду, – отозвался тот.

Поцелуй вышел затяжным, но не выяснением, кто возьмёт верх, а просто нежным и изучающим, и мужчины, наконец оторвавшись друг от друга, устроились поудобнее и затихли. Они уже спали рядом, и просто как соседи, и обнявшись, но сейчас – с чувством приятной усталости во всем теле и тепла чужой кожи – происходящее ощущалось совсем правильно и умиротворяюще. Ещё одна ночь рядом под негромкий шёпот города и тихое дыхание.

Утро вполне могло бы быть неловким, но, как ни странно, всё было просто отлично. Амадей, к некоторому своему удивлению, не почувствовал появления морока и прекрасно выспался, а Грегорио, не разжимавший объятий, прилично так отлежал себе руку, но только счастливо щурился от бившего в глаза солнечного света, разминая её.

– Я люблю тебя, – слова сами сорвались с губ, и прежде чем Дей успел даже подумать об ответе, Грегорио покачал головой, словно говоря, что не требует ничего взамен. – Приготовить тебе кофе?

– Приготовь. И от завтрака я бы не отказался, – наглеть, так по-крупному. Амадей поцеловал Грега и встал, хмыкнув: – Хорошо, что я не ношу официальные костюмы каждый день, как некоторые мои коллеги, – действительно, найденные в ванной и коридоре вещи были безнадёжно измяты.

– Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты сегодня вообще ничего не носил, – с абсолютно невинным видом сказал Грег, размышляя на тему того, что приготовить на завтрак, – зачем портить идеальный вид одеждой?

– Предлагаешь сегодня весь день просидеть дома? – усмехнулся Дей, встряхивая вещи и аккуратно их складывая. – Но по крайней мере бельё надеть нужно.

– Была мысль не просто дома просидеть, а вообще из постели не вылезать, но если есть другие идеи, то я всегда готов выслушать.

– Посмотрим по обстановке, хорошо? – Амадей понимал, что Грег, как бы выразиться… дорвался до желаемого, но не спешил как-то этому препятствовать.

– Обязательно, но сначала всё же завтрак, к тому же я наконец придумал, что это будет, но для дальнейших действий мне определённо нужна мотивация. Поцелуй вполне подойдёт.

– Вымогатель, – мягкая улыбка, крепкие объятия, тепло и ласка чужих губ – что ещё нужно, чтобы зарядиться хорошим настроением на ближайшие несколько минут? Разве только понимание того, что это можно в любой момент повторить.

– Итак, завтрак, – несколько неохотно сказал Грег, направляясь на кухню. Он тоже обошёлся минимумом одежды и довольно улыбнулся, заметив заинтересованный взгляд Амадея.

День прошёл спокойно. Поцелуи и объятия при каждом удобном случае, продолжение узнавания реакций партнёра на какие-то действия или ласку, невозможность оторваться друг от друга дольше чем на несколько минут и вечерняя пешая прогулка – немного охладить головы перед тем, как в очередной раз потеряться в ощущениях и сладкой истоме.

С каждым днём, проведённым вместе, они всё сильнее убеждались в том, что приняли верное решение. И пусть их с трудом можно было назвать идеальной парой, но они понимали друг друга и даже во время несколько раз случившихся стычек не переходили границ, стараясь не забывать об интересах другого. Неудивительно, что спустя всего несколько недель мужчины съехались, хоть оба и не до конца верили в то, что решились на это, но спать в разных постелях уже не было никакого желания. А пятничный вечер, кажется, стал особым временем только для них двоих, именно поэтому задержавшийся на работе Амадей так торопился через все пробки.

– Грег, солнце моё, я дома, – с порога возвестил он и только после этого заметил изящные лодочки, стоявшие на полке.

– Я думал, ты сильнее опоздаешь, – Грег вышел из кухни, вытирая руки полотенцем и счастливо улыбаясь, – так что придется немного подождать, пока приготовится ужин.

– У нас гости? – уточнил Дей, целуя его и вручая коробку с любимыми пирожными Грегорио, купленными по дороге.

– Лоралея и её пирог. Так что это, – Грег посмотрел на коробку, – придется оставить на завтра.

– О. Понятно. Ты бы хоть позвонил, предупредил, было бы ещё вино, – мягко пожурил его Амадей, раздеваясь.

– Вино найдётся, можешь не переживать, – отмахнулся Грегорио, который не то чтобы не был рад видеть бабушку, но заметно нервничал, опасаясь её реакции или того, что они где-то ошибутся и настоящая история знакомства выйдет наружу.

– Тише, всё будет хорошо, – Амадей обнял его, делясь уверенностью, и прошёл на кухню. – Добрый вечер, леди Лоралея, бесконечно счастлив вновь лицезреть вас.

– Так официально, – рассмеялась женщина. – Я тоже рада встретить тебя вновь, мой дорогой, особенно здесь. Хорошо, что вы помирились, – она с лёгким укором посмотрела на внука, явно припоминая ему тот звонок.

– Мы оба поняли, в чем были неправы, и всё же смогли договориться, – улыбнулся Дей. – Грег сказал, что нас ждет что-то особенное, это так?

– Особенное? – удивилась Лоралея. – Нет. Это всего лишь пирог.

– Не слушай её, – тут же влез Грег, – бабушкин пирог не может быть «всего лишь». Скоро всё будет, садись давай.

– Сейчас, только руки помою и помогу тебе накрыть на стол.

Лоралея с улыбкой наблюдала за их слаженными движениями, понимая, что мужчины живут под одной крышей не первый день, и радуясь тому, что глаза внука вновь горят живым огнём.

Ужин прошёл чудесно, наверное, иначе и быть не может, когда за столом собираются люди, настолько дорогие друг другу. Лоралея не скрывала счастья и без конца повторяла, какая они чудесная пара. Грег только улыбался, помня о том долгом пути, что ему пришлось пройти, чтобы так случилось на самом деле, а не было просто красивой картинкой для бабушки, и где-то в глубине души надеясь, что Дей всё же когда-нибудь ответит ему на его признание. А Амадей, спокойно рассказывавший о недавнем курьёзном деле, чувствовал себя настолько хорошо в такой компании, что ближе к концу вечера, когда обговорили уже, кажется, всё, что можно, обняв Грега за плечи, негромко сказал:

– Леди Лоралея, тогда, на празднике, я не ответил на ваш вопрос, так что исправляюсь: да, я люблю Грегорио и счастлив быть рядом с ним.

– Это прозвучало так, словно ты сейчас у бабушки моей руки попросил, – рассмеялся Грег, хотя на самом деле хотелось переспросить, а ещё лучше – заставить Дея весь вечер это повторять, он определённо не устанет слушать. А вдруг… Мужчина на секунду испугался, подумав, что это всего лишь часть игры, но тут же отругал себя: сейчас они уже не играют, они на самом деле любят.

– Ну, нет, одну руку ему никто не отдаст, – улыбнулась женщина, – только в комплекте с дурной головой. Знаете что, мальчики, – правильно оценив взгляд, которым одарил любимого человека внук, добавила она, – пожалуй, я пойду, а вам есть чем заняться и без меня.

– С удовольствием заберу и руку, и голову, и остальные части тела, – рассмеялся Дей, – раз благословение получено. Спасибо, что зашли, прекрасная леди, это был замечательный вечер.

– Жду вас с ответным визитом, – строго сказала Лоралея и, позволив себе ещё совсем немного полюбоваться на счастливую парочку, распрощалась с ними и покинула гостеприимный дом.

– Значит, любишь? – немного нервно переспросил Грегорио, закрывая за ней дверь.

– Да, люблю, – серьезно ответил Амадей, обнимая его. – Я это окончательно понял совсем недавно, просто никак не мог решиться сказать вслух…

– Спасибо, что всё же решился, я думал, мне придётся ждать гораздо дольше, чтобы твое сердце откликнулось.

– Извини, для меня это всё же было несколько непривычно.

– Не извиняйся, – покачал головой Грегорио, – уж точно не за это. Тебя я ждал бы столько, сколько потребовалось, хоть целую вечность. Но я не хочу больше говорить…

Спросить о том, чего же он хочет, Амадей не успел, он вообще словно забыл все слова, вовлечённый в бесконечный, выматывающий душу поцелуй, утомлённый нежными ласками.

Хотя нет, одно он всё же помнил и повторял с каждым стоном:

– Люблю тебя.

***

За этот месяц Дей успел забыть про визиты морока, так что, проснувшись глубокой ночью от ощущения пристального взгляда, в первую секунду не понял, что случилось – в комнате было тихо, и Грегорио спокойно лежал, уткнувшись в его плечо. Мужчина осторожно повернул голову, пытаясь понять, что же его разбудило, и увидел зависшего над полом того самого полупрозрачного бродягу в лохмотьях, равнодушным, пустым взглядом следившего за ним. Заметив, что на него смотрят, призрак изогнул губы в улыбке-оскале и пропал, обдав мужчин холодной волной. Конечно, Грегорио проснулся, а увидев выбитого из колеи Амадея, выспросил всё о произошедшем и между лихорадочными поцелуями пообещал, что всё будет хорошо, они обязательно разберутся с ночным гостем, навсегда изгонят из их жизни.

А когда Грег что-то обещал, особенно тому, кого настолько безумно любил, то всегда выполнял обещания, так что спустя пару недель они стояли там, где когда-то умер автор семейного проклятия Амадея.

– Думаешь, получится? – Дей посмотрел на две монеты, почти невидимые среди разнотравья. – Если забыть о том, что владелец этого места не одобрит то, что мы топчем его клумбы, идея всё равно выглядит не очень.

– Как и та, что с первым встречным, а вышло весьма неплохо, – Грег улыбнулся недовольно хмурившемуся спутнику. – Твоя гадалка сказала, что только так мы можем помочь неприкаянной душе обрести наконец покой. Он, конечно, зараза ещё та, но без него я никогда тебя бы не встретил, а если бы и встретил, то остался бы жить с этими воспоминаниями, но без тебя. Давай, говори уже.

– Лёгкого посмертия, – после короткой паузы выдал Амадей и, развернувшись, пошагал прочь через те самые клумбы – кто виноват, что на месте, где прежде было родовое гнездо его семьи, разбили сад?

– Спасибо, – едва слышно добавил Грегорио и поспешил следом за любимым мужчиной. – Дей, а как насчет выходных в Париже? – раздался его веселый голос.

– С тобой – где угодно.

– Потому что я неотразим?

– Потому что я люблю тебя.

Две старинные монеты исчезли с примятых стеблей, словно их никогда и не было, а в весёлом квартале грустно улыбнулась женщина, увидев новые детали на занавеси, и тихо сказала:

– Добро пожаловать домой, неприкаянная душа, добро пожаловать домой…

А мужчин, наконец свободных от проклятий и одиночества, ждал не только Париж, но и целая жизнь рядом и ещё не одно признание. И пусть они встретились так странно и их отношения начались с изображения чувств, пусть им пришлось пережить не одну неприятную минуту из-за дурного нрава неупокоенного духа, сейчас они любили друг и друга были счастливы, а это самое главное.


End file.
